I'll Be There For You!
by beijomeliga
Summary: Baseado em Friends. James e Lily mudam-se para o conturbado Greengarden House, lar dos amigos Marlene e Sirius. Divirta-se vendo-os resistirem aos mais antigos desejos em nome da amizade nova introdução .
1. Janeiro

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**(Janeiro)**

**James**

**(Sexta-feira, 21h13min, New York)**

21h13min... Tenho exatamente 17 minutos para colocar minha _humilde_ mala no compartimento de bagagens e subir no ônibus. Caso contrário perderei o horário do vôo que sai hoje para Londres. Está formando-se uma fila que tende a permanecer estática. _Ótimo._

Estou me mudando, de Nova York para o Reino Unido, essa é a razão da viagem. Há alguns anos venho trabalhando incansavelmente no escritório de publicidade La Valeè, encontrada no centro da cidade, e fazendo um excelente progresso no ramo de propagandas.

Graças a minha conta com "Gatos!", uma linha de shampoo para felinos – o nome não é da minha autoria, nunca teria uma idéia _tão genial_... ¬¬' -, consegui uma promoção. Quem iria pensar que o Jingle, "Smelly Cat" iria entrar na cabeça do público? (n/a: é essa mesmo que você está pensando!)Bom, sem mais detalhes, o fato é que fui transferido para a capital da Inglaterra, e pretendo dividir um apartamento com um primo e velho amigo meu, Sirius Black.

Isto é, pretendo, mas parece que uma certa dama está tendo dificuldade em locar suas malas no bagageiro. É lógico que eu vou ajudá-la, como um cavalheiro, é minha obrigação. Como atrasado, uma esperança.

A moça carregava três malas consigo, antes que ela pudesse levantar a última, puxei-a para mim – a _mala_ -.

- Pode deixar que eu coloco para você – meus músculos se estenderam com o peso, ação acompanhada pelos olhos verdes da linda ruiva. Parece que as aulas de tênis serviram, outra vez – E então... Está indo para onde? – Perguntei, tentando ser simpático.

- Londres... – a moça enrubesceu um pouco.

- É mesmo? Então talvez possamos estar no mesmo vôo! O seu é o 426, que sai as 22h40min? – Perguntei direto.

- É – lacônica? Huummm... Interessante.

- Mas olha só que coincidência! Deixe-me apresentar, prazer, sou James Potter – elevei a mão.

- Lily Evans – ela apertou, com a pequena mão, de forma intensa. Ouvi um som de Chopin vindo de sua bolsa – Desculpe, preciso atender a este telefonema...

- Tudo bem, estarei esperando – dei um sorriso torto.

É, algo me diz que vou demorar até o apartamento de Sirius... São tantas _limitações_ que é melhor mantê-lo avisado.

Após alguns segundos ele atendeu.

- Sirius? Como é que tá, cara? É o James!

- O que foi agora?! Diga rápido! Estou perdendo meu tempo falando no banheiro, enquanto poderia estar pegando uma loira que se encontra neste momento no meu sofá. É melhor ser algo importante para você estar me ligando em plena 2h.

- Ahh... Desculpe. Era só pra dizer que talvez eu não chegue aí no horário combinado... Tive uma... Um_ imprevisto!_

- Sei... Seu empata-foda. Tudo bem, demore o tempo que precisar.

- Já conseguiu o troféu da loira?

- Sabia que ia perguntar... É lógico, eu não brinco em serviço!

Certo, os _troféus..._ Como posso explicar sem ofender o público feminino? Digamos que se trata de um suvenir das nossas conquistas, com preferência esmagadora dos sutiãs. Eu e Sirius fazemos isso desde que nos conhecemos por... _Homens_. É uma competição saudável entre primos que nunca deixou de existir.

- Tá certo, preciso desligar. Até mais tarde.

- Até, não esqueça seu troféu.

- Pode deixar.

A ruiva voltava enquanto eu terminava a ligação. Ela estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Perguntei-me que cor de sutiã ela estaria usando... Seria vermelho?

- Olá de novo Lily, permite-me perguntar o motivo de sua viagem? – falei zombeteiro.

- Negócios.

- Entendo... E... – uma mão grande batia em minhas costas – mas o quê?!

A mulher apontava para um homem atrás de mim.

- Senhor? – era o motorista, que deveria estar terminado de colocar as malas no ônibus. – Desculpe a interrupção, mas... A sua mala não quer entrar.

Ah, _merda._

A ruiva deixou-me sozinho enquanto subia nas escadas, suprimindo uma gargalhada.

Definitivamente, _preto._

**Marlene**

**(Sexta-feira, 15h, London)**

A casa precisa de uma faxina. Fato.

Comecei a arrumar minha casa sou-linda-de-morrer beijomeliga – decorada por mim, modéstia à parte – de forma objetiva.

O motivo de tanta organização tinha nome, Lily Evans. Minha amiga de infância está vindo morar aqui em Londres, a cidade dos nossos sonhos (n/a: minha também *.*).

Conheci a ruiva no colegial, quando estudávamos em NY, num internato para garotas e desde aquela época somos inseparáveis – isto é, até meus pais se divorciarem e eu vir para a Inglaterra com minha mãe -. Foi então que alguns meses atrás, em uma das nossas conferências pela internet, ela comentou que estava cansada de morar em Manhattan e que ia pedir transferência, mais precisamente, em Londres.

Ok, nesse momento eu _sabia_ que algo não estava certo. Lily tinha a vida mais perfeitinha que eu já vi na vida: 23 anos, interna em Lenox Hill, um hospital super conceituado de Nova York – tinha mais de 150 anos de história... -, simpática, com um corpo de matar e o principal, namorada de um cara super lindo de morrer. Quanto ao último quesito, tenho que comentar: meu Deus do céu, como alguém pode nascer tão sortuda para conseguir namorar nada mais, nada menos que Carlos Bocanegra?!

Humm, ok, talvez vocês nunca tenham ouvido falar dele... Certo, para quem não sabe, ele só é o zagueiro da seleção dos Estados Unidos – não se pode dizer, nooossa, como ele é booom! Ainda não estamos no Brasil... – e... Capitão... Coisa pouca... Ele parece uma mistura do Tom Cruise com o Jack de Lost, pelo menos eu acho.

Esperem, eu não sou uma tarada fura-olho... Ele é muito gente boa e tudo, mas simplesmente ama a Lily, e eu NUNCA faria algo desse tipo. Mas enfim, se ela tá querendo se mudar é porque tem algo estranho por aí.

Ofereci hospedagem no meu apartamento, que fica próximo da Oxford Street, na parte mais comercial da cidade. Ela veio em boa hora, para falar a verdade, reformei a casa agora e alguém para dividir as contas do aluguel, luz e blábláblá seria ótimo! Lily chega amanhã e tem mania de limpeza, de forma que seria bom a casa estar limpa.

Quase acabando tudo, alguém abre a porta fazendo barulho ao pisar contra a madeira clara do chão. _Merda_, eu acabei de limpar...

- Lene!!!! – eu podia reconhecer aquela voz a quilômetros de distância. – Preciso de uma ajuda feminina aqui!

- O que foi desta vez Sirius?! – ele estava com aquele tênis branco gelo da all star que sempre me pareceu perfeito, mas no exato momento, e, naquele estado – sujo -, dava-me vontade de rasgá-lo em pedaços... – Tire esta coisa imunda que você está calçando!!!

- Sempre amigável, não? – ele disse enquanto tirava o calçado – Vim em missão de paz! Aplica-se totalmente na sua aversão a sujeira!

- Diga o que quer... – falei enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque mal feito.

- Ajuda na faxina lá de casa!!!! – Ele pediu esbanjando um sorriso grande e branco. Ponto fraco, isso não vale! Fiz uma careta.

Sirius era meu vizinho de baixo. A casa dele vivia em plena bagunça desde que Remus foi morar com a Hale em outro apartamento.

- Ahhh, por favor!!! Você sabe que eu não consigo mais ter uma casa arrumada desde a saída de Remus! – ele fez biquinho e deu uma risadinha.

Ponderei por um breve momento.

- Tudo bem Sirius, o que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando?

- Esse é o espírito!

**Lily**

**(No avião)**

Foi muita sorte eu ter conseguido duas cadeiras vazias só pra mim. Assim posso dormir tranquilamente sem morrer de dor nas costas – não que ajude tanto dormir escorada na lateral do avião com as pernas parcialmente estiradas no assento vizinho, mas já é um avanço - Londres, aqui vou eu!!!

Ok, a quem estou tentando enganar... O real fato da minha mudança repentina tem nome: Carlos. Sim, o lindo e maravilhoso Carlos, o Carlos que é, para mim, uma versão alta e sem nariz torto do Tom Cruise, o Carlos simpático e carinhoso. Mas também o Carlos podre de rico e exibicionista.

Meu Deus, como em algum dia eu pude pensar em namorar um cara desses?! Ah, claro, talvez por causa do sexo maravilhoso.

_Não_, claro que não era só isso, eu realmente _amava_ aquele homem, ele era um amor – ainda mais vestido de Maverick... Com aquele macacão másculo pedindo pra ser retirado e... Controle-se Lily – mas ultimamente eu não tenho mais paciência para aqueles paparazzi enfurecidos, eu só quero uma vida normal.

Pois é... Essa é a minha triste história. Acabei com Carlos há duas semanas e venho ignorando os telefonemas dele sempre que posso – a exceção do último, quando eu ainda estava no aeroporto LaGuardia a espera do ônibus que levar-me-ia ao John F. Kennedy, hora em que estava conversando, _vulgo,_ respondendo laconicamente a um tal de James. Carlos desejava uma boa viagem e perguntava se ainda poderíamos ser amigos... Ai meu Deus... É difícil esquecer um homem desses.

Falando em James, ele deveria estar nesse vôo, a não ser que tenha perdido a hora de embarque – até que a gente poderia se vê.

Cliquei no botão que chamava os comissários de bordo a fim de conseguir um travesseiro e uma manta. Voltei minha vista para o corredor quando vi uma mulher andando apressadinha em direção ao banheiro. Ela era tão vulgar que eu podia jurar que ela estava atrás de safadezas no avião.

Três minutos depois vi um homem com um sorriso torto na cara indo em direção ao _mesmo_ banheiro. Eu adorava estar certa. Ri internamente, mas parei.

Ai. Meu. Deus – quantas vezes eu já repeti isso??? –

Cabelos rebeldes pretos, olhos castanhos profundos, pequenos fios de barba... Era o _Potter!_

Que idéia a minha querer falar... ELE VAI ME VER!!!!

Fingi dormir colocando o capuz do meu casaco sobre o rosto.

Ele passou reto. _Graças a Deus._

Mas que nojo, espero não barrar com ele por aí.

**Sirius**

**(Sábado, 7h, London)**

Só o James mesmo pra me fazer acordar a essa hora da manhã... Ou melhor, não ter ido dormir ainda.

Saí sorrateiramente da casa da loira – não me peça para lembrar o nome... – carregando no bolso um sutiã verde claro (n/a: seria verde-maçã, mas até parece que o Sirius iria saber identificar...) com uns babadinhos na haste, juro que preferia ter continuado lá. Mas os amigos sempre são prioridade.

Desci as escadas do sobradinho da loira e cheguei onde estava meu carro, um Golf GTI VI 2010, vermelho. O trânsito ainda estava calmo, mas por pouco tempo, teria que chegar a casa logo.

Alguns minutos de trânsito passaram-se rápido, de forma que logo vi em minha frente oGreengarden House, número 42, meu apartamento. Nesse instante continuaria limpo, graças a Lene, falando nela, acho que vou dar uma passada e dar um oi.

- Querida! Cheguei! – falei ao chegar.

- Hã? Já por aqui Sirius? Achei que fosse demorar...

- Eu sei que você morreu de saudades e estava contando os minutos para eu estar aqui.

- Ah, lógico, deve ter acontecido isso – Ela estava comendo macarrão, um feito de forma especial e que eu particularmente adorava.

- Obaaa!!! Quero macarrão também!!!

- Já esperava por isso, tem aí na panela, está um pouco frio, mas pode pegar se quiser.

- Esperava? Mas não foi você mesma que disse que achava que eu ia chegar mais tarde? – falei, mas não deixei de pegar aquele macarrão instantâneo de galinha acrescentado com três dentes de alho refogados com azeite. Rápido, prático e delicioso.

- Instinto feminino, mas deixe disso! Sente-se aqui na mesa e me conte como foi?

- Bom, começa... – fui parado por um pigarro.

- Isso não, seu patético, acha que dessa vez vai chamá-la para sair de novo?

- Claramente que não – ri e ela também – ela era esquisita, sabe? Tinha uma mania estranha de usar os dedões dos pés que me deixou assustado.

- Não precisa contar os detalhes... Meu Deus... Será que nós nunca vamos encontrar alguém em nossas vidas? – ela começou a filosofar, _outra vez _– Você acredita que hoje mesmo eu encontrei um ex-paquera meu e ele estava namorando... Com a secretária do escritório!

- Acredito, ela era gostosa.

- Não está ajudando – ela revirou os olhos – O que eu quero dizer é que não adianta, tudo que eu sou não atrai os homens, fato!

- Você sempre diz isso e eu sempre respondo: você é muito exigente, pense nisso – ela nunca ia entender o que estava em sua frente...

- Eu não sou exigente! Sou bem eclética em relação aos homens! Você sabe! As únicas coisas que todos eles têm que ter é barba e alguma particularidade que os tornem únicos – ela queria dizer: andem esquisitos, ou usem óculos de lentes coloridas (de grau), ou tenham uma voz estranha, ou se vistam de forma peculiar... Você sabe, essas coisas bizarras.

- Você fala do físico, mas e o psicológico?

- Ah, eu tenho que conseguir falar com ele por mais de seis horas, sem faltar assunto, ele tem que ser culto, gostar de trabalhar, ser fiel... – parei sua ladainha.

- Viu só? Eu falei! Como você quer alguém com todas essas características? É quase impossível uma pessoa dessa existir!

- Ahá, _quase_, você falou certo. Ele existe.

- É, deve ser um monstro.

- Engraçadinho, mas e você, me diiiiz, estou sem novidades!

- James chega hoje.

- Aaah, é mesmo! Lily também!

- Huuum, Lily? Eu tinha me esquecido... Ela é bonita?

- É sim, mas não é para o seu bico, ela tem namorado, aliás, um _super _namorado.

- Por quê? Ele voa?

- Não, idiota, ele só é o capitão da seleção de futebol dos Estados Unidos.

- _Só?_ Ela namora o Bocanegra? Eu entendo... Mas ele não é o melhor jogador do mundo.

- Eu _sei_. Ele só é super gostoso – revirei os olhos - E é lógico que oCarragher é trilhões de vezes melhor.

- Claro que não! O Terry é imbatível!

- Você diz isso só porque ele é do Chelsea.

- E você só diz isso porque ele é do Liverpool – eu adorava vê-la irritada, nada mais fácil do que discutir futebol.

- Você sabe que o Liverpool detona.

- Ele _se_ detona, você quer dizer – ela era a única mulher que eu conhecia que adorava futebol, e realmente entendia o jogo, vale constar.

- Fale isso do seu time, que ficou em 3º lugar na Premier League.

- Sim, mas o seu não ganhou, ficou em segundo, nem pra ter peito de ganhar um joguinho de merda contra o Manchester.

- Ahh... Não fale desse time insuportável!

- Concordo. Melhor ficarmos calados, quer que eu distraia sua boca de alguma maneira? – falei com uma voz rouca que deixa todas as mulheres eriçadas.

- É o que Sirius? – ela estava vermelha, eu ri.

Nesse instante ouvimos pessoas gritando no corredor.

**N/A:** _Ok, só algumas informações: Janeiro em Londres: temperaturas variando de 2ºC a 7ºC, isso em média, significa que está frio (eu, particularmente, estaria congelando). O tempo é nublado (como em qualquer época do ano) e chove bastante (idem para informação anterior)._

_Espero que estejam gostando! Estou muito feliz em fazê-la!_

_Até a próxima!_

**Beijomeliga.**


	2. Ainda em Janeiro

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**(Ainda em Janeiro)**

**James**

**(Sábado, 6h, Aeroporto ****Heathrow)**

Hahaha! É realmente revigorante uma nova conquista (sutiã vermelho, de renda, sem bojo... meio feio, mas o resto foi _bom_)... Espero que ninguém tenha notado o que fizemos, ou teria sido meio constrangedor (foi meio difícil, tive que tapar a boca dela algumas vezes para abafar gemidos).

Dirigi-me até a esteira e esperei minha mala chegar.

Ah é, o _caso da mala_. Ela nem estava _tão _gigante assim... A principal razão dela não ter entrado no ônibus foi o meu atraso, quando chegou minha vez o bagageiro já se encontrava repleto de coisas...

Ela estava grande porque minha coleção de troféus é um _pouco_ extensa (e tinha quase todos os meus pertences lá).

Tive que tomar um taxi até o JFK para não perder o vôo. Acredite, perdi um bom dinheiro nessa corrida de merda, enquanto poderia estar indo de graça ao lado de uma ruiva sensacional.

Falando em ruiva, gostaria de saber o seu paradeiro, não consegui achá-la no avião (n/a: porque será? _ _').

Avistei de longe minha mala e encaminhei-me até seu encontro, no mesmo instante vi alguém com um capuz na cabeça que se frustrava ao tentar apanhar sua bagagem.

Estava por perto mesmo e resolvi ajudar.

- Pode soltar, eu já peguei – falei puxando a mala verde.

- Aahhh, você de novo! – era ela! Porque estava de capuz? E porque ela estava _gritando?_

- Ow! Calma aí, só estou tentando ajudar! – ela tomou a mala das minhas mãos e cairia se eu não tivesse sido mais rápido ao segurar sua cintura.

- Solte-me!!!! Eu consigo fazer isso sozinha!

- Duvido muito, você estava morrendo para tirá-la da esteira e quase caiu no chão agora.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Por que ela estava tão irritadiça? O que diabos aconteceu com esta _mulher_?!

Lily colocou a sua mala verde (e última) no seu carrinho e seguiu marchando para longe de mim. Puxei a minha giganta e parti ao seu encalço.

- Você está mudada, o que foi que aconteceu?

Ela ficou calada, que _beleza_ (n/a: note o sarcasmo)

- Vamos! Diga-me!

Ela continuou calada enquanto passávamos perto da Bagel Street, uma cafeteria muito boa que ficava no Aeroporto Heathrow. Segurei seu braço e ela olhou pra mim com cara de tédio.

- Não vou soltá-la até me contar.

- Que petulância da sua parte! Você nem me conhece!

Estava ficando cansado daquele discurso, puxei-a até uma mesa redonda preta com detalhes dourados na borda (sou muito detalhista, é uma coisa comum quando se é publicitário), arrastei uma poltrona vermelha.

- Sente-se aí, quer alguma coisa? – falei enquanto segurava um cardápio.

- Não.

- Tá certo, então – chamei o garçom com um leve assovio – quero dois filter coffees, por favor.

- Eu disse que não queria.

- Quem disse que é pra você? – ela abriu a boca para falar, mas logo fechou – estou brincando... Está frio lá fora, você vai querer.

Silêncio.

- Bom, não vai me dizer mesmo, não é? – falei inclinando-me um pouco em sua direção.

- Não, se me permite, vou ficar no anonimato.

- Você que sabe – o café chegou e comecei a colocar açúcar – não vou mais perturbá-la, e me desculpe.

- Desculpá-lo pelo o quê?

- Ter puxado seu braço a força e qualquer outra coisa que a deixou obsessa – sorri.

- Ah, tudo bem... Não é como se fosse da minha conta mesmo...

- O quê? – essa eu não saquei.

- Nada. Bem, obrigada pelo café, mas já vou indo – ela levantou e deixou uma nota de cinco libras na mesa.

- Não posso aceitar – devolvi-lhe a nota – vamos, essa foi por minha conta.

- Não, deixe-a aí mesmo, você já teve que pagar uma fortuna de taxi que eu sei.

- É um bom argumento, eu aceito, mas a próxima eu pago.

- A próxima, _claro._

Sorri outra vez e esperei ela andar uns bons metros até ir para ao mesmo local, para que ela não pensasse que eu a estava seguindo.

Cheguei ao portão de baixo e chamei um taxi (.).

- West End, 42, próximo da Oxford Street.

**Marlene**

**(Sábado, 8h55min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

O barulho que vinha do corredor encerrou a conversa que eu estava tendo com o Sirius.

_Que bom!_ Imaginem só o que poderia ter acontecido?!

Não é como se eu não tivesse vontade de beijá-lo, simplesmente eu não devia. Somos amigos, e amigos não se beijam. Definitivamente _Não._

Levantei para chegar até a porta, mas Sirius chegou correndo na minha frente com um copo de vidro na mão. Mas que _bisbilhoteiro_! Entretanto foi uma excelente idéia, peguei um também e nos encontramos na parede, com os copos colados sobre sua superfície de linóleo que imitava madeira tipo Abdul Espelhado, bem clarinha (.).

Sim, eu sou viciada em decoração, afinal, é disso que eu sobrevivo.

Os ruídos eram muitos e não dava pra entender _nada._

- Hahahaha! – Sirius gargalhava baixinho ao meu lado.

- O que foi????

- Você não ouviu o que estão dizendo lá fora?

- _Não,_ por acaso você acha que eu tenho audição biônica?

- Hahaha, ok, vou traduzir com palavras minhas: São duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher. Ele acabou de perguntar se ela não quer passar no apartamento dele depois daqui. Ela disse que ele era muito atrevido e mandou-o colocar-se em seu lugar. Ele disse que ela estava imaginando coisas, só queria uma ajuda com a mala. Essa parte ela deve ter ficado vermelha, eu acho... Muito engraçado. Agora ela está pedindo desculpas.

- Malas? – interrompi sua narração – devem ser Lily e James!!! Vamos abrir a porta Sirius!

- É mesmo! Eu achei aquela voz conhecida mesmo...

- Meu Deus, onde você conseguiu esses ouvidos? Parece que passa o dia atrás da porta... – comentei já abrindo a porta.

Deparei-me com uma Lily hiper vermelha (normal) e um homem alto, bem apessoado, com mínimos fios de barba e olhos castanhos cobertos por óculos de grau (de tartaruga, aro grosso, Raiban), além de cabelos verdadeiramente rebeldes. Não sei se era forte, pois tinha muitos casacos, mas notei que tinha um maxilar quadrado bem definido, tal qual Sirius. Talvez seja uma herança de família.

O que posso dizer? Bem _pegável._

- PRONGS!!!! Até que enfim você chegou!!! – Prongs? Bom, vai saber. _Prongs_ estava usando um sobretudo preto da Armani (sim, eu sei reconhecer marcas caras de longe) levemente aberto, onde eu podia ver um suéter azul marinho de casimira por cima de uma camisa social branca. Trajava uma calça jeans escura com sapatos elegantes pretos.

- Padfoot!!!! Hahaha!!! A quanto tempo!

Lily não sabia o que fazer, nem eu. Acabei optando por ir até onde ela estava e encaminhei-a ao meu apartamento.

- Lily? – ela estava em choque, acho – Lily?! Oi? Terra chamando!

- Hã? – saiu do transe – Lene!!! Ai meu Deeeeus!!!! Desculpe-me! – ela me abraçou apertado, como costumava fazer.

- Está tudo bem! – falei, tentando respirar – Onde estão suas malas?

- Lá fora.

- Ok, vamos pegá-las.

- Certo.

Chegamos onde estavam os dois conversando algo _away _da vida. Puxei a imensa mala vermelha que Lily trazia, enquanto ela carregava uma amarela que possuía um encarte _frágil _na frente.

- O que tem nessa mala? – perguntei.

- Sapatos, você sabe como eles quebram... – Lily tirava o lindo casaco xadrez de tweed que batia em seus joelhos. Por baixo estava de calça preta colada e um casaquinho de malha com gola rulê na cor magenta. Tudo combinava com seu corpo alto e curvilíneo, e o tom da roupa valorizava sua pele muito branca.

- Entendo _perfeitamente_. Falando em sapatos, você viu?! A Havaianas está criando uma linha de tênis e sapatilhas!

- Nãããõoo! Que babado!

- É sim, só com os solados de borracha! É a invenção do _século!_

- Com certeza, quando lança?

- Em fevereiro! – falei me encaminhando para resgatar a última mala (n/a: isso é verídico, sério, estou super ansiosa! *.*), ela ainda estava na mão do _Prongs._

- Er... – eles nem tinham me notado (também, eu só tinha 1,61 enquanto eles deviam ter seus 1,85 da vida...) – Com licença? – Tirei delicadamente a alça da mala de sua mão (era grande, só pra constar).

Parece que ele me notou desta vez.

- Ora, mas vejam só! Você deve ser a Marlene – Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Prazer, sou James Potter, primo do Sirius.

- Olá James – retribui seu aperto de mão – Marlene McKinnon, prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Chaham... – Sirius deu um pigarro. Há, ele queria ser apresentado.

- Esta é Lily Evans – puxei-a até onde estávamos, provavelmente ela ainda estava com vergonha de James, ou apoplética com o Sirius.

- Oi Lily, sou Sirius Black.

- Oi... – Lily Evans _tímida?!_ – Ouvi muito sobre você! Marlene, sabe? – _idiota!_ Agora falou merda, porque diabos ela tinha que dizer que eu _comentava_ sobre ele?! – Você é exatamente como eu imaginei! – alguém tapa a boca desta mulher!

- Foi é? – Sirius já tinha um _big_ sorriso no rosto – Lene, o que anda dizendo de mim por aí? – ele colocou um braço na minha cintura.

- Nada demais, seu ridículo, eu só a mostrei uma foto do meu último aniversário e por um _acaso_ você estava lá.

- Mas... – Lily abriu a boca pra falar, mas eu a detive.

- E é isso, fim de história.

- Devo dizer que já tinha ouvido falar sobre você também? – James tentou falar, mas saiu mais como uma pergunta.

- Deve, por que não? – Sirius respondeu – Minha amiga de apartamento já foi citada em várias conversas nossas – ele virou-se para James - até por que você vai ter de aturá-la enquanto morar aqui – e colocou um sorriso besta na cara.

Dei um soquinho em seu braço. Tentativa de machucá-lo: _fail._

**Lily**

**(Sábado, 8h42min, Greengarden House, Hall)**

Paguei o taxista que me ajudou a colocar todas as minhas malas no Hall e fiquei imaginando como diabos eu iria levá-las até o 11º andar. Tenso.

- Está precisando de ajuda?

- Meu Deus do Céu! Será possível que você me segue até aqui?! – É o cara do aeroporto! O tarado do banheiro!

Ele só riu.

- Vamos lá, eu levo uma mala sua, a mais pesada, se assim preferir.

- Posso me fazer isso sozinha – peguei duas malas e sai arrastando – completamente! – olhei para outra mala que estava na minha frente.

Acho que _chutar_ vai ser a única saída. Pobrezinha...

Cheguei perto dela e inclinei meu sapato de bico fino preto Christian Louboutin, usei todo um salário para custeá-los...

É, não deu. A mala não deslocou nem um centímetro para frente.

- Mas que merda...

- Ainda estou aqui – virei para o homem que pacientemente esperava pelo meu consentimento, com um sorriso maroto na cara.

Típico.

- Ok, você ganhou. Aceito seu auxílio.

Ele gentilmente pegou a maior mala que viu. A que continha minhas roupas. Achei melhor não comentar que a mais pesada estava comigo, mesmo não sendo tão grande, pesava _bem_ mais. Esta amarela continha meu bem mais precioso: minha coleção de sapatos.

Subimos no elevador e eu apertei no nº 11. Eu estava com _medo_. Essa era a grande verdade. Afinal, de onde esse cara saiu? Ele simplesmente se materializou aqui dentro e ofereceu ajuda... Espero, _sinceramente_, que ele não seja um maníaco sexual.

Ele tinha algo que me fazia confiar na sua presença. Mas eu tinha visto ele sair do banheiro no avião, e ele estava ocupado, não é uma coisa que eu vá me esquecer com facilidade.

Cheguei à conclusão que era melhor dar uma de desconfiada. Prevenir é melhor que remediar.

A porta do elevador abriu, dando passagem. Eu saí de uma vez com James vindo logo atrás de mim.

- Bom, é aqui. Obrigada pela ajuda, outra vez – dei um sorriso para não transparecer meu medo.

- Disponha – ele continuava sorrindo (será que tinha colado?!) – você mora aqui?

- Huum... – como assim: "Você mora aqui?" , pra que ele quer saber? Medooo – estou me mudando agora, mas antes eu morava em NY. Só que eu resolvi sair de lá porque não agüentava mais meu namorado e...

_Idiotaaa!_ Porque eu não consigo simplesmente calar a boca ao invés de dar informações para um provável maníaco?! Isso sempre acontece quando estou nervosa...

Ele estava de olhos arregalados.

- Ai meu Deus, perdoe-me, você não precisava saber disso...

- Ah, tudo bem. Escuta, você não quer descer agora comigo para...

GE-LEI. Era isso!!!! Ele queria me estuprar ou algo parecido!!!!

- MAS NÃO MESMO, HEIM?! – eu estava gritando, só pra variar. – SEU TARADO DE AVIÕES, EU SEI O QUE VOCÊ É!!!!

- Lily, acalme-se, eu moro, ou melhor, vou morar no andar de baixo. Queria que você me ajudasse com a minha mala... Sabe? – ele passava as mãos nos cabelos, assanhando-os ainda mais – Eu não vou te... Violentar, ou seja lá o que você imaginou.

Ai merda. Agora lascou de vez.

- Ahm... Desculpeeee, foi sem querer, eu nem percebi que ainda estava com a sua mochila... – no hall ele me passou a mochila que vinha carregando e levou a minha, que tinha o triplo do tamanho e era super pesada – mil perdões... – eu estava _muito_ vermelha.

- Tudo bem, foi até engraçado... Você é bem esquentada – ele conseguiu, com esse comentário, piorar a situação "vermelhal" do meu rosto.

- Eu só estou meio _away_ nos últimos dias... Desde que eu terminei com o Carlos e... – estava acontecendo outra vez – e você não quer saber de nada disso.

- Eu já estou me acostumando – ele _gargalhava_ agora – mas me diga, de onde tirou essa de _tarado de aviões_? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou os dedos no queixo de forma inquisitória.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Não, eu não sei – era _óbvio_ que ele sabia, ou não estaria tão calmo – ou não estaria perguntando.

- Pois descubra com outra pessoa. Pois não vou ser eu a te contar o porquê.

Nesta hora a porta do lado se abriu de forma abrupta.

- PRONGS!!!! Até que enfim você chegou!!! – um homem gritou.

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu. _Que_ homem!

Ele era alto, beirando seus 1.82, sei lá (n/a: certo, só pra constar, a Lily tem cerca de 1,70), mas não chegava a ser maior que James, que devia ter 1.90. Era infinitamente _lindo_: Estava de suéter preto com gola em "v" e uma camiseta branca por baixo, sua calça era xadrez (n/a: desculpem, mas o Sirius aqui vai se vestir feito gente Cult.) numa cor voltada para o branco, ou um cáqui bem claro. Calçava um Vans cinza, beeem surrado. Mas isso era _só _a roupa.

Ele tinha um rosto impecável: maxilar enorme, nariz bem desenhado e do tamanho ideal (n/a: desculpe quem não gosta, mas acho nariz meio grande _bem_ legal. Caso contrário seria extremamente feminino), os olhos acinzentados (nooossa, eu nem sabia que existiam olhos dessa cor!) e os cabelos muito lisos num corte meio grande, a la Erik na segunda temporada de True Blood, só que escuro.

Resumindo: pega eu!!!

- Lily? – ouvi uma voz conhecida – Lily?! Oi? Terra chamando!

Nem percebi que estava dentro do apartamento... Marlene estava na minha frente, com uma cara preocupada.

Marlene estava muito bonita. Pra quem não sabe, vou descrevê-la: Ela é do tipo magra, aquele corpo ideal em que a gente pode usar qualquer trapo que fica bom. Mas não, ela não comete esses abusos. Hoje ela estava com um moletom da Gap cinza e um short jeans claro, com as barras dobradas e desfiadas além de uma meia-calça preta bem grossa para proteger do frio, nos pés tinha uma sapatilha de oncinha. Seus cabelos pretos e lisos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo feito as pressas, dessa forma dava para notar mais atentamente seus olhos expressivos de tom caramelo emoldurados em longos cílios curvados.

- Hã? – sai do transe – Lene!!! Ai meu Deeeeus!!!! Desculpe-me! – e a abracei.

**Sirius**

**(Sábado, 10h29min, Greengarden House, Apt. 10)**

- Sejam bem vindos ao meu humilde lar – disse para os três, enquanto depositava a mochila de Prongs em qualquer lugar da sala – James, a casa é sua, isto é, se prometer pagar parte das contas – Brinquei.

A sala continuava arrumada, o sofá de três lugares, duas poltronas ao seu lado e uma estante com uma TV de plasma de 52 polegadas. Também tinha meus livros de direito e minha coleção de gibis do Wolverine (guardo eles desde criança).

Marlene sentou no meio do sofá, e a sua amiga ruiva ficou em uma das pontas. James e eu ocupamos as poltronas.

- E então. Vamos melhorar esse clima!!! – Lene tentou – o que acham de um _quiz _divertido para nos conhecermos melhor?

- Marlene, não acredito que você ainda faz isso... – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Lógico que sim, lembra da última vez?! Foi assim que descobrimos como a Alice tinha _conhecido_ mais profundamente o Frank. – Huum, já gostei da história.

- Ah, é meeeesmo, super concordo agora!

- Eu preferia strip poker, mas elas me ganharam com esse último argumento. – Prongs cochichou ao meu lado.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca – sussurrei de volta – Ótimo! Vamos começar com isso! Alguém quer alguma bebida?!

- O que você tem aí? – A ruiva perguntou.

- Er... _tudo_! Só não me peça coisas muito elaboradas.

- Sirius, você não mudou _nada_. Traz uma cerveja preta pra mim – James sempre querendo essa coisa com cheiro de barata.

- Uma coca-cola – Os dois olharam incrédulos para Marlene – o que é? Eu só não quero beber!

- Ela quis dizer: "Eu vou contar todos os meus segredos se tomar dois goles de álcool" – brinquei imitando sua voz. Risos.

Ela jogou uma almofada na minha cara. Violenta...

- Eu quero uma cerveja comum mesmo – Lily disse entre risadas.

Levei os pedidos e voltei com um copo de whisky pra mim.

- Quem começa a perguntar? – James iniciou o debate.

- Vamos com coisas leves, tal qual idade, profissão, o que gosta de fazer na vida? – Marlene se pronunciou – Bem, eu sou decoradora, tenho 23 anos, adoro fazer compras, ir a desfiles e sair pra dançar. Ah, e o maior sonho da minha vida é abrir minha própria linha de estampas – ela estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Sou advogado, o que é muita hipocrisia da minha parte, se for analisar minha adolescência travessa – soquei o braço de James, que ria frouxamente – tenho 26 anos, hã... Adoro pegar mulher... O que mais posso dizer? Sim, adoraria beijar a Marlene, mas ela se recusa solenemente a fazê-lo – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e fez cara de ódio – calma Lene, é brincadeira! Mas estamos às ordens se você precisar.

Recebi outra almofada na cara, dessa vez _quase _doeu.

- Odeio atrapalhar o joguinho de vocês... Mas já interrompendo: Oi! Tenho 23 anos, sou médica interna, a categoria mais lixo da medicina e espero iniciar residência próximo ano aqui no St. Mary. Humm, adoro comer e fazer compras, lógico. Meu sonho é ter mais de 100 pares de sapatos e... Não, só isso mesmo! - a ruiva estava sem fôlego.

- Achei que o seu sonho fosse casar com o zagueiro. – comentei sem nem pensar.

- Sirius! Cale essa boca!!!! – Marlene jogou mais uma almofada em mim (ainda bem que era a última) – Talvez ela não acredite em casamento, assim como eu.

- Eu... Eu... Não estou mais namorando o Carlos. – ela estava sem graça, eu e minha grande boca.

- Sério Lils? Depois me conte esta história direito. – Lene tentava consolá-la.

- Prongs, vamos lá, fale alguma coisa! – tentei cortar o clima tenso.

- Eu? Desculpe, esqueci completamente... Sou publicitário, tenho 25 anos, fui promovido e estou aqui graças ao comercial do Smelly Cat – interrompi para cantar.

- Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat. What are they feeding you?

- Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat. It's not your fault! – todo mundo acompanhou, que barato!

- Vaaalha, que legal! Ela fica na cabeça como se fosse chiclete! – Marlene sorria – mas conclua, por favor!

- Hahaha, obrigado. Sim, eu gosto de assistir futebol e ler – ler?! – e meu sonho? Isso é muito bizarro, nunca parei pra pensar, mas assim de cara, posso dizer que queria um Porshe Carreira GT – isso _sim_ é esperado.

- Nada relacionado a aviões? – A ruiva interrompeu.

- Não Lily, nada relacionado a aviões – aí tem coisa, ou melhor, aí tem mulher...

- E que time você torce? – Marlene perguntou.

- CHELSEA!!!! – acompanhei Prongs nos gritos e iniciamos o hino do time – Blue is the color, football is the game! We're all together and winning is our aim! So cheer us on through the sun and rain! Cos Chelsea, Chelsea is our name! Hahahaha!

- Oh Deus, mas um… - ela colocava as mãos na cabeça.

- Boiando, não liguem pra mim – Lily sorria.

- Certo, já nos apresentamos, minha vez agora! – fiz cara de sério – qual a cor da roupa de baixo de vocês?

- Sirius, sorte sua não haver mais _nenhuma_ almofada aqui.

- Preta – a ruiva interrompeu olhando de soslaio por dentro do moletom.

- Lily! Você deveria estar possessa comigo!

James gargalhava loucamente e disse baixinho "eu sabia", mas ninguém ouviu além de mim. Com o auxílio da minha audição "biônica".

- A minha é branca – continuei feliz.

- Estou de preto também – James puxou a barra da cueca. Mas que miserável! Nem pra compartilhar essas idéias comigo!

Foi inevitável o olhar das duas para James, e elas não estavam olhando seu "_belo"_ rosto geek.

- Leneee... Vamos, e você? – Falei com a voz arrastada, numa tentativa de chamar atenção.

- Eu me recuso a responder – ela disse ríspida.

- Lene, fale logo, é só abrir esse casaco! – Lily acompanhou. Eu adoro essa ruiva.

- Não, é uma coisa íntima, não quero falar.

- James, nós, como bom entendedores de sutiãs vamos ter quer analisá-la – Marlene cruzou os braços ao redor dos seios – _psicologicamente_.

Recebi uma sapatilha na cara, de oncinha. Ai, essa doeu.

- Personalidade forte, gosta de decoração... Deve ser liso, sem rendas e coisas afins – James iniciou a análise. Marlene permanecia impassível.

- Não é preto, vermelho, branco ou bege. Se fosse uma cor comum ela não ia ficar tão acanhada... – Continuei. Lily estava pasma conosco, de boca aberta. Literalmente.

- Eu chutaria verde, ou rosa, mas não tenho certeza. O que você acha Sirius?

- Não... Não é nenhum desses... – Marlene me encarou – é de oncinha, com _certeza_.

- MAS COMO DIABOS VOCÊ SABE DISSO??? – ela ficou histérica e vermelha.

- Essa eu quero saber também – James comentou.

- Somos três, então! – Lily tinha olhos de lêmure de tanta curiosidade.

- Elementar meu caro Watson... Eu o vi em seu varal há dois dias, e hoje ele não se encontrava mais lá.

- Mas isso não quer dizer nada, eu podia simplesmente tê-lo guardado! – Ela estava furiosa.

- Elementar, minha cara. Mas você não me deixou concluir – fiz uma pausa de suspense – A réu em questão está vestindo uma regata branca por baixo do casaco – comecei a me empolgar, como no tribunal – e o que ela não sabe é que em um momento de nossa assídua conversa sobre futebol ela se inclinou _tanto_ em minha direção que eu fui capaz de ter visão privilegiada de seu sutiã.

- SEU RIDÍCULO!!!! Espere só o que vou fazer!!!! – Ela veio correndo em minha direção – Prepare-se para não espalhar seus genes na humanidade!!!!

O que ninguém sabia é que eu não tinha visto o seu sutiã, foi um chute muito bem dado com base em sua sapatilha. Eu só queria vê-la irritada.

- Você é um homem morto, Black! – eu a segurei de encontro com o meu corpo, apertando-a forte para que ela não pudesse se mexer e acertar partes sensíveis.

Com alguns segundos ela relaxou e eu pude abraçá-la de forma prolongada. Dessa vez sendo correspondido.

- Não baixe a guarda, _Black_ – e foi aí que eu senti.

Aquela baixinha deu um chute com tudo... _Porra_... Ela é forte!!!

* * *

Oieeee!!!! Minha cara de felicidade com 4 reviews foi linda!!! Que bom que vocês gostaram!!!!

Vocês são tão lindas me escrevendo! *.* Prometo postar rápido!!!

** Beijomeliga**


	3. Fevereiro

**Capítulo 3**

**(Fevereiro)**

**James**

**(Domingo, 16h29min, Greengarden House, Apt. 10)**

- James? – Sirius perguntou, na poltrona ao lado da minha.

- Humm? – respondi, ainda concentrado em Kill Bill, o filme que estava passando na HBO.

- E então, tenho adiado isso há uns tempos, mas... Agora que você fixou residência e está ganhando tufos de dinheiro no trabalho, não faz mal perguntar.

- Fale logo Sirius – continuei com os olhos na tela e coloquei uma mão de pipoca na boca – está me deixando ansioso.

- Ok, é o seguinte: Qual o seu lance com a ruiva, heim? – parei de mastigar por um segundo – Tenho notado alguns olhares compartilhados aqui e ali...

Continuei mastigando.

- ... Você não sai mais de casa à noite, não tem mais trazido troféus para casa... – cortei.

- Mentira! Você me viu, ontem mesmo, com um branco no bolso! Era da Valerie!

- Quem é Valerie? – ele perguntou.

- Aquela do meu trabalho, você a viu semana passada no metrô... – ele continuou na mesma – a que usava um decote até o umbigo.

- Ahh, lembrei!!!

- Imaginei. Pois é, a Valerie.

- Se você não a tivesse pego, eu mesmo me ocuparia do serviço! Ela é a maior gostosa! E quase implorou para que você transasse com ela – ele disse virando bruscamente o sofá para o meu lado, numa forma de me encurralar. Como nos filmes policiais.

- Isso é verdade. Ela _chorou._ Foi tão real que eu não consegui dizer não.

- Viu só o que acabou de falar?! Primeiro: como você ainda lembra o nome dela? Segundo: transando por piedade? Terceiro: Porque demorou tanto?! – ele enumerava com os dedos – Você está de _cinco_ pela ruiva.

Voltei meu foco para a TV, agora uma das mulheres escalpelava a cabeça da outra. O Tarantino é um _gênio._

- Prongs?! Pare de olhar este filme e me responda de uma vez: O quão apaixonado você está por Lily?

- Há quanto tempo você gosta da Lene, Pad? – cortei conversa antes que ela chegasse a maiores níveis.

- Hã? Pare de fugir do assunto! Diga logo!

- Não sou eu que estou fugindo agora – ele bufou.

A porta se abriu num estrondo.

Lily e Marlene encontravam-se caídas próximas a entrada do apartamento.

- Mas o que diabos foi isso?! Porque estão aí caídas? – Sirius perguntou.

- Nós... nós – começou Lily, levantando-se de cima de Marlene.

- Nós apostamos uma corrida pra ver quem chegava aqui primeiro, mas na empolgação não conseguimos frear e abrimos a porta sem querer – Marlene concluiu.

- E pra que os copos de vidro? – apontei para os que elas traziam em mãos.

- Açúcar – continuou Lene – viemos pegar açúcar.

- Dois copos de açúcar? – Sirius interrogou.

- E café! – concluiu Lily – precisamos fazer compras para casa o mais rápido possível, não acha Lene?

- Com certeza! – e riram engraçado.

- E os copos porque vocês também precisam de xícaras novas, certo? – Sirius perguntou com os braços cruzados.

Marlene fez uma cara feia.

- Não, porque estão _sujas._

- Certo – ele pegou os copos e levou-os a cozinha – está aqui, adeus e sejam felizes – ele falou voltando à poltrona.

- E então, querem dizer alguma coisa? Pareciam entretidos em algum assunto... – Marlene começou.

- Sim, Prongs, deu uma olhada nos nomes que compõem esse filme?

- Tarantino detona! – Lily falou, meio away a pergunta de Marlene, já sentada ao sofá, golpeando o ar com uma espada imaginária.

- Eu estava me referindo às atrizes... A Uma Turman tá super...

- Gostosa nesse filme – concluí.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Vamos Lily, já temos o que precisamos...

- Sim, é mesmo. Tchau garotos! – ela era uma graça.

- Tchau! – dissemos em uníssono.

Alguns segundos depois...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ MOSTROU A ELAS O TRUQUE DO COPO! – berrei para um Sirius que se encolheu na poltrona e fez uma cruz com os dedos, arregalando os olhos – Vamos, senhor advogado, o que tem a dizer do meu veredicto?

- Quase morri do coração! Você consegue ser mal quando quer... – ele se recompôs – Foi um acidente! Marlene viu o truque quando usei pra ouvir vocês no corredor, no primeiro dia!

- Mas o que diabos... – fui cortado. Sirius caminhava na ponta dos pés em direção a porta.

- Continue falando, ou elas vão notar... – ele sibilou.

- Muita irresponsabilidade sua... E... Como pode ouvir o que dizíamos naquele dia?... Feio, muito feio! – acabaram os argumentos.

Sirius abriu a porta. As duas caíram no chão. Outra vez.

- Ora, ora, mulheres aos meus pés... – ele começou – duas mucamas para Mr. Black... Gostei, é harmonioso.

- Cale a boca, Sirius – Marlene apontou em sua cara – o açúcar caiu no chão.

- Ahã.

- E eu quero chocolate em pó, para fazer um bolo especial – Lily sorria de orelha a orelha – se me emprestar eu mando um pedaço!

Saí da poltrona e ajudei-as a levantarem. Marlene continuava furiosa com Sirius (não sei por que, se era ela que estava ouvindo o que não devia).

Dirigi-me a cozinha e chamei Lily com a cabeça.

- Melhor deixar os dois sozinhos por um tempo – sorri para ela.

- Você tem razão – e entramos – Sabe, não tem _mesmo_ chocolate em pó lá em cima. Pode me arranjar? Agora que falei em bolo, vou fazer mesmo.

- Certo, mas eu estava pensando em algo diferente.

- Tipo o que? – ela inclinava o copo em minha direção – Enche pra mim, por favor?

- Ah, sim – peguei o copo de sua mão e coloquei na pia ao lado – Que tal irmos até a Starbucks, tomar um café e comer um sanduíche?

- Humm – ela abria a porta do freezer e roubava um gelo – Diga-me porque deveria aceitar ir com você – a voz dela ficou engraçada, com aquilo na boca. _Tentador._

- Porque não tenho nenhuma boa razão para não fazermos. – Coloquei meu melhor sorriso e limpei uma gota de água que tinha escorrido para o seu queixo – O que me diz?

Silêncio.

- Tá, eu topo, em razão de seu excelente argumento – ela continuava com o gelo – me dê uns dez minutos, para me arrumar e... Acabar isso aqui. – ela apontou para boca.

- Certo. Estarei esperando – falei.

**Marlene – Parte 1**

**(Domingo, 17h01min, Greenarden House, entrada do Apt. 10)**

- Eu já disse que não ouvi nada – respondi pela milésima vez – essa história de copo só funciona com você, orelhas atômicas.

- Falando assim, parece que eu sou o Dumbo – ele retrucou, com os braços cruzados no peito – vou acreditar em você, mas não faça isso com conhecidos! É desagradável!

Lily passou entre nós, com um gelo na boca.

- De novo com essa mania de gelo? – perguntei – Aonde vai?

- Subir – ela apontou com o dedo para cima – e não vou mais fazer o bolo – a voz dela estava engrolada. Engraçado.

- E sair depois – James completou ao meu lado – Vocês querem vir também? – ele fez uma cara estranha, que traduzi como sendo: "diga que não, por favor!".

- É... parece uma... – cortei Sirius, que já pensava em aceitar.

- Ótima! – Ele fez uma cara de derrota – Mas infelizmente não podemos aceitar.

- Não? – os dois falaram juntos, Sirius confuso e James alegre.

- Não. Eu e Sirius combinamos de lavar o carro hoje – completei – está imundo.

James balbuciou algo como: "Te devo uma, Lene".

Ri.

**Marlene – Parte 2**

**(Domingo, 17h14min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

Subi e Lily cantava com o som, dançando SKA, a forma mais autêntica de expressar alegria.

_- __Go on and close the curtains. 'Cause all we need is candlelight. You and me and bottle of wine. Gonna hold you tonight._ – Save Tonight? Eagle-Eye Cherry? Desenterrou – Ah, oi Lene, e aí?

- Eu? Quem se importa? Você vai sair com o James? Ou melhor, com o maníaco do avião? – ela me olhou sorrindo.

- Você nunca vai me fazer esquecer essa história, não é? – ela voltou para o refrão – _Save Tonight. __And fight the break of dawn. Come tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll be gone._

- Não, eu não vou. – ri dela dançando – Então você gostou dele, heim? Eu sabia.

- Estamos num encontro _casual_, como amigos. Não é grande coisa, e você sabe que ainda não estou pronta para embarcar em um novo relacionamento. O meu rompimento com o Carlos ainda é recente.

- Ahã, e eu sou a Lady Gaga – fiz poker face com as mãos – A quem quer enganar Lily? Há dois dias mesmo você se atracou com o Hank, Luis, Derek, sei lá qual era o nome do médico num dormitório de plantão que eu sei!

- Hugh – ela corrigiu – mas eu estava na seca! Entenda, e ele estava por lá só naquela noite! Você sabe que ele foi lá só pra gerenciar um transplante, nessa hora deve ter voltado para Escócia e nem lembra que eu existo.

- Tão obtusa, meu Deus! – continuei – Qual o problema de praticar o celibato por uns tempos? Fazem o que? Dois meses que vocês acabaram?

- Menos, mas era uma necessidade, tive sonhos muito... _Perturbadores_ naquela noite – continuei incrédula – Estava nos agarrados com o Owen, de Grey's Anatomy, você sabe. E acordei totalmente acesa.

- E aí decidiu pegar o primeiro jaleco que viu pela frente – continuei – saquei. Mas voltando para James, você vai sair assim mesmo? – ela estava com uma blusa suja de café. Eca.

- Ai Meu Deus, esqueci completamente! Venha me ajudar aqui!!! – Ela gritou, correndo para o guarda-roupa.

Passamos alguns minutos por lá, até que decidi a roupa perfeita.

- Isso sim, ficou ideal! – bati palmas de aprovação – Você ficou linda! – Ela estava com uma calça jeans surrada e um moletom listrado nas cores preto e cinza, seu casaco era verde musgo com botões vizinhos (mas acho que ela não ia precisar dele, porque por um milagre, estava fazendo 18ºC em Londres) e calçava uma linda ankle boot marrom DG.

- Coloque dois grampos nas laterais do cabelo que vai ficar tudo certo!!! – completei – e não abuse na maquiagem!

- Ok, mamãe.

Enquanto ela se maquiava cantávamos outra vez, estava tocando Candy Store do Hyper Crush.

- _Is she really going out with him? Oh there she is lets ask her. Betty is that Jimmy's ring your wearing? Umm Hmm. – _comecei a música.

_- Gee it must be great ridding with him. Is he picking you up after school today? __By the way where'd you meet him?_ – ela continuou e fazia uns gestos de rapers com a mão.

Nos empolgamos e passamos a descer até o chão.

- _I'm the boss. I lead the Pack. What kind of freak is that? She's hot, she's got it goin. Ass, She's got it showin. Vicious she does my dishes. __Bitches is on a mission. – _juntas rebolando.

- Já são 17h33min!!! Você está oficialmente atrasada!!! – corremos até a entrada que ficava junto à cozinha e abrimos a porta de forma brusca. Ofegantes, quase batemos contra ago, ou alguém, para ser mais exata.

- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui? – baba escorrendo.

- Duas coisas, Um: Lily, James deve ter acabado de se arrumar agora, vai deixá-lo esperando? A propósito, bela roupa. – Lily só acenou com a cabeça e saiu lentamente, meio em choque, do apartamento – Dois: Você vai lavar o carro comigo, mocinha.

- Tá... Deixa... Só eu... Pegar... Uma roupa... Mais confortável! – Falei bobamente enquanto Lily fazia gestos e sibilava coisas em suas costas.

Coisas como: "AIMEUDEUS!!!! QUE GOSTOSOOOOO!!!! PEGA ELE!!!! MORRIIIIIIII"

Sumi lá dentro por uns tempos. Aquela imagem foi _muito_ forte para mim. E máscula. E gostosa. Um tesão. Ok, parei.

Tá certo que tá mais quente hoje, mas não ao ponto de ficar quase sem _nu_ por aí.

Sim, Sirius apareceu na nossa porta, usando apenas uma calça de malhação preta da Adidas e uma regata branca com decote nadador nas costas.

Sério. Vou ter uma síncope aqui. Como resistir a _isso_?!

Eu sabia que ele era forte, mas _definitivamente_, nunca de uma forma tão explícita.

**Lily – Parte 1**

**(Domingo, 17h38min, Greengarden House, Hall do 10º andar)**

Foco Lily, foco. Você está indo a um encontro com James agora, esqueça a visão panorâmica das costas do Sirius (n/a: que asaaaaaaas!).

Inspira, respira. Inspira, respira. Isso. Boa menina.

_Ding, dong._

Nada.

_Ding, dong._

Cri, cri.

Ah, ok. Que ótimo.

- James? – falei, encostando a mão na maçaneta – Você tá aí? – a porta abriu.

Ouvi um barulho lá dentro, presumi que fosse ele e sentei no sofá, esperando.

- Pad? Você por um acaso viu... – Quê?! -... Minha blusa preta por aí? Oh, Olá Lily. Achei que fosse o Sirius.

- Es-Está tudo bem... – revirei os olhos e encontrei uma linda camisa pólo preta encostada na poltrona – Se-seria esta aqui? – Indiquei-a com a mão.

- Esta mesmo – ele sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo. Ai Meu Deeeeeus! – você... Poderia passar pra mim?

Fiz que sim e entreguei-lhe a camiseta, meio em choque.

- Obrigado. – ele aceitou – Só um minuto, me atrasei um pouco no banho... – ele saia em direção ao quarto.

- Oqueéisso, demoreoquantoprecisar... – cuspi as palavras com uma rapidez maior que a comum.

- Certo, em um minuto eu apareço.

- Ok – ele fechou a porta.

O Santo dos Homens Gostosos está fazendo uma temporada por aqui. Fato.

O. Que. Era. Aquilo? Morri. Sério, alguém esqueceu de me enterrar. Acabo de ver Sirius com uma roupa super sexy pra dar de cara com o James _só_ de toalha.

QUE VISÃO ESPETACULAAAAAR!!!!

Ele não tinha os músculos à mostra, mas quando riu e colocou o braço por trás da cabeça... Eu os vi, oito gominhos bem distribuídos, e tríceps saltando, e bíceps pulando... E... Nossa, tenho que me acalmar.

Ok, mas imaginem só: Erik Dane, aquele que faz o Mc Steamy em Grey's Anatomy... Naquele episódio em que ele aparece só de toalha... Dessa visão vocês podem pensar um pouco no James. Certo, e daí que é uma comparação muito brusca? Ele não tinha aqueles ombros altos, mas o resto era bem dizer igual.

Peitoral em ordem, barriga tanquinho quando flexionada, ombros largos... Você entendeu que ele era o maior .uk da vida.

- Vamos?! – ele falou, pegando o sobretudo preto que tinha deixado na mesa – Não demorei demais, né? – valeu a pena à espera, por duas coisas (como diz o Sirius). Um: ficou todo lindo de preto, calça jeans clara e um Vans marrom com cadarços. Dois: pude sossegar o facho e impedir uma cena constrangedora, pelo menos para mim.

- Vamos.

**Lily – Parte 2**

**(Domingo, 18h12min, Starbucks, Oxford S****treet 120)**

Viemos andando do apartamento até aqui, o tempo não esfriou, tanto que tirei o casaco que estava usando e passei a carregá-lo no braço.

James falava coisas sem grande importância, tal quais: "O formato daquele prédio é estranho, Pepino de Londres?"; "Ouvi dizer que o Oasis vai se separar... De novo"; "E o trabalho? Puxado?"

Eu estava meio sem graça, por causa da toalha e tudo... Não consegui formular grandes perguntas. Até que finalmente chegamos aonde queríamos.

A loja da Starbucks.

No momento, estou sentada em uma mesinha nos fundos, esperando James chegar com os pedidos (um Caffè Mocha pra mim e um Americano pra ele). Olhem só, lá vem ele.

- Aqui estão! – ele colocou em minha frente – Hahaha, parece bom!

- Sim, obrigada. – sorri.

- E então Lily, fale-me sobre você.

- Como assim? O que especificamente?

- Huum, pode começar com o motivo da mudança?

- Ok, prepare-se, pode parecer um pouco egoísta – comecei – estou dando um tempo.

- Isso em relação à vida... Ou a alguém? – ele fez uma cara interessada.

- Você já sabia mesmo... Vou explicar: minha vida estava meio conturbada por lá... Eu não agüentava mais fugir... – achei melhor não comentar os paparazzi – e meu relacionamento estava desandando. Não seguíamos o mesmo ritmo...

- Mas você ainda gosta dele? – ele tinha o rosto sem emoções.

- Não sei, ainda é muito recente... Sou muito impulsiva, vai saber o que aconteceria se eu me encontrasse com ele do nada?

- Humm, recente, sei. – ele fez uma pausa – Esqueça o que eu disse. Vamos falar de coisas mais lights agora.

- Responda a pergunta com a primeira palavra que vier em sua cabeça – tentei.

- Feito. Eu começo: Cor favorita?

- Vermelho, sem dúvida. Comida perfeita?

- Filet Mignon ao molho madeira. Um autor?

- Sobotta, sim, eu sei, patético. Mas foi o primeiro que eu lembrei... (n/a: ele escreve sobre anatomia... Só pra constar). Um livro.

- Anjos e Demônios, Dan Brown. Um ator.

- Erik Dane – meu Deus, porque eu falei isso??? – uma atriz.

- Nicole Kidman, em Moulin Rouge – ele riu – um filme.

- 500 dias com ela. Uma marca.

- Armani. Um desejo material.

- Comprar outro Manolo Blahnik, azul marinho. Igual ao que vi na Barney's em NY – não sabia mais o que dizer – Vou inverter. Acabou-se minha criatividade... Cor.

- Azul. Comida?

- Uma barra de chocolate Godiva. Um autor, não, um diretor.

- Martin Scorsese. Um cantor.

- Brandom Flowers. Uma banda, você é bom nisso!

- Foo Fighters, obrigado. Uma música.

- Mr. Brightside. Uma bebida.

- Malzbier. Um bicho.

- Lebre. Um desejo não material.

- Um beijo.

- ... - ... (sem comentários, ou pensamentos!).

Silêncio constrangedor... Olhando para as próprias unhas.

- Meu Deus, você por aqui!!!! – vi uma pessoa inclinar-se em nossa mesa – Garotão! Que surpresa! – quem era?

- Er... Oi... – James mal teve tempo de falar, a mulher já tinha se atirado em sua direção, arrancando-lhe um beijo avassalador.

Minutos depois, eles pararam e ela notou minha presença.

- Oh, desculpe, oi! Sou Valerie, prazer! – ela acenou.

- _Olá._ Lily, e estou de saída. – levantei da mesa.

- Nada disso, sente-se aí, é minha convidada! Valerie, poderia nos dar licença? – James segurou meu pulso e fez uma cara rígida para ela.

- Humm, desculpe, eu... Fui. – ela saiu depressa, meio que chorando, sei lá.

- Você conseguiu seu desejo – falei seca.

- Não foi o que imaginei – ele segurava a cabeça – Me desculpe por isso.

- Não se desculpe. – ainda puta – Não tenho nada a ver com quem você sai ou beija.

- Lily... – ele estava com uma cara triste.

- Deixe de besteira!!! Continue as perguntas! – eu fugi do assunto. Aparentemente tudo o que poderíamos ter seria uma amizade – É a sua vez – esbocei um sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima.

- Tudo bem... – ele deu um sorriso fechado – Um lugar.

**Sirius**

**(Domingo, 17h52min, Greengarden House, garagem)**

- Sabe, essa sua idéia de vir lavar o carro veio em ótima hora... – caminhávamos com dois baldes, esponjas, sabão especial, graxa, mangueira e um aspirador de pó portátil (presente de natal do Remus) – olhe só para o estado disso!

- Que beleza, heim? – ela colocava suas coisas no chão – Sirius, como consegue deixar essa _leve_ poeira aqui? – ela devia estar ironizando.

- Eu _sei_! Eu quase fiquei sem sair de casa com tamanha imundície!

- Olha só, querido amigo – ela passou o braço no meu – eu te chamei aqui pra deixar os dois sozinhos...

- Já tinha entendido isso...

- Não me interrompa – ela colocou o dedo pra cima – a grande catástrofe aqui é o _meu_ carro. Tadinho... Tive que ir até Surrey ontem e ele ficou neste estado...

O que um dia foi um carro, agora parecia um cubo de gelo.

- O que fez com o seu Fiat 500?! Ele ainda é amarelo?!

- Eu seeeeei, foi um acidente! Aquela cidade é congelante! – ela juntava os dedos – e eu não vi _nada_ sujo no seu Golf.

- Do lado do seu, ele é um 0km – fui a caminho da torneira, colocar a mangueira no lugar – por um acaso, você tem um maçarico por aí?

Esponja no pescoço, molhada.

- McKinnon!!!!

- Diga, general Black – ela prestou continência.

Esponja na barriga, molhada.

Devo dizer que esperava algo do tipo? Estava louco pra vê-la molhada. Marlene tinha descido com uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta branca, meio frouxa, meio longa... Sei lá o que. Uma blusa legal que dizia: "I Love shoes, bags and boys".

Merecia algo mais colado.

- Acabou a palhaçada, né? – ela torcia a camiseta de costas pra mim. _Por quê_? – Operação descongelar carro iniciada!

Ficamos séculos molhando todas as partes possíveis e imagináveis que existiam na lataria, até que pudéssemos esfregá-lo com as esponjas.

- O que vai fazer hoje Lene?

- Nada em meus planos, por quê?

- A gente podia marcar de ir ao cinema – ela parou de ensaboar – eu, você, James e Lily. Que tal?

- Ok, por mim tá de boa – ela jogou a esponja num balde – ei, acho que já podemos começar a lavar, o que acha?

- Certo, fica aí que eu vou ligar o registro – saí, eu ia conseguir vê-la molhada custe o que custar.

Idéias mirabolantes (Muahauhauhuahuha).

- Pronto! – liguei a torneira e pus o pé no meio, para barrar a saída de água.

- Sirius, não ligou não! – ela ainda segurava a mangueira, em direção ao chão.

- Olha direito, mulher, ela já deve tá pingando! (n/a: esse "mulher" não é pra soar gay, fica a dica).

- Não tá! – ela começou a balançar as mãos. Era a deixa.

Soltei o pé e ela se molhou bem dizer toda.

- INFELIZ!!!!

- sutiã neon! Amarelinho! Huuu.

- Cale a boca!!!! – Ela não se preocupou em escondê-lo. Pegou a mangueira e começou a me molhar – GUERRA!!!!!

Estou ensopado e caído no chão (como diabos vim parar aqui, ainda é segredo de estado).

Vi um par de Havaianas verde em minha frente.

- Isso é para aprender a ter respeito comigo, idiota. – e ria, ria pacas.

- Já parei. Já parei – olhei para sua cara e coloquei um braço para cima – uma ajudinha, sim?

Ela me puxou, segurando-se no capô de seu carro para tanto. Ela teve boa intenção, mas quem fez a maior parte do trabalho fui eu mesmo.

Imprensei-a na superfície do Fiat e olhei para baixo. Presa entre meus braços, ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Estamos gastando água – ela continuou me encarando.

- Eu sei.

Bufou.

- Tem países no Oriente Médio em que a população morre de sede!

- E é por isso que eles vendem petróleo tão caro

- Ei, não é a Claire do 17º ali? – perguntou com os olhos voltados para a esquerda.

- Onde? – ela correu para o outro lado do carro e começou a tirar a espuma com a água – Cadê?

- Ah, não, desculpe, acho que me enganei – e sorriu, largamente.

Caí no truque mais velho de todos.

- Humm. – essa ragata estava começando a me incomodar. Se é que vocês me entendem. – Vou começar com o Golf, certo?

Andei de costas e tirei-a.

Ouvi um barulho de alguém caindo.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntei, virando de frente.

Ela fez um sinal positivo, ainda do chão, de tal forma que só consegui ver seu braço.

_Bingo!_

_

* * *

  
_

N/a: Gente, fevereiro tem médias de 8ºC, e a máxima já registrada foi 16ºC, mas esses dados não devem estar atualizados, devido a essa arrumação de Aquecimento Global. E mesmo que esteja, azar. Queria ver o Sirius sem blusa.

Oieee!!!!

Saudades de todos, desculpem o tamanho, o próximo vem maior! (espero).

Continuem postando e me deixando feliz!!!

**Beijomeliga.**


	4. Fevereiro, menor mês do ano? Não

**Capítulo 4**

**(E ainda dizem que Fevereiro é um mês pequeno)**

**James**** – Parte 1**

**(Domingo, 19h05min, Starbucks, Oxford Street 120)**

- Tá querendo me dizer que você beijou pela primeira vez com 18 anos? – Perguntei incrédulo – Como assim?

- É verdade sim! Juro pela minha mãe! – ela morria de rir – Foi numa festa que fizeram sete minutos no céu.

- E aposto que você teve que beijar o menino mais feio da roda – ria também, como alguém não quis beijar uma garota como ela?!

- Não! Era o mais bonito! Quase entrei em combustão quando vi! – lágrimas de riso escorriam por seu rosto – Mas ele não quis, foi a maior desilusão da minha vida.

- E porque um cara não iria querer namorar com você?! – não consegui segurar – Desculpe a intimidade Lily, mas você é linda.

- Ora, muito obrigada – ela encarou bem – mas eu te explico, na época eu fazia _milhões_ de tratamento: usava aparelho, tomava Roacutan, não tinha noção de moda e o pior, era a melhor da turma, a nerd.

- E o que você fez depois, deixou o cara lá... Ou? – perguntei, curioso.

- Basicamente, eu agarrei ele, depois deixei-o lá, sozinho. Fui para casa, mas antes disse que ele beijava muito mal pro pessoal da roda.

- E aí ele passou a te perseguir no colégio.

- Foi! Como sabe?!

- Homens gostam de mulheres com atitude – dei de ombros – e aposto que em pouco tempo você tirou o aparelho, acabou o tratamento e ficou muito cobiçada. Só que você passou pra Yale e deixou-os para trás.

- Certo! Meu Deus! Acertou, ou melhor, quase, foi Harvard.

- Muito bem! Não posso dizer o mesmo de mim.

- Deixe-me adivinhar essa: você sempre foi o maior _garotão._ – ela sorriu ao usar a palavra de Valerie.

- Correto. Meu primeiro beijo foi há tanto tempo que nem vale a pena citar...

- E a primeira transa? – arregalei os olhos diante de uma pergunta tão direta, desse nível – O que é? Transar é um ato natural nos seres humanos.

- Nada, só é engraçado uma mulher falar disso com tanta liberdade – sorri constrangido, mas que coisa – deixe-me ver, acho que foi aos 16 anos... É foi isso.

- Eu _juro_ que imaginei algo mais... Novo. – sorriu.

- Pad diz a mesma coisa.

A musiquinha do Chopin tocava. Lily deu um leve sorriso ao ver o nome na tela.

- Diz bicha, qual é a boa? – e ria.

Esperei o telefonema, devia ser um amigo gay dela.

- Hurrum, a gente leva – a gente? – tá, terror?! Eu vou gritar, já sabe! – filme? – E sorvete de flocos, tá, e de menta, tá... Ok, beijos.

- A gente leva?... – perguntei.

- Era a Lene, ela e Sirius marcaram uma seção de cinema lá em casa.

- Ahh, e a gente tem que alugar os filmes e levar comida para os dois folgados.

- Pois é, mas deixa, eles passaram o dia lavando o carro, devem estar exaustos.

- É, sei o que aconteceu nesse _lava a jato_... É do Sirius que estamos falando.

- A Marlene é o ponto, aposto que não deixou o braço a torcer.

- Acho que tem razão – concordei.

Estava feliz que apesar do incidente do beijo Lily continuasse com uma conversa agradável. Por um minuto eu achei que ela fosse levantar daquela cadeira e nunca mais olhar na minha cara.

Desta vez Eleanor Rigby iniciou, era o meu celular (n/a: pra quem não sabe, é dos Beatles).

- O que é agora, Padfoot? – Lily encostou a cabeça nas mãos.

- _James, não esqueça de trazer Sinais._

- É esse o filme de terror que você quer? – que coisa sem graça.

-_ Não, além do filme de terror. Você vai entender._

- Ok, você que sabe, a conta é sua.

- _A conta é minha? Nem pense..._

Desliguei.

- Vamos?

- Sim!

**James – Parte 2**

**(Domingo, 19h47min, Blockbuster, Oxford Street 150)**

O tempo voltou a esfriar. Lily já tinha colocado seu casaco outra vez, agora andávamos mais rápido, para evitar congelar.

De acordo com o meu relógio, devia estar fazendo uns 10ºC.

- Então, o que eles querem que levemos? – perguntei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e tirando um gorro verde.

- Um filme de terror – ela falou, passando as mãos pelos inúmeros DVDs existentes na loja - e eu sugiro uma comédia para depois.

- Certo, vamos pegar algum lançamento – indiquei, já de gorro na cabeça.

Ela virou-se e sorriu.

- Mas que bonitinho! Fica parecendo um bibelô de natal! – ela ajustava-o em meus cabelos (n/a: sério, não consegui resistir, tava assistindo Sem Reservas um dia desses e lembrei do gorrinho que o Aaron Eckhart usa, é tão lindo! *o*).

- Obrigado – fiquei sem graça, era realmente uma moça surpreendente.

- Que tal esse aqui? Louca Obsessão? – ela me apontou um clássico de 1990 - _Baseado em um livro de Stephen King, narra a história de um escritor de best-sellers, Paul Sheldon, que é salvo de um acidente por uma enfermeira fã de um de seus personagens. O alívio por estar vivo vira angústia quando a fã o tortura ao saber que seu personagem favorito morre no último romance de Paul._

- Gostei, Stephen King é um mestre no terror! – peguei Sinais e coloquei-o junto – já assistiu O Iluminado?!

- Siiiim!!!! Aquela trilha sonora me deixa de cabelos em pé! (n/a: esse é top, a exceção de O Nevoeiro – que é hilário, mas não dá medo – eu quase me pélo de medo nos filmes dele)

- E que tal este para comédia? – ela tomou o filme de minhas mãos.

- Tootsie?! Eu já assisti, pega outro! Mas se me permite dizer, é a melhor comédia de todos os tempos! O que é o Dustin Hoffman?! – ela vasculhou mais um pouco – Este!!! Saiu no cinema e eu não vi...

- Ele Não Está Tão Afim de Você? – que nome ridículo – tem certeza?

- Ora, diga que sim! – fiz cara de dúvida – É com a Scarlet Johansson!

- Ok, você me convenceu.

- E esse terceiro aí? – ela indicou o outro DVD que eu carregava.

- Sinais, Sirius pediu para levar – entrei na fila.

- Ah, saquei – ela sorriu – seu amigo é o maior sacana, sabia disso?

- Sabia, mas do que exatamente estamos falando?

- Oh, nada, você vai entender.

- Lily... – a repreendi.

- Deixe de ser curioso e vamos logo! Ainda temos que comprar os sorvetes!

- Flocos e menta, sei.

- E cereja pra mim.

- Cereja? Onde espera encontrarmos esse sabor por aqui?

- Tem um gelato no fim da rua, é melhor se apressar!

- Bom dia se... Oi, em que posso ajudá-lo? – a balconista perguntou, sorrindo, numa forma de tentar ser sexy.

Funcionou.

- Olá, esses três aqui, na conta de Sirius Black – coloquei os DVDs na bancada.

- Sirius? Humm, você é amigo dele? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, somos vizinhos! – Lily se intrometeu na conversa – Quer que eu mande algum recado seu?

- Ah, sim! Diga a ele que eu ainda estou esperando _aquela_ saída.

- Pode deixar, a gente avisa! – Lily sorriu de forma gentil.

- Eu vou deixar vocês entregarem só na quinta, por você ser tão legal – apontou para Lily – e você tão bonito – apontou para mim – formam um casal bonitinho.

- Não somos um casal – dissemos em uníssono.

- Ah, tudo bem. Digam ao Sirius que eu mandei um oi.

- Claro, querida – Lily respondeu.

**Marlene**

**(Domingo, 19h50min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

- Sirius, pare de molhar a casa e vá se enxugar! – gritei do quarto – Você já pegou roupas limpas?!

- Já! Acabei de voltar, não estou mais molhado!

Saí em direção à sala para pegar o telefone e vi:

Sim, eu vi.

Sirius de costas, sem roupa _nenhuma_ e colocando uma toalha.

Consegui o telefone e voltei rápido para onde estava, onde me encostei de costas em minha parede Cinza Profundo.

Senhor, ajudai-me a tirar esses pensamentos impuros da minha cabeça!

Tirei a roupa que estava usando e troquei-a por uma calça de moletom cinza com uma camiseta coladinha azul clara. Ela tinha um sorvete com asas e presas de morcego e ao seu lado tinha escrito: "I'm cold Blooded".

Quem se importa com a _merda_ da camisa???

Vi a bunda do Sirius, vi a redonda e durinha bundinha do Sirius, aquela com covinhas em cima e que me deu vontade de morder.

Cale a boca!!!

Vou contar pra vocês, o conheço a mais de um ano e nunca, _nunca_ o tinha visto sequer sem blusa.

E agora ele me aparece nu!

Com aquelas costas de Jared Padalecki, que me fazem _morrer_ todas as vezes que assisto Supernatural (n/a: o Sam!!!!!).

Ai Meu Deus, melhor parar com isso!

Desviei minhas atenções ao telefone em minha mão. Melhor fazer o que tinha planejado.

Tu... Tu... Tu...

- Alô? – uma voz feminina atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Alô, Hale? Oi! Aqui é a Marlene!

- Oi Lene! O que foi?

- Eu liguei pra fazer um convite e...

- Menine – parte da família dela morava em Lyon, na França – estou atrasadíssima! Vou passar pro Remus e você fala com ele, tá? Serrer dans ses bras.

- Ah, ok. Outro.

...

- Alô? Lene?

- Oi Remus! Tudo bom?

- Tudo ótimo, e com vocês aí?

- Em ordem, você sabe – ele riu – escute, liguei para perguntar se vocês não queriam assistir uns filmes com a gente, mas pelo visto não, né?

- Ah, desculpe, não será possível. Hale e eu combinamos de jantar hoje no Amaya, sabe?

- Aquele restaurante chiquérrimo de comida indiana? Humm! Posso saber o motivo de tanto esbanjamento?

- Precisamos contar coisas importantes um ao outro...

- E da sua parte? Não me diga que envolve anéis!

- Sim, mas fale baixo! Ela não pode saber de nada! Decidi-me hoje, quando passava próximo a uma loja da Tiffany's.

- Aí você pensou: é, eu faria uma mulher muito feliz se comprasse esse anel de 18 quilates com essa pedra enorme em cima.

- Hehehe, eu pensei que estava na hora, já que eu não consigo mais viver sem ela.

- Ai que lindooo!!! Posso contar para os de casa?!

- Pode, pode. E diga ao Sirius para não ficar irritado de não ter sido o primeiro a saber. Eu realmente só me decidi agora.

- Meu Deus!!! Vocês são o casal mais perfeito que eu já vi!

- Obrigado, obrigado. Ei, ela está chegando! Sigilo total!

- Pode deixar, boa sorte!

- Certo... Tchau, bom filme.

- Ok, até mais.

_Clique._

- Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!!!!!!!!!! – gritei.

- O que foi?! Você achou a barata que estava indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Não é o... – congelei – uma BARATA?! – subi na cadeira da minha penteadeira.

- Eu estou brincando – ele segurou minha cintura e tirou-me de lá – vamos, diga-me o que aconteceu enquanto eu preparo pipoca – ele colocou-me no chão. Graças a Deus estava devidamente vestido. Um jeans surrado preto e um casaco do Chelsea.

- Você não vai acreditar quando eu disser! – dirigiu-se a minha cozinha conjunta à sala.

- O que, criatura? – ele tirava um pacote de pipocas de microondas do armário.

- Remus e Hale vão para o Amaya hoje.

- E... Qual é o grande acontecimento? – ajustou o tempo no relógio do eletrônico.

- E ele vai pedi-la em casamento!!!!! Não é o máximo?!

- Quê?! Como assim ele não me disse nada?!

- Ele se decidiu hoje, meu caro. Pediu até que você não se estressasse com isso.

- Humm, sei. Mas... Porque está tão alegre? Não é você mesmo que diz que o casamento é uma instituição falha?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas é do Remus e da Hale que estamos falando. Eles simplesmente nasceram um para o outro. E a minha aversão por casamentos ainda me permite de ficar feliz com outros.

- Você é uma criatura estranha demais para tão pouca altura.

- Ora... É nos menores frascos que estão os melhores perfumes... – falei com desdém – Ei, eu poderia preparar toda a decoração do casamento! Imagina que luxo!

- Sossega o facho. Deixa ela aceitar primeiro.

- Que flores eu poderia colocar? – ignorei Sirius – Tulipas! Não... Muito chamativo... Orquídeas! Não... Muito caras... Flores de laranjeira! Sim!!! Idéia perfeita!

Sirius levantou o casaco nessa hora e coçou o abdômen.

- Não vai parar com isso não? – ele reclamou.

Mas eu estava inundada em meus pensamentos impuros pela terceira vez aquele dia.

Imaginei-me colocando a mão naqueles gominhos bem desenhados...

- A pipoca tá pronta – ele virou de uma vez.

Saí do transe.

- Oi gente! Chegamos com as coisas! – Lily invadia o apartamento.

**Lily**

**(Domingo, 18h31min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

Coloquei os DVDs na mesinha de centro que ficava em frente ao sofá super florido de Marlene (a maior moda na Espanha).

James tirava os sorvetes do saco e ia entregando a cada um de nós:

- Flocos para a senhorita – ele entregou a Lene uma pequena caixa de isopor, junto com uma colherzinha.

- Menta para você – repetiu o mesmo com Sirius.

- Seu sorvete incrivelmente difícil de encontrar, cereja – e passou para mim.

- E a coisa mais fácil do mundo, chocolate.

Ele não é um amor?! Quando foi que eu pude pensar que ele estaria interessado em outra coisa?

Tenho um irmaozão!

- Vocês chegaram na hora certa! A pipoca tá pronta!

- Obaaa! Pipoca! – comemorei.

Sentamos no grande sofá e Marlene foi colocar o primeiro filme: Louca Obsessão.

Ela não tinha notado, mas estava em uma posição um tanto quanto estranha.

- Yeiah! Cavalinho! – Sirius jogou uma almofada em sua bunda – Que pose sexy, Lene!

Ela estava de quatro, mas como o DVD era baixo, teve que empinar a bunda pra cima.

Ela levantou, deu um olhar gélido em Sirius e ia sentar-se ao lado de James se ele não tivesse sido mais rápido a puxando para junto de si, num abraço de urso.

- Não acredito que você vai ficar puta com uma besteira dessas! Sente-se aí! – ele a colocou entre eu e ele, passando um braço sobre seu ombro.

- Tire esse braço daí, você sabe que eu não me assusto com facilidade – ela estava se passando, de novo, pela incrível habilidade que tinha de não ter medo de _nenhum_ filme de terror. Bizarro – mas se você quiser, eu posso te dar a minha mão pra você não borrar nas calças.

- Ora, cale a boca – ele pediu – mas eu vou aceitar, porque é um filme do Stephen King.

Sirius sibilou por cima de sua cabeça para mim: "Vocês trouxeram o outro?"

Eu fiz um positivo e ele sorriu, que maligno!

- Sirius morre de medo de filmes de terror – James comentou ao meu lado, baixinho.

- Sério? – perguntei – Um cara tão grande como ele com medo de um filme?!

- É sim, pode olhar, agora mesmo deve estar apertando a mão de Lene – virei a cabeça e lá estava ele: triturando a mão de Marlene – eu disse.

- E quanto a filmes de ETs? – perguntei.

- Ele é imune a coisas sobrenaturais, exceto espíritos e demônios...

- Ahhh, entendo perfeitamente agora!

- Estou muito curioso, sabia?

- Se acalme, você vai rir quando descobrir.

O filme ia passando até que Amy, a enfermeira louca do filme entrou de uma vez no quarto do escritor. Ela começou a gritar porque ele tinha matado seu personagem favorito. Mas ela era meio psicopata... Meu Deus, isso foi muito tenso.

Encolhi-me um pouco e James me aninhou com os braços, numa posição confortabilíssima.

- Ahhhh, não o mate!!!! – Sirius gritava, enlaçado ao braço de Marlene, com as pernas em seu colo – Ufa, por um segundo eu pensei que ela ia jogar aquilo nele... – a cena mais hilária que eu já vi.

- Hahahahaha!!! – nós três rimos dele, que teve que gargalhar junto para aliviar a tensão.

- _Because If I die, you die._ – Lene imitou a voz da atriz com perfeição – Vamos Sirius, acalme-se, é só um filme.

- _Where is Paul Sheldon?_ – James leu os escritos do jornal – Você tem visto por aí, Pad?

- Calem a boca! Ela quer que ele queime os escritos agora! – ele gritou.

Estava tão cansada e num lugar tão confortável que acabei dormindo. James fazia cafuné em meus cabelos e eu simplesmente apaguei.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas levantei sobressaltada.

- CARALHO, MANO!!!! – e é com esta incrível frase que você espera ser acordada – Você viu que tiro brutal?! Logo agora que o cara ia se salvar!!!

- Sirius, você é um imbecil – James falou ao meu lado – pode voltar a dormir Lily, se quiser.

- Não, não – limpei o rosto – só um minuto, vou pegar um café, podem continuar assistindo.

- Ele tá refazendo o livro!!! Como pode?!

- Sirius, fique quieto – Marlene e James falaram.

Deixei a cafeteira fazer o seu serviço e logo estava de volta com uma xícara fumegante.

Olhei para o sofá e para a poltrona ao lado.

Sofá = cafuné de James = sono.

Poltrona = sem Sirius = sem café em meu moletom (caso ele pule e me dê um susto) = tranqüilidade.

- Ok, vou terminar o café na poltrona.

- ISSO!!!! JOGA A MÁQUINA NELA!!! – Sirius gritava – VALEUUUU!!!!

E com mais e mais gritos depois o filme acabou e fomos ao segundo. Sinais.

- Lene, vai lá colocar o outro, vai – ele incitou – com aquela pose sexy outra vez.

- Não – ela revirou os olhos – James, você poderia ir lá, sim?

- Ok – ele disse e logo deitava no chão para rodar o DVD.

- Eeeei, achei que fosse colocar de quatro também! – ela resmungou.

- Eu sei que tenho uma bunda muito gostosinha Lene – ele disse pegando o controle da TV – mas é meio estranho essa posição para um homem hétero.

- É um excelente ponto, Prongs – Sirius continuou – eu acho que ia frescar com sua cara para todo o sempre se visse uma cena dessas.

- Somos dois – confirmei.

- Qual é o filme da vez? – Marlene perguntou, cruzando as pernas no sofá.

- Sinais – James falou, solenemente.

- O QUÊ???? VOCÊS TROUXERAM UM FILME DE ETS???? – ela gritou.

- Qual é o grande problema? - James perguntou.

- EU TENHO PAVOR DE ETS!!! – ela quase chorava – Sirius, seu cachorro, aposto que foi você que pediu para eles trazerem isso!

- Eeerr... Sim. É lógico.

- Ela tem trauma, essa é a verdade – comentei – desde o dia em que... – ela me cortou.

- Eu tinha quatro anos e acabara de voltar de um dia feliz na praia, liguei a televisão esperando encontrar um desenho animado divertido quando percebi que era domingo, e não tínhamos TV a cabo – ela narrava, nostalgicamente – Mamãe me disse: filha, vá assistir o filme que está passando, é muito lindo!

- Como uma criança feliz, fui ver o que era – ela continuou – mas eis que vi um dedo enorme saindo de um arbusto e que brilhava na ponta. Foi a pior coisa que já presenciei em toda a minha vida!

- Você tem medo de ET, o extraterrestre? - James não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- É isso mesmo! Ela me disse que sonhou... – Sirius foi interrompido.

- Sonhei por dois anos seguidos com aquele cabeçudo invadindo a minha janela à noite... Desde então, morro de medo de alienígenas e nunca terminei de assistir esse filme.

- Não é a coisa mais obtusa que já ouviu em toda a sua vida?! – perguntei.

- Com certeza. – James gargalhava.

- Eu não vou assistir Sinais outra vez... Quase não durmo depois disso! – ela choramingou.

- Eu posso te dar a minha mão se você tiver muito medo, querida Lene. – Sirius deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu vou aceitar – olhamo-la incrédulos – Qual é?! Não sou insensível na maior parte do tempo!

**Sirius**

**(Domingo, 22h08min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

Os filmes acabaram e terminou que ficou muito tarde para a comédia romântica que Lily havia escolhido. Mas como eles só precisariam ser entregues na quinta-feira, deixamos para outro dia.

- Estou com sono, acho que vou me recolher – Lily bocejava.

- Eu também vou indo – James se manifestou – Você vem Pads?

- Não vai, não – Marlene disse, intrometendo-se.

- Por quê? – perguntei, cruzando os braços.

- Vai me ajudar com a louça – e passou-me um pano de enxugar pratos lilás – É o mais justo, já que eles compraram o sorvete e pegaram os DVDs.

- No meu nome – completei.

Ela deu um soquinho em meu ombro.

- Shiii, eles estão se despedindo – ela falou baixinho.

James e Lily estavam na porta, era visível a vontade de Prongs agarrá-la até que esta ficasse sem fôlego.

- Então, até mais! – Ela falou bem felizinha, uma atitude totalmente não-me-beije.

- Tchau – ele coçou os cabelos e se inclinou em sua direção. Epa...

Ela o beijou rápido na bochecha e saiu para o quarto. Sem saltitar ou vermelha, apenas com um visível sono.

Lily (1) X James (0).

Eu segurei uma risada ao ver a cara de decepção dele. Logo saiu de lá e fechou a porta.

- Tadinho... Lily não entendeu o recado? – Lene comentava, lavando a primeira xícara – Vou falar com ela depois.

- Estava óbvio que ela não tinha a intenção de beijá-lo, mas parece que o meu amigo pontudo não entendeu a mensagem – respondi, enxugando a louça – acho que está apaixonado.

- Você acha? Tão rápido assim?

- Sim, ele é assim mesmo, o maior mulherengo, mas se apaixona com facilidade – ela fez uma cara dura pra mim – não com qualquer uma! Isso só aconteceu... Duas vezes, e ele soube bem cedo. Foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Humm, saquei.

Alguns minutos a mais, acabamos com toda a tralha suja.

- Certo, terminamos aqui – joguei o pano em cima da cadeira – tchau – beijei seu rosto.

- Espera – ela disse, colocando-o num varalzinho embaixo da pia – vamos assistir ao outro filme, por favor!

- Lene, eu trabalho amanhã.

- Eu sei, e eu tenho um encontro com uma família em Nothing Hill – ela retrucou – por mim, pleaseee! Eu não vou conseguir dormir e aparecerei lá com cara de sapo!

- Tá, ok. Você venceu.

Marlene imitou James e eu ri.

- Nada de bunda empinada desta vez – ela disse.

Com alguns minutos de filme e algumas secadas brutais nos seios da Scarlet Johansson, ela comenta.

- Pobre Gigi, eu sei totalmente como ela se sente! Os homens são uns canalhas!

- Eu não acredito que você fica esperando eles ligarem o dia todo! – ri.

- Não... Eu sou super desleixada... A maioria das vezes estou tão bêbada que nem lembro de ter saído.

- Duas cervejas realmente fazem um estrago – brinquei.

- Ora, cale a boca, com isso eu só fico alegrinha.

- Sei, qualquer dia desses a gente tem que combinar de ir a uma boate de novo.

- É uma excelente idéia! Faremos os quatro, vai ser divertido! – ela bateu palmas – Olhe só para este homem! Ele é perfeito!

- Bem Affleck ou Neil? (n/a: é o personagem dele no filme).

- Os dois! – rolei os olhos – "Contra a natureza é o gato que amamentou aquele macaco". Genial, quem precisa casar?!

- Provavelmente a Jennifer Aniston – falei – Qual é a sua contra os casamentos? Eu podia até dizer que é um trauma de família, mas pelo que sei seus pais continuam casados e felizes.

- Não é um trauma, eu tenho medo do desleixo! Imagine a cena que acontece com _todos_ os casais: mulheres ficam feias e sem senso de moda, pulando estrias, celulites e pés de galinha; homens ficam gordos e ranzinzas que só sabem beber. – era verdade – aí vêm os filhos e eles não tem mais tempo para sexo. Acabam virando grandes amigos ou traindo um ao outro.

- Ok, sou obrigado a concordar com você.

- Não é?! Obrigada! – continuou – Eu não quero isso na minha vida, estou em busca de companheirismo acompanhado de paixão, para todo o sempre. Juntar as tralhas é a melhor opção criada pelo homem. A partir do momento que nos intitulamos "casados", as coisas começam a ruir.

- Prefiro ser um solteiro inveterado.

- Pra você é fácil falar – ela disse – é jovem e desimpedido, fora que os homens ficam super charmosos com o tempo, é só olhar o Richard Gere... Isso não acontece com o sexo oposto. Literalmente.

- Claro que sim! Veja só a... Qual é mesmo o nome dela... Demi Moore! Sim! Ou a Madonna, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Kim Basinger...

- Elas possuem dinheiro suficiente para plásticas, fama incomparável para contratar os melhores personal-trainers do mundo e vontade avassaladora de fecharem a boca para comer – enumerou – eu... Eu só vou ao meu sapateado duas vezes por semana. Fim.

- Pare de ser pessimista...

- Ora, eu... – paramos de discutir quando ouvimos uma musiquinha no filme:

_Mary, Oh Mary... Mary, Mary, Mary._

_Hi, Mary. Is Jude. Call me back._

_Bye, Bye._

- Hey, isso dá certo? – perguntei.

- Shii!!!

_Jenny, Oh Jenny... Jenny, Jenny, Jenny._

_Hey, Jenny. Is Jude._

_I'm just call… What number I…_

- Hahahahahahahaha – rimos juntos - Isso foi impagável!!!

Depois de minutos se passarem, Marlene pegou no sono em meus braços.

Resolvi terminar de ver o filme e depois ir pra casa, já estava por lá mesmo...

O cara que Lene havia dito ser "perfeito" estava casando. No fim das contas, acho que todo mundo precisa relaxar um pouco ao lado da pessoa que ama...

Acho que eu gostaria de casar, mas provavelmente eu não nasci pra isso.

Olhei para sua tranqüilidade, repousando a mão em meu braço, enquanto encolhia as pernas.

Depositei-lhe um cálido beijo em seus lábios.

Simplesmente não consegui me conter.

Deve ter sido influência do filme.

Amanhã volto como solteiro convicto. Mas hoje, não.

* * *

Hellooos!!!!

Gente, obrigadíssimo pelas reviews, vocês fazem da minha vida mais feliz!!!

Olhem só, o Remus apareceu!!!!

Postando em breve.

**Beijomeliga.**


	5. São As Águas de Março

**Agradecimentos especiais a este capítulo:**

Quero dizer que estou muito feliz com todas as reviews que tenho recebido e peço desculpas pela demora, a internet resolveu não colaborar...

Um oi aos meus amigos que estão me dando uma ajudinha: Manu, Arthur, Luana e Bárbara. Olá pessoas!

Estava com bloqueio de criatividade, admito, mas tudo foi resolvido após assistir New York, I Love You, alguns episódios de Grey's Anatomy e Greek.

Espero que o capítulo esteja à altura da espera.

PS: comerciais tirados dos filmes Do Que As Mulheres Gostam e Como Perder Um Homem Em Dez Dias.

**Beijomeliga.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5**

**(São As Águas de Março)**

**James**

**(Quinta-feira, 10h10min, algum cubículo da filial londrina Le Vallè)**

- Então está decidido – juntei alguns papéis e estratos bancários espalhados.

- Sim, nossa conta "Do Que As Mulheres Gostam" da Nike está completa!

- Vai ser um estouro de vendas, escreva o que estou dizendo Tom!

Fizemos um comercial baseado nas preocupações femininas diante de um encontro, nele uma mulher comum iniciava sua corrida diária com os tênis da marca enquanto apareciam frases:

_Você não fica diante do espelho depois de uma corrida_

_E se pergunta o que a rua acha da sua roupa_

_Você não precisa ouvir suas piadas_

_E fingir que são engraçadas_

_Não seria mais fácil correr_

_Se você se vestisse de maneira mais sexy_

_A rua não nota_

_Se você não estiver usando batom_

_Ela não liga_

_Quantos anos você tem_

_E você pode contar com ela_

_Sempre que quiser_

_Quando já passou o dia_

_Ou algumas horas desde o último encontro_

_Tudo o que importa para rua é_

_Que você a visite de vez em quando_

_Sem jogos_

_Só esportes_

- É... Parece que a dupla Frasier e Potter ataca outra vez!

Fechei o portfólio em que estávamos trabalhando.

- O que me diz de um chop agora no almoço? Dar uma olhada na mulherada, você sabe... – ele perguntou dando-me uma cotovelada.

Tom Frasier é um velho colega de trabalho, poderia até dizer que era o meu sócio no comércio publicitário desde o dia em que nosso chefe incumbiu-nos da conta dos diamantes Shine que foi, sem dúvidas, o melhor contrato fechado do ano. Após outros projetos juntos, conseguimos o jingle do Smelly Cat e fomos transferidos para Londres, como acionistas legais da empresa.

- Acho uma... – interrompi minha fala para atender o celular que vibrava em cima da mesa – Só um minuto – sorri ao ler o nome da ruiva no visor.

- Alô?

- Oi James! Aqui é a Lily! – ela parou por um minuto – Nossa, nem vi a hora, você deve estar de serviço...

- Pode falar, acabei de tirar um... Intervalo – escorei-me na cadeira.

- É mesmo? Ok, vou ser rápida. Será que posso te pedir um favor?

- Diga o que queres e terás.

- Que cavalheirismo – ela deu uma breve risada.

- Sempre, sempre.

- Sim! Posso te alugar no horário de almoço? Preciso de uma opinião sua e... Enfim, vai ser de seu interesse.

- Claro, onde nos encontramos?

- Nobu, às 13h, tá bom pra você? Lá na Barkeley Street.

- Está, até o almoço, então.

- Certo, um beijo.

- Outro pra você.

_Clique._

- Suponho que este seja um não ao nosso Happy Hour, não é? – Tom estava com os braços cruzados por trás do pescoço, com um sorriso enviesado – Era a ruiva, não?

- Sim, você sabe que as mulheres sempre têm prioridade nesta empresa.

- Compreendo – ele gargalhou – podemos deixar isso pra noite, caso esteja disponível.

- Espero realmente que não esteja – corrigi-me antes que ele pudesse ofender-se – entenda, uma cama a dois é bem mais apreciada.

- Eu achava que você não queria _apenas_ sexo com essa – ele gargalhou – mais um solteiro convicto no escritório?

- Eu não sei se quero apenas _isso_ com ela – respondi – mas não quer dizer que não possa fazê-lo hoje.

- E depois você pensa no que fazer.

- Exato! Você entendeu meu ponto de vista.

- Olhe, eu sei que é um excelente plano abordado por nós, homens – ele pausou – pedir o telefone da garota e _depois _decidir se liga ou não. Mas esta aí é sua vizinha, você vai encontrá-la no outro dia. Quer queira, quer não.

- É verdade... Não tinha pensado nisso. Mas algo me diz que não vou me arrepender.

- É porque você está de _cinco_ por ela – ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – lembre-se que ela pode não correspondê-lo da mesma maneira.

- Eu não estou não, que mania essa de você e Sirius falarem...

- Cara, você saiu com a Valerie por piedade. Sabe o que é isso? Ela não precisou nem se insinuar para eu levá-la ao meu apartamento.

- Ok, talvez eu esteja gostando da ruiva mesmo. Qual é o grande problema?

- Talvez ela não goste de você da mesma forma – ele pausou – mulheres são criaturas incompreensíveis! Sou exemplo vivo de que isso é verdade.

- Eu tenho meus métodos para fazê-la convencer-se do contrário – sorri malicioso.

Tom tem 34 anos e já foi casado duas vezes. Era divorciado em ambos.

Ele vivia duro graças a pensões dobradas que tinha que pagar todos os meses as suas diabólicas ex-mulheres.

Dá graças a Deus por ter optado pela vasectomia antes de conhecê-las.

- O método Potter, heim? – ele riu – Você é um canalha mesmo...

- A vida é dos espertos, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Tem razão... – ele olhou para a esquerda e precipitou-se em sair – Miss Choro Pacas está vindo, boa sorte.

- Obrigado, vou precisar.

Tom saiu, passando direto por Valerie, que tinha os olhos vermelhos.

- James... – ela começou.

- Diga Jekings – falei enquanto fingia digitar palavras muito importantes no computador a minha frente – o que posso fazer para ajudá-la? – levantei o olhar rapidamente e pude ver o seu marejado.

- Eu... Eu... – ela sentou-se onde estava Tom, antes de ter saído – Queria saber se não quer sair hoje... Mais tarde, tomar um drinque, algo do tipo – ela baixou a cabeça e cruzou as pernas de forma provocativa, alisando uma delas com a mão de unhas vermelho vivo.

- Er... Escute – desviei minha atenção para seu rosto – Tom e eu combinamos um Happy Hour depois do expediente. Você poderia ir também, estamos convidando a todos do escritório.

- Certo... Vejo você mais tarde – ela inclinou-se em minha direção na vã tentativa de dar-me um beijo.

Desviei a cadeira rapidamente para trás, pegando um papel qualquer que se encontrava no porta-arquivos.

- Claro... – agora eu rezava para não precisar ir nessa festa.

Valerie saiu chorando.

Aquela mulher devia fazer terapia.

- Ei James – Tom apareceu por cima da minha cabine.

- O que?

- Sabe quem acabou de chegar?

- Não, quem?

- A responsável pela nossa conta, a senhora-relações-públicas da Nike.

- A Megera Indomável?

- Sim, vamos logo.

Peguei o nosso projeto e levei-o para onde Tom falava pacientemente com uma mulher de roupa de ginástica.

- Sra. Logan – falei – que prazer em revê-la tão cedo.

- Ah, olá Potter. Vamos logo com isso – disse encaminhando-se à sala de reuniões.

- É um absurdo essa mulher ser tão bonita e tão carrasca – Ele comentou baixinho.

- Ela nem é tão bonita assim, e mesmo que fosse, não valeria a pena.

- Verdade...

Sra. Logan fez questão de se vestir inteiramente de Nike em todas as reuniões que tivemos. Ela é viúva (segundo as más línguas, matou o marido de aborrecimento... Outros que foi apenas envenenamento) e uma das figuras mais importantes da empresa. Extremamente irritante e irritada.

Ah é, ela também era bem bonita, mulata dos olhos azuis profundos. Mas definitivamente não vale o esforço.

- Prepare-se para o combate – concluí.

**Marlene**

**(Quinta-feira, 11h43min, Perambulando pela Oxford Street)**

Andar pela a rua carregando uma filmadora digital certamente não foi o que planejei para hoje. É uma forma de ser notada em todos os cantos que pisa, eu não estou acostumada (e nem quero) a ser o centro das atenções...

Apesar dos pesares, isso vai fazer muito bem ao meu ego.

Preparem-se, pois estou a um passo de conquistar o meu sonho:

Vou criar minha primeira linha de estampas!!!!

Tudo bem, é para camisetas, com temática urbana. Mas não significa que eu não possa ficar super animada com a oportunidade.

Fiquei sabendo da notícia há três dias quando uma tal de Carmen Dickens ligou para o meu apartamento. Em poucas palavras ela dizia que tinha ficado impressionada com o trabalho que fiz na casa dos Wagner (a família que eu fui atender em Nothing Hill – eu desenhei e pintei a cortina do escritório deles, ficou uma obra de arte. Creio que estava inspirada no dia) e queria que eu fizesse quatro estampas diferentes para a coleção que sairia no fim de junho.

Lógico que eu aceitei, preciso dizer? O preço oferecido foi uma coisa de outro mundo (vou reformar o meu guarda-roupa, internamente, dar uma de Esquadrão da Moda) e se eles gostarem mesmo do trabalho, poderão vir a me chamar para criar mais vezes.

Ah é, e eu vou ter meu trabalho divulgado na Zara. Sacou agora? Uma loja que existe no mundo todo!!!!

Nos Wagner eu pensei em uma cortina toda branca, com desenhos dos pontos turísticos que eles mais gostam no mundo inteiro (eles viajam demais, super inveja dessas pessoas que tem dinheiro para passar as férias no Taiti, no Alaska, no Marrocos, em _Dubai_). O resultado ficou espetacular. Sério mesmo.

Eu devo parte desse projeto ao Sirius, devo dizer. Ele me ajudou a encontrar fotos perfeitas dos locais que eu tinha que desenhar (Torre Eiffel, Cristo Redentor, Muralhas da China, Monte Everest...), com a ajuda do Google Earth e de revistas de turismo (eu cheguei a comprar 12 delas).

Sim... O Sirius, eu acabei não comentando o que aconteceu depois daquele dia.

_*Flashback_, pra você matar a saudaaaaade (n/a: é uma interna, relevem).*

Fim de Fevereiro

(Domingo, 00h25min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)

Acordei no meio da noite, sentindo um leve arrepio. Tinha sonhado com aquele dedo horrível que mais parecia uma lanterna gigante perto do meu rosto.

Tétrico.

Abri os olhos no mesmo instante e reparei que o filme tinha acabado e a monitor da TV exibia uma tela azul, Sirius dormia ao meu lado.

Ao meu lado é eufemismo para a situação! Eu estava totalmente enroscada na lateral de seu corpo, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e os pés entrelaçados nos seus.

Não parecia certo, mas estava bom (excetuando as minhas costas, que estavam quebradas... Deve ser o sofá).

- Sirius – chamei em seu ouvido, para não acordar Lily – Sirius...

- Humm... – ele murmurou, ainda de olhos fechados – não, eu protesto...

Estava sonhando.

- Sirius! – falei mais rápido, num som decibéis mais alto comparados a vez passada – acorde!

- Quê? – ele abriu os olhos lentamente – Lene? Bom... Dia?

- Não... Ainda é noite – eu falei – porque não foi pra casa?

- Digamos que não pude... – ele apontou para nós – e esqueci as chaves lá, acho que James não sabe desse detalhe.

- Ah... Muito bem, vou pro meu quarto agora – levantei, meio sem graça – espere que eu trague uns cobertores e um travesseiro para você.

- Lene... Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Qual o grande problema? Você não dorme sozinho em casa? – coloquei a mão na cintura.

- Durmo, mas em uma cama – ele sentou, estralando as costas – por favor, eu trabalho amanhã cedo.

Pensei um pouco no assunto. Eu e Sirius no meu quarto... Hã...

- Prometo ser legal, não vou fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Tá certo. Mas se eu notar que você está se excedendo eu te empurro no chão.

- Que agradável... – ele virava-se em torno de seu tronco – feito.

- Vamos – e andei em direção ao quarto no lado esquerdo do apartamento.

Já nas acomodações, abri meu armário de portas corridas de vidro fosco e retirei um pijama.

- Eu vou me trocar – disse – tente não pegar todo o espaço da cama.

- Pode deixar – ele sentava-se na ponta – posso me enrolar nesse edredom?

- Não - ele queria usar o que cobria o colchão – pegue este embaixo dos travesseiros e deite por cima desse aí. Acredite, é muito confortável.

- Ok.

Fui ao banheiro e coloquei uma calça de linho listrada vermelha com uma regata branca por cima de um top cinza. Normalmente eu durmo sem o top, mas o Sirius ia ver... Enfim. Nada legal.

Lavei o rosto, coloquei hidratante no corpo (solução para acabar com estrias, ou melhor, evitar) e escovei os dentes.

Logo voltei ao quarto e vi Sirius sem o casaco e sem o jeans, dobrando sua roupa num canto do quarto.

Pelo menos ele ainda tinha a cueca (azul marinho) e a blusa (de mangas, parecendo muito confortável, branca).

Ele virou-se para mim (que estava vermelha – graças a Deus as únicas luzes ligadas eram as do abajur, de forma que ele não poderia notar) e colocou um sorriso fechado no rosto.

Entrei embaixo do edredom (o segundo) sendo acompanhada logo em seguida.

Virei de costas e desliguei o abajur da minha cabeceira.

- Boa noite – falei, colocando as costas apoiadas na superfície da cama.

- Boa noite – ele estava de lado, virado para mim – sonhe com os anjos – e deu um beijo na minha testa, antes de ficar na mesma posição que eu, desligando seu abajur.

Minha testa ficou formigando por uns tempos, até que dormi tranqüila.

Fim de Fevereiro

(O dia seguinte)

O que posso dizer sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior?

Não, nós não transamos, suas mentes poluídas.

Não, nós não nos amassamos, se querem saber.

Quer dizer... Não exatamente.

Fazia frio, o que é incrível, a amplitude térmica desse dia bombou. E nós estávamos lá... Pois é. Nós... Aconchegamo-nos.

Eu não sei vocês, mas conchinha é a melhor posição de todos os tempos para dormir. É simplesmente agradável. Eu não consegui conter-me de apoiar meu rosto naquelas costas fantásticas.

Sim, a culpa foi minha. Perdoem-me.

De manhã cedo, acordei mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que despertei no sofá. Com uma diferença.

Existia uma mão, e essa mão era grande demais para ser minha, em cima de um dos meus seios.

É.

Sirius dormia tranquilamente com a mão em _mim._

E existia uma _leve_ protuberância (detesto descrever assim, mas entendam... É constrangedor falar ereção. Merda...)... _Lá._

Eu tirei a sua mão de mim e dirigi-me pra cozinha.

O resto do dia foi bom. Eu não citei esses ocorridos para ele.

Ia ser... Estranho.

*Fim de _Flashback*_

Voltando para o meu incrível trabalho, resolvi ontem que iria filmar o movimento da rua e ver rostos peculiares para uma estampa bem cosmopolita (enquadrando as diferentes origens londrinas). Resumia-se em rostos de pessoas nas estampas.

E então, aqui estou eu, caminhando pela Oxford Street a procura de pessoas interessantes.

Já filmei tanta coisa que posso fazer um intervalo para comer (saí de casa com tanta vontade de começar isso logo que nem me incomodei com café da manhã).

E foi o que fiz.

O Brazil by Kilo estava a apenas alguns passos de distância. Encaminhei-me até lá para dar um oi ao seu Francisco e comer a promoção mais famosa da lanchonete: feijoada, pão de queijo e guaraná por apenas 6£.

Aqui tem a melhor comida do mundo! Meu sonho é ir ao Brasil algum dia, é um país perfeito para turismo: comida deliciosa, tempo maravilhoso, homens lindos, sarados _e_ bronzeados... Meu Deus, sonho.

- Seu Francisco, como vai? – perguntei, assim que o vi.

- Ora, ora, Marlene, há quanto tempo não te vejo aqui – ele falou – sente-se nessa mesa, por favor, de frente para o movimento, como gosta!

- Obrigada – ele me colocou do lado da parede de vidro que dava para a rua, aproveitei para deixar a câmera ligada para lá.

- O de sempre? – ele perguntou.

- O de sempre.

Ele sorriu e virou-se para uma mesa ao lado da minha. Parecia anotar a mesma coisa que eu havia pedido para um homem.

Tentei reparar o que fazia, e, como era, assim que seu Francisco saiu.

Ele anotava alguma coisa em um caderno de folhas recicláveis (1 ponto positivo). Bebia água (2 pontos positivos). Usava uma calça jeans bem clara com uma camiseta listrada cinza com branco, havaianas brancas, um casaco verde musgo bem despojado e um chapéu de coco preto (7 pontos positivos + 1 pela originalidade do acessório).

Ele era meio loiro, sei lá, meio Jude Law em O Amor Não Tira Férias, aliás... O cabelo como um todo parecia demais (9 pontos positivos).

Ah. E tinha lindos olhos castanhos escuros, pequenininhos (sem chegar a ser japa...), sabem o Josh Hartnett?! É isso (10 pontos positivos).

Ok, ele passou no teste, com louvor.

Meu celular começou a tocar e ele olhou em minha direção.

_Some people think that are__ always right. Others are quiet and uptight._

Procurei-o na bolsa e simplesmente não conseguia achá-lo, o cara ficava encarando e sorrindo com You Only Live Once do The Strokes. A concentração foge nessas horas.

_Others they seem so very __Nice, nice, nice, nice, nice. Oh oh._

- Cadê esse pedaço de merda... – murmurei baixinho ao vasculhar o interior da minha bolsa amarela com cerejas de vários tamanhos e cores (eu a comprei desta cor e as desenhei).

_In fact they might feel sad and wrong__. Oh no._

Então eu achei. Vi o nome de Sirius na tela e encaminhei-me até o banheiro para atender com mais tranqüilidade.

- O que você quer – falei grossa.

- Lene, eu... – ele parou – estou atrapalhando?

- Está. Mas fale logo, a merda já está feita.

- Desculpe-me, mas... Eu preciso de sua ajuda – ele tinha uma voz triste.

- Sirius, o que foi? – perguntei mais doce.

- É o Remus, faz uma semana que ele não aparece aqui no trabalho.

- Já tentou ligar?

- Já, mas ele não atende nem o celular nem o fixo, também não responde os e-mails ou recados no Myspace.

- Meu Deus, o que terá ocorrido?

- Não sei. Você pode vir aqui no fim do expediente? Podemos ir até o seu apartamento.

- Claro, você está de carro?

- Sim.

- Ok, eu pego um metrô até aí. 18h está bom para você?

- Tá ótimo.

- Então até mais tarde.

- Tchau.

_Clique._

Algo tinha acontecido, Remus não é desses de dar preocupações aos outros, é um cara responsável.

Eu temia que... Não, deixe para lá.

Voltei a minha mesa e a comida já tinha chegado. Mas o curioso homem da mesa ao lado havia saído.

**Lily**

**(Quinta-feira, 12h38min, Nobu, Westferry Circus, 34)**

Cheguei mais cedo do que o planejado onde combinamos, mas era um caso importante.

Juliet, uma amiga minha, ficou super encantada com James em um dia que eu comentava sobre os filmes que tínhamos assistido e ela observava as fotos tiradas na ocasião.

Ela disse: "Meu Deus Lily, que pedaço de mau caminho! Já pegou?", no que eu respondi que não. Afinal, ele era como um irmão para mim.

Ficou tão feliz com a notícia que perguntou se eu não poderia falar dela para ele, e, quem sabe, perguntá-lo se não queria sair qualquer dia desses.

Achei uma idéia ótima, já estava até imaginando a cena: James, Juliet, Eu e Hugh saindo juntos num bar qualquer, todos nos divertindo e bebendo.

Que beleza!

Ah é... Hugh apareceu aqui de novo e me chamou para sair. Dessa vez para ir ao Red Lion, um pub famoso em Londres.

E não ficar só nos finalmente, ele queria conhecer-me melhor.

Não era um amor?!

E assim ficou decidido, tirei umas fotos casuais com Juliet para poder mostrá-la a ele.

Ela era loira, magrinha (mas não demais), tinha olhos verdes claros e um grande sorriso no rosto. Ela me lembrava a Claire Forlani, em Encontro Marcado (n/a: assistam a este filme maravilhoso! AGORA!!!!).

Fizemos biquinho para o celular, rimos, tentamos fotos "naturais". Uma graça.

Ele ia gostar dela, eu tenho certeza.

Então hoje, encontrar-me-ei com ele, falarei sobre Juliet e pedirei sua ajuda na compra de uma roupa para mais tarde.

Idéia perfeita!

Enquanto James não vinha, puxei uns resumos que havia preparado para estudar em meus horários livres, afinal, eu ainda estou estudando. A prova de residência será apenas em outubro, quando sairei desta posição de "bixo" para a de "veterano".

Alguns minutos depois, suturas treinadas em uma banana (sim, é bem prático), James chegou e sentou-se a minha frente.

- O que está fazendo com essa banana? – ele perguntou, tocando nas linhas sintéticas.

- São suturas, estou treinando – expliquei – essa aí que você pegou são pontos simples, usados principalmente na pele. O da esquerda são donati, usados para feridas mais profundas, podemos dizer. Os da direita são intradérmicos, para plástica e o último são pontos em U, para cirurgias cardiovasculares (n/a: eu vi isso num site de medicina, perdoem-me se tiver errado alguma coisa, eu realmente não nasci para ser médica...).

- Que divertido! Parece até o Chuck, depois de ser custurado... – ele riu e pegou a banana com as mãos e colocou quatro palitinhos em sua superfície, depois tirou uma caneta do bolso e desenhou um rosto feio. – Woahh, sou a Banana, a fruta assassina!

Eu ri, muito. Que coisa bonitinha!

- Tira uma foto, por favor – falei entre gargalhadas – melhor, deixa eu filmar você falando isso!

Depois de filmarmos, chamamos o garçom.

- Oi, boa tarde – comecei – vamos fazer os pedidos! Qual o seu nome?

- Lee, senhora – sorri.

- Senhorita, então Lee, eu vou querer essa porção de Robalo temperado e duas porções de rolinho primavera. – sorri.

- Anotei, vai querer saquê?

- Não, não posso, ainda vou voltar para o hospital.

- E para o senhor?

- Quero um Yakisoba misto, por favor.

- Ok, alguma coisa para beber?

- Uma coca light – falei.

- E um Aquarius Fresh.

- Trago agora ou mais tarde?

- Agora – falamos juntos.

- Volto logo com os pedidos. Com licença.

Em questão de três minutos ele trouxe as bebidas, assim fiquei conversando com James coisas banais da vida. Eu separei os assuntos principais para depois do almoço. Acho que seria mais confortável.

- Como vai a Valerie? – perguntei normalmente – Ela ainda chora ao te ver? – imitei a Choro Pacas com águas nos olhos.

- Chora... É constrangedor – ele respondeu – você acredita que ela me chamou pra sair hoje à noite?

- Sério? – arregalei os olhos – Mas você não vai, eu tenho algo em mente que vai ser _bem _melhor.

- Ah é ruiva, e o que seria? – ele inclinou-se em minha direção. Parecia até que estava se insinuando! Mas que coisa! Ele era engraçado demais.

- Seria uma ida ao Red Lion, o que me diz? – acho que vou ter que contar a história antes do previsto... Péssimo.

- Eu digo... – foi interrompido por Lee, que trazia o nosso almoço.

- Aqui estão, bom apetite! – e saiu.

- Vamos comendo e depois você me fala – disse.

Passamos o almoço calados, James olhava esquisito para mim, tirou os óculos certa vez... Estranho. Eu não estava entendendo o seu comportamento. Resolvi mostrar as fotos logo.

- Olha só essas fotos que tirei no hospital! – sorri e passei meu Iphone para ele.

James sorria ao passá-las com os dedos.

- Essa ficou muito boa – era uma foto em que eu e Juliet fazíamos careta para a câmera – vou roubar pra mim! Por Bluetooth.

- Ah, ok – disse – eeeei, veja só: Vê essa garota comigo?

- Sim.

- O nome dela é Juliet, ela é tipo a minha melhor amiga no hospital. Super simpática e bonita – pausei – acho que você ia gostar de conhecê-la.

- Sem dúvidas.

- É mesmo? Legal.

O assunto morreu por um tempo, James ainda diferente. Logo pagamos a conta e fomos embora, caminhando pela rua.

- James... – comecei.

- Sim?

- Humm, que roupa eu uso para ir ao pub, se fosse, sei lá... Uma roupa que você gostasse – era importante a opinião masculina nessas horas. Ele é homem e pode pensar como o Hugh.

- Eu acho que você deveria ir de vestido mais ou menos no meio da perna... – ele sorriu abertamente – e uma meia por baixo... Daquelas que vocês mulheres usam para se proteger do frio.

- Humm.

- É, mas isso é muito importante: aquelas que são uma para cada perna. É meio ruim de tirar aquelas juntas... Fora que elas me lembram minha avó.

- Certo – anotei mentalmente. Ele era bom! Pensou até na hora que nós fôssemos para um momento mais _íntimo_.

- Mas você pode ir de qualquer jeito que vai ficar linda.

- Obrigada – senti um arrepio. Medo – posso chamar a Juliet? O Hugh vai também.

- Então seremos eu, você, Juliet e Hugh – ele analisou – não acha que para um primeiro encontro não seria melhor ir a dois não?

- Ah, mas já é o nosso segundo encontro – ele riu – quer dizer, mais ou menos, já que ele se passou todo no hospital mesmo e...

- Hospital? – ele parou de andar.

- É, hospital – não entendi a surpresa – esperava o que? Ele é médico, eu sou médica, logo...

- Ele? – ele fechou a cara – Está falando de _Hugh._

- É.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – ele rolou os olhos – diga-me rápido: o quanto você gosta desse cara?

- Eu... – senti um buraco no peito de repente – eu não sei... Ele é... Eu não o conheço direito, hoje vamos sair para nos entender.

- E por um minuto eu pensei que você estivesse me chamando para sair... – ele resmungou.

- O que? Não James, você entendeu mal... Juliet quer sair com você – respondi – qual é! Somos amigos – dei um soquinho em seu braço.

- Lily – ele virou para mim – achei que você já tinha se tocado que eu não quero ser _só_ seu amigo.

- Oi? – disse – Desde quando? Parecia óbvio que você só me via como amiga depois de ter passado séculos agarrando a Valerie na minha frente – bufei. Amém, fazia séculos que eu queria colocar isso para fora.

- Foi ela que me agarrou! Você viu! – ele se exaltou – E eu achei que não tinha ligado, pois agiu como uma pessoa racional depois. É a Valerie, ela não significa nada para mim.

- Pois pareceu, _Potter_, aquele beijo foi muito íntimo – cruzei os braços.

- Que tal você que já dormiu com esse Hugh sem mais nem menos. Foi o que eu entendi pelo "encontro no hospital" – nos aproximávamos gradativamente – É muita hipocrisia da sua parte me julgar, não acha, _Evans_?

- Você é inacreditável! Eu faço sexo com quem eu quiser e na hora que eu quiser. Compreendeu?

- O mesmo para mim – ele pausou – quando eu disse que queria um beijo, eu realmente desejei por ele.

- O que recebeu de muito gosto – concluí.

- Eu queria um beijo seu, ruiva.

- Como assim que...

Mas não pude concluir. Ele me puxou para si de uma vez, num beijo forçado e... Não sei que palavra usar, acho que seria: Animalesco. Não... Era igual...

- Adeus. – disse, deixando-me totalmente sem reação, ou respiração, andando para longe a passos largos.

Owen Hunt. Essa era a descrição perfeita. O beijo que eu sonhei naquela noite.

**Sirius – Parte 1**

**(Quinta-feira, 18h12min, Golf do Sirius)**

- Então, Remus não aparece à semana toda no trabalho? – Lene perguntou no banco do carona.

- Não – eu estava preocupado com ele, sempre foi um promotor pontual e determinado, e agora resolve faltar todos esses dias.

- Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver... Com o casamento?

- Sim... Mas não sei se é bom ou ruim.

- Sirius, eu não acredito que passou pela sua cabeça eles estarem numa pré-lua-de-mel à semana inteira, presos num resort de luxo transando sem parar! – ela balançou a cabeça – seu pervertido!

- Lene, foi você que comentou tudo. Eu não disse nada – sorri – você é mesmo incrível! Fazendo-me rir em situações como essas...

A verdade é que algo ruim aconteceu, eu tinha certeza.

Remus teria ligado caso fosse dar uma de casado louco por sexo. Ele teria passado seus casos para mim.

E se gabaria um pouco da situação.

- Eu acho que ela não aceitou... Sabe? Casar e tudo... – expliquei.

- Sim... Eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas não queria admitir.

- Lene?

- Oi?

- Você acha mesmo que as pessoas não deveriam casar-se?

- Eu... Eu não sei Sirius – ela começou – Mas eu não quero saber se funciona ou não, eu não quero ser um teste.

- Eu entendo... – respondi – Ei, olhe, lá está o apartamento dele – apontei para um edifício verde e branco, meio antigo.

**Sirius – Parte 2**

**(Quinta-feira, 18h48min, Staveley, Apt. 3)**

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Remus, abra essa porta – falei.

Nada.

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Remus, pare de ser obtuso e deixe-nos entrar – ela gritou ao meu lado – ABRA ISSO LOGO!!!

Nada.

Fazia mais de 15min que batíamos e ele não nos atendia. As luzes estavam acesas e a TV parecia ligada.

- Remus! – insisti.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN! – ela deu um intimado - Se você não abrir esta porta AGORA, Sirius será obrigado a colocá-la no chão!

- Eu? – olhei-a incrédulo.

- Lógico que você! Acha mesmo que eu consigo fazer isso? – ela perguntou – Não.

- Ok – respondi – você ouviu a mulher, não? Em cinco segundos eu vou empurrar!

Foi aí que começamos a contagem regressiva.

- 1... 2... 3... 4... **5!!!** – contamos juntos.

E lá fui eu correndo em direção à porta, jogando os ombros em sua... Superfície?

- Remus! – Lene gritava feliz – Você está vivo!

Ela foi a sua direção e o abraçou. Estava com uma cara de quem não dormia há dias.

- Outh. – tentei refrear o som, mas não foi possível.

- Sirius, você está bem? – ela agachou-se ao meu lado – Remus, ajude-me aqui a tirá-lo do chão.

- Eu estou bem – falei. Apesar de ter provavelmente quebrado uma costela nesse tombo ao chão.

Eles levantaram-me e a dor veio. Segurei com força.

A prioridade não sou eu, Remus é mais importante no momento.

Sentei-me no sofá, seguido pelos dois.

Marlene cortou o silêncio ensurdecedor (n/a: paradoxos são legais!).

- Remus... Como você está? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu... Eu me sinto o pior dos homens – respondeu.

- O que houve com a Hale? – disse, sem rodeios.

- Sirius! – ela me corrigiu.

- Não, deixe... – ele a barrou – Hale e eu terminamos – baixou a cabeça.

- Hale foi embora para a Rússia – continuou – Saint Petersburg, ela foi chamada para desenvolver um projeto de anti-matéria, eu não sei muito bem, nunca entendi seu trabalho como física (n/a: imaginem Anjos e Demônios! A Vectra!)

- Você chegou a se declarar para ela? Pedi-la em casamento? – ela questionou.

- Não... Digamos que não foi preciso – Remus respondeu – Aquela _vadia_ me fez de idiota por muito tempo.

- Vadia? Remus, conte tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. – disse.

- Ela disse que foi chamada para Rússia, iria mudar-se no outro dia e queria acabar o nosso relacionamento – suspirou – relacionamentos a distância não valiam a pena e estava apaixonada por um... Colega de trabalho.

- Mas que vadia! – Lene resmungou – Remus, você está bem melhor sem ela, acredite.

- Concordo, escute: Você vai conseguir esquecê-la e vai achar outra mulher logo, logo.

- Eu não sei... – ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Vou fazer um café para você – Lene levantou – ainda está bebendo?

- Não... Por mais que eu queira ficar bêbado, não consigo tragar essa coisa – apontou para a garrafa de Jack Daniels... Pergunto-me qual é o seu problema... É um JK!!!

Remus sempre foi fraco para bebidas, ele nunca gostou.

- Que bom! Já me deixa mais feliz – direcionou-se a cozinha.

- Sirius... – ele falou mais baixo.

- Sim?

- Não é um cara do trabalho é... Uma cara... Enfim – ele encostou-se no sofá – Não conte para ninguém, ok?

- Que a sua namorada era Lésbica? – ri um pouco, mas parei por causa da dor na costela – pode deixar.

- Obrigado...

- Remus, vocês já... Fizeram... Você sabe... – perguntei curioso, nunca tinha tentado, mas parecia uma coisa boa.

- Você está dizendo... Ah... Já – ele fechou os olhos.

- JÁ?! – Marlene perguntou espantada – Eu quero saber também!

- Lene... – falamos em uníssono.

- Desculpe-me, eu ouvi sem querer – ela baixou a cabeça – Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Prometo! – fez sinal de escoteiro.

- Ok. Vou confiar – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Ora, tire essa cara de cachorro molhado! – insisti – conte-nos sobre a _noite!_

- Isso, conte-nos sobre a _noite!_ – Marlene sorria marota.

- Seus safados! – desta vez ele riu de verdade – Vocês se merecem mesmo!

- Nós nos merecemos – falei.

- É verdade – ela concordou – mas fale logo! Está nos enrolando!

- Certo. Foi essa garota, o nome dela era Rachel. Acho que era uma amiga da Hale, não sei. Foi... Estranho, muito.

- DETALHES!!! – dissemos em juntos.

**Sirius – Parte 3**

**(Quinta-feira, 20h13min, St. Mary Hospital)**

- Eu não acredito que você escondeu essa costela quebrada por tanto tempo! – ela gritou – Você é retardado? Olha só essa mancha roxa aqui!!!! Parece uma gangrena!

- Lene, não exagere, não está tão feio... – olhei para o machucado – ESQUEÇA! Chame um médico aqui logo!!! Olhe só o tamanho disto!!!

Eu tinha uma espécie de tumor, ou sei lá o que, mas estava dolorido e muito, muito inchado.

- Não exagere você Sirius... – ela riu.

- Olhe para esta _coisa!_ Eu não estou aumentando nada! – Levantei da cadeira de rodas em que tinham me direcionado assim que cheguei ao hospital. Marlene saiu às pressas do carro (ela tinha dirigido) atrás de uma enfermeira – Ai.

- AAHHH!!! Emergência!!! Por favor, ele está exposto aqui!!!

Meu osso apareceu na pele. Nojento.

Alguém abriu a cortininha do "quarto" em que estávamos.

- LILY! Graças a Deus, ajude-o!!!!

- Hey, ruiva. Esta doendo.

Ela fez uma cara estranha.

- Vou chamar o Dr. Drew aqui, só um minuto – disse – ele é o atendente responsável por hoje. E também trabalha com traumas.

- ELE VAI OPERAR?! – Lene gritou e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Provavelmente não - ela sorriu – não parece ser grave.

Ela saiu.

- Ai meu Deus... – Marlene começou a chorar – É tudo minha culpa!

- Lene... Não chore, você não me obrigou a nada... Era necessário...

- É sim! A gente podia ter dado outro jeito! E ele abriu a porta... Não era... – ela começou a chorar com mais força.

Segurei sua mão.

- Pare de se desculpar. A culpa não é sua. Fim de história.

- T-tá... – ela sorriu, enxugando as lágrimas com a outra mão.

Lily voltou com um homem mais velho ao seu lado, lembrava-me o Dr. Doug Ross de E.R. (n/a: não assisto esse seriado, mas sou louca para ver).

- Boa noite, sou o Dr. Drew, vim dar uma olhada no seu machucado – era educado – como conseguiu isso?

- Tentando derrubar a porta – Lene disse, ainda soluçando.

- Mas ela foi aberta antes e eu caí.

- Certo... – ele mexia lá, não estava gostando disso.

CRACK!

- QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?! – gritei.

- Diagnóstico Dra. Evans?

- Ele colocou o seu osso no lugar. Ajeitou o tubérculo (n/a: volto a dizer que não sei se esse é o nome certo, muito menos o diagnóstico correto).

- E o que é necessário fazer agora? – ele continuou.

- Enfaixar e deixar a superfície imóvel por aproximadamente 15 dias.

- QUÊ?! – falei – 15 dias aqui?

- Isso mesmo. Ela está correta. Dra. Evans, cuide daqui.

- Certo – ela pegou uns panos brancos – Fique calmo Sirius, não vai mais doer.

- 15 dias aqui?! – voltei a comentar – eu tenho uma audiência na próxima semana!

- Nada que você não possa adiar. Você consegue um atestado.

- Eu virei aqui todos os dias, não se preocupe – Marlene sorriu, ainda segurando minha mão.

Sorri também e ela virou-se para Lily.

- Lily, você não tinha um encontro hoje? – perguntou.

- Ahn... Eu cancelei... Aconteceram umas coisas – ela terminava o curativo – depois eu explico melhor. Cuide dele! Vou terminar a ronda.

- Você já falou com ela sobre o James? – questionei.

- Não... Não tive a oportunidade ainda... – ela pressionou o aperto – Mas não se preocupe, eles vão se entender. Eu aposto!

Sorri e passei a mão livre em seu cabelo, colocando uma mecha solta atrás da orelha.

- É... Talvez.

* * *

Genteeeeee, foi mal a demora!!! Eu não sei se vou poder atualizar antes do carnaval, mas prometo tentar!

Para quem sentia falta do Remus, ele vai aparecer bem mais agora.

Mandem muitas, muitas e muitas reviews! Eu fico bem inspirada!

Até.

**Beijomeliga.**


	6. Descrições Completas!

**DESCRIÇÕES COMPLETAS!!!!**

Gente, oi, isso não é um capítulo, só queria ilustrar a imaginação de você com artistas (é um retalho só) para que vocês saibam como eu vejo essas criaturas perfeitas. Enjoy!

**James Potter**

**(25 anos, Publicitário, 27 de março)**

Cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos – meio verdes no sol -, 1.90.

Ok, imaginem o rosto dele assim: Ashton Kutcher (sim, eu sei. Morri), porque ele tem aquela beleza um pouquinho infantil (chego até dizer marota), sem perder o charme.

O cabelo... Humm, como o do Slevin (personagem do Josh Hartnett em Xeque-Mate, aquele que passa o filme quase todo de nariz quebrado), é preto e bagunçado.

O corpo eu já tinha citado antes: Erik Dane, de Grey's Anatomy, meu cirurgião plástico favorito (Who is Doctor Rey???), só que sem os ombros tão levantados, então... Deve ficar um Michael Phelps da vida (ele é horroroso de cara, mas é bem camarão, fato).

As roupas dele são clássicas, às vezes usa uma camiseta básica, mas é raro. Posso dizer que ele se veste como o Patrick Dempsey de Grey's Anatomy (eu sou viciada, é sério).

Peças-chave: sapato social ou comportado, suéteres, calças de lavagem escura jeans, camisetas brancas (para colocar embaixo do suéter, ou não), relógio cromado (eu não sou muito fã, mas combina), bermudas? Ainda não sei, está frio ainda (hehehe).

Psicológico: James é calmo, na maior parte do tempo, mas fica nervoso e age sem pensar quando se sente em desvantagem ou com medo. Ele é um profissional competente e criativo que adora pegar mulher, mas quando se apaixona não tem olhos para mais ninguém. Pode ser vingativo...

Família: Seus pais são um amorzinho... E muito ricos, isso custeou seu curso nada barato em Cambridge (ele poderia ter ido para Havard, mas seu histórico escolar – leia: bagunça – não era o mais ideal). Ah, estão vivos, só para constar. Moram em Maine, no Nordeste dos EUA.

**Marlene McKinnon**

**(23 anos, Decoradora e Designer, 17 de abril)**

Cabelos pretos, olhos mel, 1.61.

Marlene... Vamos lá. Rosto: Demi Moore, mas quando ela ainda era nova (continua bonita, mas as rugas estão lá. Sacam?), em streaptise ela tá linda (olhem a capa, eu nunca vi o filme...).

Cabelo: Chyler Leigh, quando ela os tinha lisos e abaixo dos ombros (é a Lexie de Grey's Anatomy), mas com a franja partida de lado, da direita para esquerda. Tente imaginá-lo um pouco repicado também.

Corpo, bom, como eu tinha dito, ela não é nenhuma gostosona da vida, mas é magra (o que já é bem legal), então eu pensei na Gisele Bünchen, só que um pouco mais cheinha (bem pouco) e com menos peitos (42, ok). Enfim, ela tem que ser pequenininha, até porque ela só tem 1,61.

Roupas descoladas, na moda. Sem medo de ousar... (eu não tenho uma atriz ou personagem para descrever, maus).

Peças-chave: Calças skinning, saias altas, shorts curtos e frouxos, saruel. Camisetas felizes com desenhinhos legais, coletes, regatas, casacos de malha, tudo bem despojado. Tênis coloridos, papetes (eu adoro esse estilo, fato – lógico que ela pode ficar mais séria quando quiser, ser versátil é tudo).

Psicológico: Inteligente e metódica, tem medo de relacionamentos (é sério, incrível como as pessoas que buscam não estão prontas – desistir é massa), gosta de coisas coloridas e criativas (fonte de inspiração), é estressada, adora futebol (mas não joga, que preste ao menos).

Família: são separados, a mãe mora em Oxford (ela costumava viver lá também, até fez faculdade por lá... Básico) com o padrasto e o pai vive no Texas, cuidando de uma fazenda no meio do nada (ele tem uma criação campeã de bois, quem se importa?). Só para deixar claro: ela nasceu em New York, beleza? Da época em que os pais dela eram pessoas normais e freqüentavam a New York University – eles eram novos, se é que me entendem).

**Lily Evans**

**(23 anos, Médica – interna no momento -, 30 de janeiro)**

Cabelos Ruivos, olhos verdes, 1.70.

Rosto e cabelo: Melanie Laurent, ela fez bastardos inglórios, uma fofa só. Sério, super me lembra a Lily, até o cabelo é perfeito, só faltava ser ruiva (procurem a foto em que ela está de boina, é demais, caso não saibam de quem estou falando). LUXO!

Corpo: Lily é mais curvilínea que Marlene, vocês viram. Então eu pensei na Penélope Cruz. Ela é a maior bonitona sem parecer uma bitch. Eu até pensei na Scarlet Johansson, mas ela é... Ela sempre me lembra vadias, apesar de ser mó linda (qual é o filme que ela não é a outra?).

Roupas: ela se veste com elegância, nada melhor que o guarda roupa mais que emocionante da Holly (Hillary Swank, em P.S. I Love You).

Peças-chave: Calças retas, roupinhas ridículas de médicos (é a vida), gola rulê, Trench coat, sobretudo, vestidos elegantes, sandálias de salto... Enfim, todo o dinheiro é investido no guarda-roupa. Xadrez e Tweed rules!

Psicológico: Ela é meio louquinha, ri de muitas besteiras, é incrivelmente inteligente (apesar de não entender coisas simples de vez em quando) e divertida. Posso dizer que ela não se parece em bem dizer nada com as Lilys que vocês vêem por aí (sem preconceitos, é só porque eu queria mudar um pouco).

Família: Gigante, é uma boa característica. Ela tem três irmãos. Seus pais são felizes no país de Gales, onde possuem uma empresa em Cardiff. Quer dizer, não é bem uma empresa, eles são donos de um hospital lá, a família inteira é médica (e ela também... São os laços familiares), passando para gerações. Tios, tias, avós e primos incluem-se nesta categoria também. Lily foi a única que conseguiu se formar em Harvard (porque estudou em Nova York, morando na casa da irmã de sua mãe – que é editora de livros, não fazia parte do covil dos jalecos).

**Sirius Black**

**(26 anos, Advogado, 3 de agosto)**

Cabelos Pretos, olhos cinzentos, 1.83.

Rosto e cabelo: Ai meu Deus, eu sonhei com isso sério!!! Preparem-se: Kurt Cobain. Siiiim, o vocalista do Nirvana!!! Ele é muito sexy (and drougs, and álllcool). Ele transmite aquele ar desleixado do Sirius perfeitamente, encaixa como uma luva. O cabelo também, depois de pensar milhões de vezes. Eu sei que tinha colocado do Alexander Skarsgård, mas era só naquele momento (ele tinha saído do banho, não sei se escrevi, mas pensei nisso total). O que eu acho um pouco estranho (e zequiçi) é a combinação com terno (afinal, ele é advogado, tem que usar – graças a Deus).

Corpo: Hurru, o momento mais esperado de todos!!! Ok, estou repetindo dizeres anteriores, mas é o jeito. O corpo (inteirinho) do Jared Padalecki (Sam de Supernatural), porque ele tem o corpo mais magnífico de toda a face da terra, principalmente de regata e sujo de graxa.

Roupas: ele tem dois estilos distintos, trabalho e casual. No trabalho ele se veste comportadinho, casualmente, usa roupas indies.

Peças-chaves: calças xadrez, camisetas básicas, suéteres em "v", jaquetas, vans, camisas por cima de outras (longa e curta, sacam?), ternos alinhados, camisetas sociais listradas, all stars.

Personalidade: engraçado, amigo para todas as horas, solteiro inveterado – ou não -, inteligente e perspicaz, mulherengo, fala tudo o que pensa sem pensar nas conseqüências. As vezes é orgulhoso.

Família: Qual? Eles se odeiam, literalmente. Fazem parte da "realeza" de Plymouth, que fica na Inglaterra. Ele vivia lá até o dia que pode se mudar para Cambridge, mesma Universidade de James. A mãe é abusada e cheia de não-me-toques, casou-se com seu pai por conveniência. Este era um bom homem, mas morreu quando Sirius tinha 19 anos, fragmentando os laços. James e Sirius são primos por parte de mãe, por incrível que pareça (a mãe de James é a ovelha branca da família). Ele mora sozinho desde que terminou os estudos, graças a uma herança deixada pelo seu padrinho conseguiu manter-se com conforto, embora quase nunca o use.

* * *

Ok, eu sei que não coloquei o Remus aí, mas prometo colocar depois, assim que novos personagens aparecerem.

Desculpem demorar tanto a postar um capítulo com histórias de verdade, é por que o carnaval estava aí e eu não tinha acesso a internet.

Logo, logo devo atualizar!

**Beijomeliga**


	7. Março Fechando o Verão

Olá povo.

Desculpem-me a demora absurda, mas vocês não acreditam o que me aconteceu.

FUI ROUBADA!

Isso mesmo! O laptop que continha a fic já era (graças a Deus tinha uma parte salva no e-mail) e eu tive que reescrever este capítulo quase todo.

Desculpem os erros gramáticas, estou desesperada e não consegui passar o pente fino.

Bom, mas está aí, divirtam-se!!!

Obs: coloquei um pov do Remus dessa vez, tá curtinho, é só uma experiência. Digam-me se ficou bom.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**(Março fechando o verão)**

**James**

**(Domingo, 14h02min, Greengarden House, Apt. 10)**

_Ding Dong_

- Olá, boa tarde Marlene, o que posso fazer por você hoje? – perguntei a morena que se encontrava na frente da porta.

- Oi James, só vim pegar umas coisas, não se incomode com a minha presença – ela sorriu e entrou no apartamento sem fazer cerimônias.

- O que o Sirius quer desta vez?

- Uma pasta com os relatórios do caso dele, sobre um tal de Doug Sabian, uma barra de chocolate preto e seus óculos de leitura.

- Óculos?

- Ajude-me, por favor!!! Eu não os achei da vez passada e ele me chamou de incompetente! – ela vasculhava as gavetas perto da TV.

- Lene, acalme-se, ele não usa óculos – disse entregando uma valise preta – falou isso para você ficar apavorada, provavelmente.

- Filho da mãe!!! E eu achei estranho na hora... – tomou a pasta – Ok, obrigada James, tenho que escalpelar um infeliz.

- Brotou o Bastardos Inglórios em você? – ri – Certo, aproveite e leve meus cumprimentos.

- Tá. Estou indo. – ela deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu correndo apressada.

Voltei a meu quarto, pegando a guitarra a pouco desprezada.

Dedilhei os acordes de I'll stick Around, do Foo Fighters.

_- __I thought I knew all it took to bother you. __Every word I said was true; that you'll see. _– essa música me lembrava das tardes de Sábado em que eu e Sirius tocávamos na garagem da minha casa, tínhamos apenas 16 anos e sonhávamos em ter uma banda - _How could it be I'm the only one who sees. Your rehearsed insanity Yeah._

Ouvi a campainha de novo, imaginei ser Marlene querendo, de alguma forma, conferir se existia um óculos de verdade. Era incrível como ela aceitava tudo que lhe diziam (outra vez ela acreditou quando Remus disse que o restaurante em que íamos cobrava 30% ao invés dos 10 usuais).

- Entra! Tá aberta!

Voltei a me concentrar na música.

_- __I still refused all the methods you've abused. __Its alright if you're confused; let me be – _ouvi passos vindo do corredor, interrompendo meus dedos.

Alguém abria a minha porta.

- Oi... Não sabia que tocava – Lily apontou para mim, escorada na porta, meio envergonhada.

- Sim, desde o colegial – sorri.

- Por favor, não pare por minha causa...

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a tocar, apenas o instrumento, sem cantar.

Ela sentou-se a meu lado e disse:

- Er... Desculpe estar te evitando esses dias...

Desde o incidente de quinta-feira ela se escondia em toda e qualquer oportunidade que tinha de me ver. Solução: Plantões (se é que é possível ter 3 dias sem dormir...) ou pelo menos ela dizia estar.

Não disse nada, apenas voltei a cantar.

_- __I've been around all the pawns you've gagged and bound. __They'll come back and knock you down – _vi Lily colocar seus olhos nos meus, estava sem óculos, portanto não tenho certeza - _And I'll be free._

Ela me agarrou, literalmente.

Ainda em choque, segurei sua cintura com força, puxando-a em minha direção, logo após tirar a guitarra do meio do caminho. A ruiva segurava a lateral do meu rosto, deslizando uma das mãos, calmamente, até o pescoço.

Ela continuava de joelhos na cama, enquanto eu permanecia sentado. Inclinei-me para trás, encostando as costas no edredom, levando-a a deitar-se sobre mim. Deslize-a para baixo, assumindo o controle e passei a trilhar beijos pelo seu queixo, pescoço, busto...

- James... – sua voz estava entrecortada – O que estamos fazendo, exatamente?

- Humm? – perguntei – estamos _socializando_.

- Ah, ok.

Voltei a beijá-la e acabamos sentados um na frente do outro (meio enlaçados).

- Qual surpresinha você terá para mim, Evans? – comecei a levantar sua blusa.

- Hahahaha – ela riu – está fazendo cócegas!

- Eu vejo algo vinho saindo por aqui – disse – o que tinha em mente?

- Não tinha _nada_ em mente – ela mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha – seu depravado.

Ponto fraco.

Joguei-a com tudo na cama e tirei minha camisa rapidamente, jogando-a em um canto isolado do quarto (n/a: imaginem isso, de joelhos na altura da cintura dela... Zégzi).

- Você é uma garota má, Evans, muito má.

Ela riu.

- James? – ela perguntou perto da minha orelha outra vez – Isso é só um encontro casual, certo?

- Como queira – falei, cheirando seu cabelo.

- Não precisamos tornar isso público, ok? – ela falava ofegante – uma vez não mata ninguém...

Essa garota era surpreendente, queria apenas diversão.

- Não, não mata... – dei um chupão (n/a: existe outra palavra sinônima para isso? É tão rude... Parece, sei lá, eu não gosto do nome) em seu pescoço e ela curvou as costas, pedindo mais – Fortalece.

Ela assumiu o controle desta vez, sentando-se ao redor da minha cintura, imitou o mesmo gesto que eu havia feito anteriormente.

E lá estava _ele, _vinho, cor-de-sangue, sem alças e com um pequeno laço no centro. Era liso e sem rendas.

- Quer analisar meu sutiã, Potter? – Ela juntou os braços, apertando-os, enquanto colocava uma unha entre os dentes.

- Talvez mais tarde – arranquei-lhe de uma vez.

_I've taken all and I've endured. One day it all will fade I'm sure._

_I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!!!!_

**Marlene**

**(Domingo, 15:11, St. Mary Hospital)**

- Sirius, seu filho da mãe! – gritei, ao chegar ao quarto branco do meu amigo – eu não acredito que você não usa óculos!!!

- Sério que você acreditou? – ele riu, deixando de lado o controle da pequena TV, com míseros canais a disposição – Hahahahaha.

- Cale a boca! Idiota! Você sabe que eu acredito se me disserem que apareceu um coelho verde em casa!

- Desculpe, cara amiga – ele disse – trouxe meu chocolate?

- Trouxe – entreguei-lhe uma barra de chocolate preto, era gordinha – opa, opa! – falei antes de deixá-lo encostar – Metade é minha, foi cara!

- Ok – ele partiu um quadradinho – recheio de marshmallow! Você é uma gênia! Adivinhou meus pensamentos!!! Sabe o tipo de comida que servem nessa porcaria?!

- Sei – disse – por isso eu trouxe duas caixinhas de comida chinesa – puxei o saco até a altura de seu rosto.

- Sabe, eu te daria um abraço agora, mas estou imóvel – ele falou, apontando para o gesso que envolvia sua barriga – então. Novidades?

- Sim, eu tenho!!! Duas, na verdade! – puxei uma cadeira para perto de sua cama – Você não vai acreditar no que acabei de ver.

- Ai, que babado amiga? Conta, conta – ele fez pose gay. Morri de rir.

- Pois é, estava saindo do seu apartamento – falei – ah é, inclusive trouxe sua pasta, James me entregou.

- Não fuja do assunto, vamos, o que foi?

- Certo, vi Lily encaminhando-se para lá! – bati as mãos – Não é demais?!

- Peraí, está dizendo que a ruiva finalmente deixou as noites de plantões?

- Podemos dizer que sim – falei – O caso é: acho que eles vão voltar a se falar hoje!

- Não é para menos... – ele deu um sorriso torto – James utilizou o método Potter. Eu mesmo o faço de vez em quando, não que seja preciso, mas é interessante.

- Ai, que nojo, o que diabos é isso? – imaginei alguma coisa entre _caras._ Eu adoro gays, mas não gosto de imaginar _coisas_ entre eles, é estranho – Quando ele usou?

- Eu te mostro qualquer dia desses – ele riu e eu coloquei a língua para fora – não é nada homossexual! E não se preocupe com o quando.

- Sei - Ri, mordendo outro pedaço do chocolate.

- E qual o outro assunto? – ele perguntou, com uma das mãos atrás do pescoço, mostrando...

- EI! VOCÊ FEZ UMA TATUAGEM! – gritei.

- Até que enfim você notou! – ele ria abertamente – Eu fiz ha uma semana, no fim do mês passado. James notou assim que eu cheguei a casa. Talvez pelo fato de ter entrado no apartamento com um daqueles plásticos ao redor do braço, mas isso não vem ao caso...

- MEU DEUS, DEIXA EU VER!!! – corri até onde ele estava e puxei a barra da camisetinha ridícula de hospital para cima – você fez... O que você fez?

- Essa tatuagem é especial – ele apontou para o desenho preto – é egípcia.

- Humm, que mais?

- É uma Ankh (n/a: pergunto-me como diabos se ler isso, joguei no Google e descobri: Anak), uma cruz. Ela simboliza vida eterna, a vida após a morte.

- Legal. Eu adoro o Egito – e é verdade, desde que eu li uma série de livros intitulada Ramsés, acho sua cultura fascinante.

- Veja só: as alças se entrelaçando compõem a união dos sexos, ou Osíris e Isís e também é relacionada ao período de cheias do Nilo – ele continuou explicando – Ela era como um símbolo para os egípcios convertidos, os chamados Cristãos Cópticos, por assemelhar-se ao crucifixo de Jesus.

- E você aprendeu tudo isso... – incitei-o a continuar.

- Com um amigo.

- É o que Sirius? – disse – Como assim?

- Foi o seguinte – ele cruzou os dedos, apoiando as mãos no baixo ventre – Há dois meses atrás tive um cliente que era fascinado por símbolos.

- Robert Langdon da vida? – ri.

- Não, ele era curador de museus.

- Que tipos de problemas com a lei um homem que trabalha em um museu pode ter? – perguntei incrédula.

- Não foi ele – Sirius riu – fui contratado para ajudar seu filho a sair das grades.

- Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu? – arregalei os olhos – Conte _tudo_!

- O nome do garoto era Hugo, e ele participava de uma tribo gótica – assenti com a cabeça, adorava essas coisas meio policiais – era chamada _A Máscara_. Eles tinham como símbolo o Ankh.

- E o que houve?

- Foram presos ao serem encontrados fazendo rituais de sangue com uma inocente.

- Ela morreu? – desesperei-me, essas coisas me davam medo.

- Não – ele abriu um sorriso – segundo disseram, eles só precisavam de um pouco de sangue de uma virgem para a união dos sexos. Uma troca de fluidos. Ela consentiu, fazia parte do grupo.

- Então, qual o grande problema nisso tudo?

- O problema é fazer isso com várias pessoas ao redor, todos vestidos de preto e com caninos falsos de vampiro – ele comentou – e a forma da retirada do sangue ser com _esses_ dentes.

- Nooossa! Mas e aí? Como eles acabaram encarcerados?

- Foram vistos pelo vizinho – e riu – estavam fazendo isso no quintal de Hugo, o pobre homem pensou mal.

- Mas eles saíram da cadeia?

- Sim, foi fácil na verdade, eram todos de menor – coçou os cabelos – só precisaram pagar a fiança com serviços sociais.

- Espera aí – ponderei – Você se tatuou baseado nas invenções de adolescentes brincando de RPG? Você é impressionante mesmo...

- Opa, opa! – ele colocou as mãos estendidas, como se dissesse: "eu sou inocente!" – Quis saber mais sobre o que eles faziam, disseram-me que era o clã dos seguidores de Seth, uma espécie de vampiros.

- Vampiros possuem espécies? Essa é boa... – revirei os olhos.

- Sim, mas... Não vem ao caso – balançou a cabeça – O Pai dele me deu um curso básico sobre o Egito, achei muito interessante e resolvi tatuar.

- Você é louco – ri – ei, o que é essa casquinha aqui – apertei em uma parte grossa da tatuagem.

- AAAAHHH – ele gritou e eu retirei o dedo rapidamente de lá – Você tem problemas?!

A tatuagem começou a sangrar.

- Tá sangrando!!! – corri até o banheiro pegando um punhado de papel higiênico para limpar seu braço – Pronto! Foi sem querer, juro!

- Eu te perdôo, só porque eu sou legal – soprava o machucado – Ei, não vai me contar a outra novidade?

- Ah, é mesmo... Desculpe, eu me distraí.

- Eu sei que sou uma grande distração – ele poliu as unhas e depois as esfregou no ombro da camisa – ninguém consegue resistir.

- Pense aí cara, foi exatamente por isso – de certa forma sim, tatuagens me tiram do foco, elas são incrivelmente sexys... Uma vez já namorei um cara que tinha um braço completo (a grande parte formada por temas old school) e duas carpas gigantes nas costas (humm, ótimas costas), minha mãe adorou o cara (já disse que ela é mais jovem que eu? Pois é) e achou péssimo quando acabamos.

Pra falar a verdade, ela ficou mais deprimida que eu. Mas tudo bem, ele não tinha muito cérebro de forma que eu não conseguia sustentar assunto por mais de meia hora.

As coisas eram mais físicas, afinal, eu não conseguia me controlar perto dele.

- Lene.

Aquele corpo transpirava testosterona.

- Lene.

Eu ainda não acredito que ele casou com aquela vadia tatuadora.

- LENE!!!!

- Ai, o que é Sirius?! Por que tá gritando? – repousei uma mão no lado esquerdo do peito.

- Você tava olhando para o a parede com uma cara de: Adããã...

- Eu odeio essa expressão... – ri – Ok, onde paramos?

- Você estava dizendo que eu sou o cara mais gostoso do mundo – fez uma cara de modesto – e que eu fiquei extremamente sexy de tatuagem, portanto, eu acho que você estava delirando aí com a parede, pensando na forma mais fácil de tirar minha camiseta de hospital.

- É o que Sirius? – ri outra vez.

- Não se preocupe com a forma mais fácil, eu gostaria que você tentasse com os dentes – fez uma breve pausa - beeeeeeeem lento.

- Acho que aumentaram sua dose de morfina.

- Hehehehe, foi engraçado – ele colocou o braço para cima, apoiando a cabeça (e mostrando um pedaço da tatuagem – Pela milésima vez, qual é a grande novidade?

- Você não vai acreditar – disse, revirei-me na cadeira, cruzando as pernas como se fosse um índio – lembra daquele vídeo que eu fiz pela Oxford Street? Para ter inspiração com a linha de camisetas e tudo?

- Ahãm.

- Pois é, eu filmei uma parte dentro daquele restaurante brasileiro, quando fui almoçar.

- O Brazil by Kilo? Como é que anda o seu Francisco? Faz tempo que eu não passo por lá. Aquela feijoada...

- Eu sei, é deliciosa – cortei-o – voltando ao assunto – lancei-lhe um olhar sério – eu conheci um cara lá. E rolou um super clima entre a gente.

- Vocês conversaram sobre o que?

- Bom... A gente não se falou... Mas nos olhamos _milhares_ de vezes.

- E como ele era?

- Ai, era _lindo! _Tinha aqueles olhinhos puxados, aquela aparência estranha, usava roupas lindas e tinha até uma havaiana. Uma _havaiana!_ Elas são caríssimas e cheias de estilo – suspirei – enfim... Perfeito.

- Eu não acredito... – ele disse incrédulo – Você tá apaixonada por ele.

- Deixa eu acabar! Depois você tira suas conclusões – pigarreei, limpando a garganta – Eu aposto que ele ia vir falar comigo se você não tivesse me ligado, dizendo ser um assunto importante. Ah! E ele adorou o toque do meu celular, era The Strokes, significa que ele tem bom gosto para música.

- Duas coisas: primeiro, desculpe-me tirá-la do seu príncipe encantado, mas era o Remus, eu tinha que ligar. – ele enumerou com os dedos – Segundo, como diabos você sabe que ele gostou da música?

- Primeiro: eu desculpo, era o Remus, ele vem em primeiro lugar – imitei-o – segundo: ele riu quando o celular tocou. Isso quer dizer que ele gosta.

- Ele podia ter pensado: "que música patética, essa garota é ridícula".

- Ninguém acha The Strokes ridículo depois de ouvir – cruzei os braços – você é prova viva disso.

- Eu sei, mas talvez ele não.

Eu apresentei a banda ao Sirius, com a gente era assim, sempre que um achava uma banda boa repassávamos ao outro. Mas nesse caso, ele disse que a voz do cantor era de drogado alcoolizado e ele nunca ia gostar disso.

Eu consegui convencê-lo o quão bom pode ser ouvir drougs and álcoollll (n/a: vocês já ouviram o Guilherme Zaiden falando isso no vídeo do Pastor Cerafim? Joguem no Youtube, não vão se arrepender) no seu pé do ouvido.

- Cala a boca – dei um tapa na sua perna – eu não acabei.

- Diga...

- Eu saí da mesa pra te atender, certo? – ele assentiu – Quando eu voltei lá, o cara tinha ido embora, portanto eu não o vi de novo.

- Ahhh, que pena – ele fez uma cara falsa de tristeza.

- Shiiii, eu mandei você falar?

- Desculpa, criança brutal.

- Quando eu fui rever o vídeo – ignorei o comentário – Vi-o passando em frente a câmara.

- O que é lógico, ele tinha que fazer isso pra sair do restaurante.

- Não, ele podia ir pelo outro lado, pare de me interromper! – bati em sua perna novamente – Ele abriu o caderno que estava desenhando na mesa, ah é, ele desenha!!!! Não é lindo?

- Marlene, seja breve, meu ouvido não é pinico.

- Nhê... Bocó. Só porque não desenha – ri – mas olha só, tinha um pássaro empoleirado num galho com uma cartola na cabeça.

- O que tem de tanta emoção nisso?

- Tinha um balãozinho do lado, escrito: Good Lunch – cruzei as mãos – quase morri!!!

- Você está afim de um cara que nunca falou na vida? – ele perguntou – De novo?

- Eu estou, e daí? Amores platônicos sempre acontecem.

- Inacreditável, já não bastou aquele cara?

Ele falava do Kevin. Foi um cara que eu me apaixonei no trabalho (do tempo que eu estagiava numa empresa de arquitetos, para ganhar experiência), ele era tudo o que eu queria num homem, pelo menos na minha imaginação. O fato é que eu nunca tive coragem de falar com ele e as coisas continuaram desse jeito quando saí para trabalhar por conta própria.

Ficamos só nas olhadas, as vezes um sorrisinho. De vez em quando um oi e um tchau.

- Aquele cara é passado, esse pode ser presente.

Não era por isso que eu tinha deixado de sair em encontros (dois em três anos, eu sei, patético), mas sempre achei que não daria certo. Sempre voltava a ele.

Kevin era lindo, chamava demais minha atenção. Tinha uma espécie de ímã que me atraía constantemente.

- Como? Ele te chamou pra sair, por acaso?

Era destino. Eu achava ser destinada a ele.

- Não. Mas se acalme, vai passar logo – abanei as mãos, numa clara expressão de tempo corrido.

- Eu espero, tenho ciúmes de você com outros caras, sabia? – ele fez biquinho.

- Sim, eu sabia – abri um sorriso – apesar de não entender.

- Minha melhor amiga não escolhe as pessoas certas.

- Meu melhor amigo também não – encostei o dedo indicador em seu nariz – mas nem por isso tenho ciúmes – tirei-o de lá, encostando-me na cadeira.

- Mas eu tenho, conviva com isso – ele repousou as mãos no gesso ao redor de seu corpo.

- Eu sou desleixada com isso, admito – cocei a cabeça, numa expressão confusa – costumo notar as coisas quando elas _realmente_ acontecem.

Trocamos olhares significativos que perduraram alguns segundos, até eu desviar para a parede, sorrindo.

- Admita isso agora: - ele esticou a manga da camisa, mostrando a tatuagem e flexionando o bíceps – Estou muito gostoso com ela, não acha?

- Sim, eu acho, você está o maior tesudo – sorri, pegando em seu braço durinho e _altinho_ (parecia um pão carioquinha) – agora pare de se mostrar ou vamos ter um batalhão de enfermeiras aqui no quarto.

Havia três delas rondando o ambiente de fora, dava para notar como elas tinham parado seus afazeres para admirar meu amigo. Tudo isso graças a uma janela de vidro gigante que habitava o cômodo.

- Está com ciúmes, é? E aquele discurso anterior? – ele sorriu e mexeu os cabelos, fazendo charme para elas.

- Nenhum, nenhum – encostei a cabeça em uma das minhas mãos.

- Olha só – ele disse – está vendo aquela loira com mechas californianas (pergunto-me onde ele sabia esses nomes)?

- Estou.

- Ela é a responsável pelos meus banhos.

- Você é banhado na cama?

- Não, mas como não posso mexer meu tronco, tenho que ser assistenciado _todos _os dias.

- E você fica nu, perto dela? Eca, que horror, você nem poderia fazer nada!

- Eu tomo banho de cuecas – ele suspirou - É uma pena esse gesso atrapalhar meus planos.

- Seu tarado! – bati em sua perna outra vez, não sei quantas foram hoje – ela é uma profissional, não vai se enxerir para você!

- Eu não posso fazer nada, baby – ele sorriu e acenou para ela – eu disse.

A loira californiana sorria bobamente.

- Ok, retiro o que disse – vi o relógio que tinha no pulso – olha só à hora! Tenho que ir!

- Ir para onde?

- Comprar os ingressos para o jogo do Liverpool, que vai ter nessa quarta, contra o Manchester City – abri o trench coat preto que estava usando e mostrei minha linda camiseta vermelha.

- Por um segundo imaginei você só de lingerie preta pra mim, com cinta-liga e tudo – ele coçou o queixo – mas é só esse trapo feio.

- Ora, cale a boca. Nem em seus sonhos eu faria isso – fechei-o e arrumei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo – e essa camisa é sagrada, foi autografada pelo Daniel Agger.

- Vá logo, os estágios fecham as seis, faltam quarenta minutos.

- É mesmo, tenho que correr!

- Antes venha aqui me dar um beijo de despedida – ele usou o dedo, chamando-me.

- Ok, seu reclamão – dei um beijo bem demorado em sua bochecha, sua barba me fez cócegas – até mais.

Saí do quarto quase esbarrando com a enfermeira Califórnia.

- Senhor Black? É hora do banho – balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo e segui ao elevador.

**Lily**

**(Segunda, 08h07min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

**(PS: de outra semana, vale constar)**

Acordei cedo, não entendendo o porquê, hoje só precisaria ir ao hospital durante a tarde. Mais precisamente às cinco.

O sono acabou por completo então fui tomar um banho.

Quando acabei, escolhi com cuidado meu sutiã (nunca se sabe quando um vizinho aparece por aqui) e decidi-me por um preto push-up com rendinha na borda que eu havia comprado no mês passado na La Perla. Coloquei uma blusa soltinha de decote no busto da mesma cor e um jeans claro azul.

Descalça, segui até a cozinha, a fim de preparar panquecas com calda de chocolate e cerejas ao marasquino fatiadas por cima (compre-as ontem e por via das dúvidas as escondi pela geladeira – Marlene era viciada).

Humm, delícia.

Peguei os ingredientes necessários: leite, farinha de trigo, fermento, sal, açúcar refinado e ovos. Com vinte minutos, comecei a colocá-las na frigideira, soltando aquele aroma gostoso no ar.

- Meu Deus do céu, que cheiro bom! – Marlene aparecia na cozinha coçando o olho e bocejando (n/a: se eu não mencionei antes, estou dizendo agora: a casa das duas lembra muito a da Monica de Friends – essa foi a real razão de eu me inspirar no seriado para compor a fic – relevem os móveis, não serão tão iguais) – Ignore meu estado matinal, só fiz escovar os dentes.

- Deixa disso sua cachorra, tá linda – fora a cara amassada, ela usava as habituais calças de dormir (verde, dessa vez) e um top branco (n/a: não sei vocês, mas pra mim, top é um daqueles sutiãs de academia, ou semelhante, ou seja, só cobre os seios). Os cabelos estavam legais, digo isso porque eles ficam super repicados quando ela acorda, sem aparentar o meu bombril vermelho – o que diabos você faz nesse seu cabelo pra estar sempre perfeito? E essa barriga?

- Eu sei, tô meio gorda... – ela passou a mão por ela - E não faço nada, eles acordam assim.

- Gorda? Tá uma tábua! Deixa de fazer doce!

- E você? Senhora tenho-o-corpo-mais-desejado-por-todos-os-homens-do-mundo.

- Obrigada, obrigada – fiz pose, colocando um dedo na boca e encostando a outra no joelho. Agachei-me empinando o bumbum e lancei um olhar 43.

- Vish, toda gostosona. Como é que ninguém pega você?

- Bom... – vir-me-ei constrangida para o fogão, estava derretendo o chocolate em banho-maria.

- Não diga que saiu de novo com o Hugh! – Ela sentou-se em um dos bancos altos da bancada (n/a: eu não resisto narrar, é mal de arquiteta, desculpem-me: imaginem a cozinha da Mônica, ok? Agora excluam aquela mesa ridícula que tem lá e coloquem um balcão retangular com tampo de granito preto no meio. Ele tem um daqueles fogões próprios para bancadas e espaço para quatro pessoas na frente. Ah é, a geladeira é inox de duas portas. LUXO!) – Ele te pegou, né?

- Não... Só naquelas duas vezes mesmo – comecei a cortar as cerejas.

- Então quem é? – ela roubou uma do potinho e colocou na boca.

- Er... O... Como está o Sirius no hospital?

- Bem, ele vai sair de lá amanhã – pegou outra – Quem é?!

- Pare de insistir!

- Eu conheço?

- Bem...

- Eu conheço! Hahaha! Já sei quem é!!!

- Sabe nada.

- Sei sim, você pegou o James!!!! Safada!

- Como...?!

- Joguei verde e colhi maduro!!! Sério mesmo?! Conte-me _todos _os detalhes!

- OK! Ai meu Deus, você não vai acreditar – fechei o fogão e sentei-me em um dos banquinhos ao seu lado – lembra da época que eu parei de falar com ele? E inventei milhões de plantões para fazer?

- Sim.

- Pois é, isso aconteceu depois de eu chama-lo a um almoço no Nobu.

- Nobu?! Humm.

- Nada a ver, Lene – balancei a mão – foi pra perguntar se ele não queria ir num encontro comigo, Hugh e Juliet, no Red Lion.

- Ahhh, já entendi – falou – ele pensou que iria com _você_ e o _outro_ casal.

- Foi isso! Eu nem me toquei, ele ficou com uma cara estranha... Mas enfim. As coisas pioraram quando eu o perguntei que roupa ele gostaria numa mulher numa situação como essa – Lene morria de rir – Pare com isso! Era para o Hugh! E eu gostei das idéias... Sabia que você _nunca_ deve usar meia-calça para se encontrar com um homem?

- Sim, apenas se forem separadas. Sirius já tinha me contado. Mas e aí, ele ficou ouriçado? – e riu mais.

- Sei lá. Eu não notei... – roí uma unha – Conversa vai, conversa vem ele se tocou do ocorrido.

- Uhh, e depois?

- Depois? Eu disse que nós éramos amigos, e que ele tinha entendido mal.

- E o que ele falou?

- Mais ou menos assim: "Lily, achei ter deixado claro pra você que não te queria só como amiga quando te chamei para sair".

- Ahhh, que lindo!!!

- Que lindo o que? Você sabe que ele beijou a oxigenada da _Valerie_ na minha frente... Eu disse: "Achei que você tinha me mostrado que era só um amigo quando beijou aquela meretriz na minha frente".

- Você disse meretriz?! Hahahahaha!!!

- Talvez não, mas deveria. Começamos a discutir um com o outro até que ele soltou: "Eu realmente queria aquele beijo, Lily".

- Nossa!!! Ele já tem uma fã!!! Mais, mais!

- E aí eu disse: "que beijo o que, Potter, você já se divertiu o bastante com sua amiguinha".

- Eu. Não. Acredito. Sua. Burra.

- Espere, eu não cheguei a terminar.

- Por quê?

- Por que ele me beijou – ela estava boquiaberta – é, foi isso mesmo. Lembra que eu estava sonhando com o Owen naqueles dias? Pois é, foi assim que ele me pegou.

- MORRI!!!

- E aí eu dei uma de autista escapando dele como o diabo foge da cruz.

- Você é retardada? Se ele foi assim te beijando, imagine um homem desses numa _cama_.

- É, ele é melhor.

- É O QUE?! LILY EVANS, EXPLIQUE ESSA HISTÓRIA DIREITO!

Levantei da cadeira e trouxe as panquecas com a calda.

- Vamos comer, sim?

- Aham Cláudia, senta lá – ela ironizou - Eu como e você conta, ande. Não quero saber de doce.

- Sim... Alguns dias depois eu resolvi criar vergonha na cara e ir pedir desculpas.

- Certo – ela disse atacando a comida.

- Aí eu fui ao apartamento dele.

- Sim, eu te vi indo lá! Ai meu Deus, conte logo!

- Eu o encontrei tocando guitarra, acredita?! – ela assentiu – e depois de me explicar ele começou a _cantar._ Você sabe que eu tenho uma super queda por músicos.

- Sei, lembro daquele cara, o Nate. Aquele que você saiu no colegial que tinha uma banda em Nova York – fiz que sim – qual era mesmo o nome deles? Metal Juice? Nome ridículo.

- É, era essa mesma – suspirei – e você pegou o baterista, o Travis.

- Pena que eles eram tão drogados.

- Pois é, uma pena.

- Ai meu Deus, estamos fugindo do assunto!

- É mesmo, deixe-me acabar – pigarreei – eu não agüentei amiga, agarrei ele lá mesmo, e aí... Já sabe.

- Finalmente!!! Muito bem!

- Obrigada... E desde então temos nos esbarrado por aí.

- Vocês estão namorando? E não contaram pra mim? Porque eu sei que o Sirius já sabia dessa arrumação.

- A gente não tá namorando, estamos tendo encontros casuais.

- Lily, conte isso direito, sei que isso é idéia sua.

Ponderei.

- Sabe o que é Lene, eu acho que ainda não estou pronta para um relacionamento. Não consegui esquecer o Carlos... E... O James parece gostar de liberdade, ele é... Como posso dizer...

- Tão Sirius?

- Isso! Adjetivo perfeito. Somos livres, entende?

- Você não quer magoá-lo, entendi.

- Isso...

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que faz muito bem. Se rolar rolou – ela pegou em minha mão – imagina só se você chega a se apaixonar de verdade por ele?

- É...

- Ok Lily, vou tomar um banho agora porque tenho uma reunião na Zara.

- Olha só a Srta. Sucesso! Tenho uma coleção na Zara!

- Beijos, beijos amiga. Depois me pede um autógrafo – ela rebolava em direção ao quarto.

Cerca de dois minutos depois a campainha tocou.

Fui atender, porque Lene demora pacas no banho.

- Sim, o que... Deseja? – lá estava ele, só de jeans.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

- Um passarinho verde me disse que você só ia trabalhar à tarde.

- Ora, é verdade sim.

- Então neste caso...

Ele enlaçou minha cintura e prendeu-me na parede mais próxima.

Meu Owen Hunt.

- James, Marlene está aqui! Seja mais discreto!

- Desculpe, baby. Mas não consigo me controlar – puxou os meus cabelos e depositou uma mordida no meu pescoço.

Humm... Ponto fraco...

Subi uma perna ao seu redor.

- Lily! Quem era? – Marlene gritava do quarto.

- Era... – James colocou as mãos sobre meus seios – CORRESPONDÊNCIA!

- Ah, ok... Daqui a pouco estou de saída.

- CERTO! – gritei mais uma vez, sem querer.

- James, escute-me,ouviu o que ela disse... Você tem que ir embora. Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui e não trabalhando?

- Eu pedi ao Tom para segurar minha barra.

- Não gosto disso – sorri internamente, na verdade era _ótimo_ – você faltando com o serviço.

- Quem disse que eu estou? – ele riu – Tenho _muito_ o que fazer por aqui.

Ri em seu ouvido, enquanto nos dirigíamos para meu quarto.

**Sirius**

**(Sexta-feira, 12h03min, St. Mary's Hospital)**

- Ahhh, até que enfim me livrei daquela coisa – girei, experimentando meu corpo – bem melhor.

- S-sim... – Lucy falou, olhando atentamente para o meu tórax.

Humm.

- Tenho certeza que já posso voltar à _ativa _– acho que ela entendeu a indireta, porque arregalou os olhos.

- Sr. Black, acho que o senhor precisa de um banho – sorri – olha só os restos de gesso presentes no seu corpo! Está imundo.

- É... Eu acho que... – Senti mãos ao meu redor.

- Amor!!! Até que enfim você tirou aquele gesso! – Uma cabeça conhecida entrava em cena – Nossa, era um empecilho e tanto.

- Er... Olá? – A enfermeira californiana disse.

- Ah, oi, eu sou a Marlene, como vai? – Lene disse para Lucy e voltou-se para mim – Sentiu minha falta, meu bem?

- Chram... Senhor Black, vou preparar as coisas no banheiro – Califórnia pigarreou.

- Ah, mas o que é isso! Não se preocupe querida, deixe que eu mesma cuido dele – ficou de pontas de pé e trouxe meu rosto de encontro ao seu, depositando um selinho – assim a gente pode tirar o atraso, não é mesmo?

E apalpou a minha bunda.

- Eu acho que ele ainda não tem condições de fazer isso sem uma _profissional_ encarregada.

Seria realmente legal ver uma briga de amazonas na minha frente, mas eu desisti dessa idéia depois da apalpada.

- Não Lucy, pode deixar. Já estou forte como um touro – flexionei o bíceps tatuado (eu adorava fazer isso) – E além do mais... Estava morrendo de saudades dessa _boca._

Peguei Lene de uma vez e inclinei-a para baixo, dando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico.

Ela nada conseguiu fazer a não ser corresponder, passando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e alisando meus cabelos com uma das mãos.

As coisas comigo não ficavam inacabadas, quem ela pensa que é para me dar um beijo chulo e aproveitar-se da minha bunda sem receber nada de troco?

- Tem um código azul no quarto ao lado... C-com licença.

Lucy Califórnia saiu do quarto deixando-me as sós com Lene.

Pensando melhor agora, deveria ter chamado as duas para virem me banhar.

- Humm – ela saía de perto de mim, empurrando-me – foi divertido, agora vá tomar banho. Ela tem razão, você está imundo.

- Ah não, você vai me ajudar, lembra?

- Sirius, sejamos racionais – começou... – imagine você só de cueca tomando banho – já ia dizer, "pra que?" – e nem venha com gracinhas. Aí eu ia ter que te assistenciar e _acidentalmente _você jogaria água na minha blusa e ia ficar tentado em saber qual era a cor do meu sutiã já que ela estaria colada em meu corpo.

- Sabe, eu acho que nós deveríamos checar se sua teoria é correta.

- Não, não... Coisas como _isso_ aí iam aparecer.

Olhei para baixo e...

Droga.

- Banho, banho, banho – ela me empurrou pelas costas.

- Eu não tenho minhas roupas, quer que eu saia pelado pelo quarto?

Senti um punhado de panos na minha cara.

- Agora!

Segui para o banheiro e despi-me.

Era por _isso_ que ela tinha parado o beijo.

Malditos 15 dias de celibato.

Tomei um banho rápido e imaginei qual seria a cor de seu sutiã.

Ah, qual é? Ela tocou no assunto, não é minha culpa.

Opa...

Banho _gelado_ às vezes é necessário.

Terminei de me secar (bons minutos depois) e analisei as roupas que ela havia me separado: minhas cuecas pretas Calvin Klein (humm), uma camiseta de mangas compridas rosa de botões, um jeans surrado azul e um blazer cinza escuro (n/a: combinação PERFEITA!). Nunca havia usado ele sem ser no trabalho, totalmente empacotado.

Escovei os dentes e passei meu perfume nos cantos certos.

Não sei se vocês já ouviram, mas no filme: Alfie, o sedutor, o personagem principal diz que só devemos colocá-los nos locais chave: da cintura para baixo.

E eu aderi ao truque, posso dizer que é imbatível.

Aliás, segundo ele, a combinação de terno cinza com blusa rosa é ideal.

- Lene, você já assistiu Alfie? – perguntei do banheiro, já quase vestido.

- Já, por quê?

- Nada não – bingo!

Terminei de me arrumar e adentrei no quarto.

- E então, como estou? – abri os braços ajeitando os punhos.

- Er... Ficou ótimo! – ela chegou mais perto – calce os sapatos! Eu só achei esses aqui no que você chama de quarto. Passou um furacão por lá?

- Obrigado – peguei meus sapatos brancos de trabalho – eles ficam guardados numa sapateira no corredor. E meu quarto... Bom, ele é sempre assim.

- Sei...

- E então, Lene... Ciúmes é?

Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, balançando-se pra frente e pra trás.

Era uma das coisas que eu adorava nela, suas roupas esquisitas e seu jeito independente.

Apesar de adorar quando ela dava o braço a torcer.

- O que é isso! Não mesmo... – jogou os cabelos soltos para trás – Estava assegurando o emprego daquela _coitada_.

Hoje ela estava com uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta xadrez vermelha... De botões... _Muito_ atrativos.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Você se exaltou até demais, seu safado – ela colocou uma bolsa enorme que tinha trazido no ombro – vamos embora?

- Sim... Não agüento mais esse marasmo – acompanhei-a, com uma mão em suas costas – E foi você que começou.

- Foi mesmo, bundinha durinha heim? – ela deu um beliscão lá.

- Não tanto quanto a sua – dei-lhe um tapa.

- Sirius! Já chega disso, assine logo esses papéis!

Encostamo-nos no balcão e vi outra das minhas enfermeiras atendendo.

- Helen! Poderia me passar o formulário de alta, por favor? – mexi nos cabelos molhados.

- Claro Sirius, uma pena você estar indo embora...

- Ora... Quem sabe não faço uma visitinha? – peguei em seu queixo.

- A-aqui está... – peguei a prancheta.

- Obrigado.

Lene puxou-me o braço de uma vez.

- Assine logo esta _merda_.

Fiz o que tinha dito e seguimos em direção a saída.

- Estressada.

- Você estava queixando àquela mulher na minha frente!

- E daí?

- Espere e verá – ela distanciou-se, chegando perto de um dos médicos que haviam por perto.

De longe deu pra ver que ela estava dizendo que ele era muito bonito ou algo do tipo, porque o cara sorria e diminuía a distância.

- Vamos, _amor_ – peguei-a pelo braço – já entendi o recado – falei, quase na entrada.

- Sirius? – Helen chamou-me de longe.

Senti-me sendo empurrado pelo colarinho em direção a parede.

Olhei para aqueles olhos caramelos e sorri, antes dela me...

Beijar?

- Olho por olho, dente por dente – deu um tapinha no meu rosto – Te espero no carro, Black.

E saiu, rebolando e mandando beijo para o médico de antes.

**Remus**

**(Sábado, 14h08min, Staveley, Apt. 3)**

"Apartamento confortável, com duas suítes, cozinha, sala ampla e uma varanda de frente para o adorável Nothing Hill. Procura-se alguém para dividir as contas. Para quem estiver interessado, contatar Remus Lupin no e-mail . Paddington Avenue nº 55, apartamento 3".

É, acho que ficou bom. Agora é só postar nos classificados do The Daily Mirror e do Daily Telegraph e esperar que alguém faça contato.

Tomei um longo gole de café puro e calcei umas chinelas. Meu estado deplorável tendia a continuar por um longo tempo, mas eu estava disposto a mudar.

Eu não conseguia dormir, eu trabalhava mal, estava duro (porque as contas deste apartamento estão de longe ao alcance de um simples promotor feito eu) e não conseguia parar de pensar o quão estúpido tinha sido ao passar anos namorando com uma mulher _lésbica_. Eu possuía todos os motivos para me afogar em bebidas, mas eu não tinha nem capacidade para tal, graças a uma pequena herança de família.

A última vez que me lembro de ter bebido tanto foi no dia 10 desse mês. Cheguei a casa, já esperando a zona de sempre (eu não conseguia conservá-la num estado agradável, de forma que existia uma pilha de jornais espalhados ao seu redor – Roger parecia tão depressivo quanto eu, tanto que deixava uma trilha de mijo por todas as partes -, outra de louça suja na pia da cozinha e um cheiro desagradável que já tinha tornado-se usual no apartamento.

Mas não dessa vez.

Meus amigos resolveram fazer uma festa surpresa de aniversário para mim, sim, eu estava fazendo 27 anos este ano e nem acreditava na minha sorte. A primeira coisa que vi foi Roger, meu gato de rua de pêlo curto preto com olhos amarelos, banhado (quem conseguiu essa proeza eu não sei) e com uma gravatinha verde no pescoço, miando e ronronando ao redor das minhas pernas. Alguns segundos depois, senti um aroma de limão (aqueles de bom ar) e encontrei um apartamento limpo.

"Errei de andar?", foi tudo o que consegui dizer quando meus amigos pularam gritando _surpresa_!

Estavam todos lá, Lene, Sirius, Lily, James, Peter, Helena, Bonnie, os irmãos Phelps... Meus amigos mais antigos e o pessoal do trabalho.

E aí foi a festa da tequila, era o preço cobrado para um apartamento limpo (Lene disse que tinha passado o dia inteiro lá com Lily, lavando e arrumando). Obrigado, tomei muitas doses acompanhadas de sal e limão.

O suficiente para a ceninha de streaptise feita por mim, James e Sirius na mesa de centro da sala, com direito a dinheiro na cueca e tudo.

Consegui 7 euros e 20 pence.

Desde então resolvi que minha vida ainda tinha jeito, era muito novo para desistir. Tanto que já fiz o anúncio no jornal e hoje mesmo começaria uma arrumação na casa.

Olhei ao meu redor e encontrei os usuais jornais (apesar de Roger estar mais comportado nos últimos dias), os copos descartáveis de café, as pilhas de processos sobre a antiga mesa de jantar, quilos de roupa suja sobre o sofá...

Suspirei.

Coloquei a comida do gato na cozinha e fui tomar banho.

Quem sabe mais tarde passava na lavanderia.

* * *

Gostaram? Sim, não? Digam-me, estou louca por reviews.

Ah, sim... Vou passar a agradecê-las na Fic a partir do próximo capítulo, respondendo uma a uma, portanto me escrevam e tenham seu nome registrado aqui!

Adorooo!

**Beijomeliga.**


	8. Março, Uma Promessa de Vida

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Bruna Luiza Black:** obrigada pelo "perfeito"! Foi realmente bom de ler! Quanto ao poste logo... Desculpe não ter podido realizar o seu desejo...

**Lelezuda:** Sim, é uma merda ser roubada. Mas eu prefiro viver xD! Quanto a Emmeline, bom... Tenho outros planos para o Remus, espero agradar.

**Lady Blonde:** Oi Manu!!! Não deixe de escrever amiga!!! Eu amo reviews!!! Ah, espero ter ficado ao seu gosto as cenas Lily/James. Elvendork é unissex!!!

**Mrs. Na Potter:** Contratempos é o meu nome do meio agora, tenho certeza! O amor está no ar!!! Espero que goste deste capítulo!

**Vih Escribano:** Minha leitora que compartilha meu medo de ETS! Gente!!! Esses marotos vão me matar qualquer dia desses! Desculpe a demora, pareço uma escritora em hiatus... Divirta-se nesse capítulo inusitado!

**Nyu-LaLa:** Leitora nova!!! Yurru!!!! Continue lendo, por favor!!!

**Dani Prongs:** Apalpadas são coisas boas na vida das pessoas (se tratando do Sirius, então...). O POV da Lene tá uma emoção só, leia!

**Barbara:** Oi prima! Soube da apendicite, que péssimo... Obrigada por me alertar sobre aqueles errinhos no capítulo anterior. Valeram à pena. Leia mais, please, não seja uma estudante neurótica, o 3º ano ainda nem chegou!

* * *

Salut Galere!

Estou no fundo do poço, é tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre a minha incrível sorte com computadores...

Gente, vou tomar vergonha na cara e salvar TUDO, completamente TUDO que eu tiver feito no meu e-mail. Essa situação é completamente inaceitável!

Aqui estou eu, escrevendo esse capítulo pela 4ª vez.

Eu não tô de brinks, é realmente sério.

O HD dos dois computadores restantes aqui em casa já eram... Estou escrevendo (pela segunda vez neste aqui) no laptop mais dinossauro existente na face da terra. Não tem nem ç nessa merda!

Respira, respira. Vai dar TUDO certo dessa vez...

Peço que me desculpem gente, pela demora monstruosa, mas a culpa é da lei de Murphy, ela me persegue.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÕES**

Gente, depois de muita reflexão a respeito dos marotos, resolvi colocá-los em votação, tinha gente que não tava gostando muito dos atores que eu havia escolhido, portanto, aqui estão as opções!!!

(abram o site do Polyvore, troquem os asteriscos por pontos)

**Remus:** www*polyvore*com/remus/set?id=16794667(Heath Ledger/Aaron Eckhart/Max Brown)

**James:** www*polyvore*com/james/set?id=16793503 (Josh Duhamel/Matthew Bomer/Jake Gyllenhaal)

**Sirius:** www*polyvore*com/james/set?id=16793503 (Jason Behr/Henry Cavill/Jared Leto)

E aqui tem as garotas da história (que em breve vou colocar uma nova), escolham elas também (tirei a melanie da Lily por ela não ser ruiva... Mas ela continua uma fofa...).

**Lily: **www*polyvore*com/lily/set?id=17025428 (Fine Frenzy/Jessica Ann Woll/Rachel Wood)

**Marlene:** www*polyvore*com/marlene/set?id=17023921 (Zooey Deschanel/Demi Moore/Olivia Wilde)

Todos os meus sets possuem trilha sonora, é só dar o play no ícone do lado direito da página. Votem lá mesmo ou por meio de reviews, ok?

Ah, quantos aos erros do capítulo passado...

Perdoem-me, não saiu o e-mail do Remus! Eu esqueci a burocracia do site... Deveria ter rlupin#gmail*com (troquem por e .). E saiu 7 euros em vez de 7 libras, também no POV do Remus.

Bom, acho que de importante é só! Vamos logo começar esse capítulo demorado!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**(Março, Uma Promessa de Vida)**

**James – Parte 1**

**(Sábado, 18h34min, Sunset Strip, Dean Street, 30a)**

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que diabos eu estou fazendo numa boate de Streep uma hora dessas, certo?

Certo. Eu mesmo estou surpreso, mas duvido ser pelas mesmas razões.

Bom, o motivo de eu estar aqui é: Remus finalmente resolveu sair da fase 1 de um fora, a calça de suéter (aquela em que usamos essa mesma peça de roupa durante dias, sem conseguir sair de um sofá ou poltrona de casa, remoendo os motivos que levaram ao término do relacionamento) e estávamos indo acompanhá-lo na segunda parte (e particularmente a minha preferida), Bebidas e Streepers.

Acho que o nome já é auto-explicativo.

A parte intrigante disso tudo é, porque nesse horário?

- Remus... Eu sei que você não costuma beber, mas hoje você está superando expectativas! – Sirius disse, acomodando uma enfermeira em seu colo – Me dê esse copo!

- Não... Eu não vou dar! – meu amigo loiro puxou, com uma força surpreendente para um bêbado, o drink de Vodka com limão das mãos de Sirius – eu preciso de uma policial aqui. POLICIAL?! ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ?! – gritou com a voz engrolada.

- Que porra, porque diabos eu tinha que vir dirigindo? – perguntou Sirius – Eu quero beber também!

- Você é o único que tem carro, além do Remus, que logicamente não poderia dirigir – disse, com uma bombeira em minha frente, fazendo uma dança sexy num mastro de Pole Dance.

- Você sabe dirigir, é melhor comprar um logo! – reclamou – aliás, o que faz com todo o dinheiro que recebe? Vá atrás de sua independência perante os metrôs de Londres (n/a: eu acho que poderia passar a minha vida INTEIRA pegando metrôs em Londres, superfato)!

- Vou pensar no seu caso, ok? – balancei a mão em sua frente voltando a prestar atenção em coisas mais interessantes, como uma mulher de vermelho que saiba fazer abertura de cabeça para baixo.

- Senhora Policial, prenda-me... Fui um garoto mau durante o ano – Remus protestava, inclinado os punhos em direção a mulher de preto – não tenha piedade da minha alma!!!

- Você vai ser preso, meliante fora da lei! – pleonasmo na boca de uma streeper – Vou algemá-lo! Não saia daqui! – saiu, dando uma chicotada na cadeira ao seu lado.

- E então Remus, já conseguiu se ver com outras mulheres? – perguntei, apoiando minha cerveja preta na mesa.

Silêncio...

- Remus? Olá? – Sirius perguntou, mexendo a mão na sua frente.

- Acho que estou doente... Doente mesmo... Chame a enfermeira aqui! – a mulher de branco que estava com Sirius sentou-se no colo de Remus, pondo-se a "examiná-lo" – Senhora policial, pode me prender, ou farei coisas ilícitas na sua frente! – disse para mulher de preto, colocando-lhe algemas com pompons rosa – APAGUE MEU FOGO!!! – mostrou-se ávido na direção da de vermelho.

- Já chega!!! – Sirius levantou as mãos para cima – Remus, você está definitivamente curado, vamos sair daqui!!!

- Mas... Eu preciso ter certeza de que estou bem de saúde! – Remus protestou, com três mulheres ao seu redor – está certo que eu consigo ver minha vida com outras mulheres e...

- Era tudo o que eu precisava saber! – Sirius gritou – Vamos, senhora policial, pode soltar ele, sim?

Alguns minutos depois, saímos do "inferninho" dançando feito cancãs a música Drunken Lullabies, do Flogging Molly. Remus nos obrigou.

Eu estava meio alto, então aceitei e o Sirius... Bom, era o Sirius ele teria aceitado com certeza.

"_Must it take a life for hateful eyes. To glisten once again. Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess. Singin' drink lullabies"._

- Vamos logo, eu quero beber!!! – Sirius disse.

Eu e ele carregávamos nosso drunk amigo até seu Golf vermelho, a primeira coisa que aconteceu foi Remus vomitar metade do que tinha bebido na roda do carro.

- Mas que merda cara – falou – desculpa... Eu limpo depois.

- Ah, que seja – Sirius disse impaciente – já estamos atrasados.

- Atrasados para onde? – perguntei.

- Alguém me dá outra vodka ou eu vou começar a ter ressaca... – Remus comentou, deitando no banco de trás, com uma mão espalmada na testa – É sério.

- Deve ter uma garrafa aí embaixo do banco – Sirius respondeu - quente, mas tem.

- Lene deve estar desesperada há essa hora – Remus falou baixinho.

- Por quê? – a cada minuto que passava, mais eu ficava confuso. O que diabos...

- Cale a boca! – Sirius cortou – Não é nada não James, relaxe.

Algo de muito suspeito estava acontecendo... Mas algo me dizia que logo eu iria descobrir.

** James – Parte 2 **

**(Sábado, dia 27 de Março, 19h01min, Staveley, Apt. 3)**

- SURPRESAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – pessoas gritaram quando ligamos as luzes do apartamento de Remus – PARABÉNS JAMES!!!

Ah, era isso, meu aniversário.

Diabos, eu não tinha contado a ninguém, justamente por isso (saber que está fazendo 26 anos é barra, e lá se vai minha juventude...)...

- Sirius, mas que porra é essa? – comentei baixo – Nós prometemos não contar nossos aniversários a ninguém!

Sirius, assim como eu, não gostava de comemorar aniversários, pelo mesmo motivo.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, caro amigo pontudo – ele respondeu no mesmo tom – a querida tia Sarah ligou lá para o apartamento, perguntando o que você queria de aniversário.

- Sim, e daí?

- E daí que fui eu que atendi, James – Lene apareceu a nossa frente – sua mãe é muito simpática!

- É verdade, ela é um amorzinho! – Lily chegava ao ombro de Lene, piscando em minha direção.

"Mamãe tem mania de fazer isso...", pensei.

- Ei, curta sua festa! Tem gente aqui que te ama! – Lene falou – E você só apagou seu aniversário no Facebook há dois meses! Tempo suficiente para eu decorar!

- É verdade – Sirius continuou – se você contar agora, ela saberá pro resto da vida.

Baguncei o cabelo e sorri levemente.

- Calma James, é uma coisinha pessoal, só tem a gente aqui – Remus pigarreou entre eu e Sirius – vamos passar a noite comento Pizza Hut, bebendo cervejas e jogando Bastardos Inglórios (n/a: gente, eu não sei o real nome desse jogo, portanto, vou deixar como o nome do filme onde eu vi. Trata-se de escrever um nome no papel na testa dos outros e eles vão ter que tentar adivinhar quem é a celebridade – fictício ou não).

- Está certo – suspirei derrotado, recebendo uma cerveja de Sirius – vocês venceram. Mas eu escolho o sabor da Pizza!

Rimos bastante e iniciamos várias jogadas. Saíram artistas tais quais: Al Pacino, Rose (de Titanic), Lady Gaga, Mika, Aragorn (de senhor dos anéis), Uma Thurman, Jackie Chan, Edward Cullen... Mas estranho mesmo foi quando Lily teve de adivinhar Owen Hunt (um cara aí de Grey's Anatomy), ela e Lene só faltaram se mijar de tanto rir.

Mulheres são criaturas estranhas.

Por volta da meia noite, Remus teve um colapso de vômito de tanto beber, Sirius e Lene foram ajudá-lo enquanto eu e Lily fazíamos o serviço pesado de limpar toda aquela nojeira na sala (Roger terá de ir ao Pet Shop amanhã mesmo, o coitado foi vítima de alguns respingos e nem ele tinha coragem de limpar o próprio pêlo).

- Foi uma festa e tanto, não? – Lily perguntou agachada, colocando um pano de chão no vômito.

- Foi sim - respondi, arregaçando as mangas de minha blusa, ajudando-a com outro pano – devo agradecer a minha mãe. A propósito, você está linda hoje.

- Obrigada... – Lily usava um vestido cinza largão, junto com meias estampadas com rosas negras, tinha um gorro preto e sapatilhas azuis (n/a: roupa da Lily! www*polyvore*com/heeeeeeey_lyla/set?id=16947927), mas parecia meio desconfortável com algo que eu havia dito – James, sobre a sua mãe... Bom...

- O que foi que a dona Sarah fez dessa vez? – perguntei.

- Bom, ela disse que estava louca pra me conhecer – fiz uma cara de: "e daí?", isso é meio normal – a garota que o filho não pára de falar...

- Lily... Perdoe-me pelo jeito da mamãe... – mas de repente um lampejo surgiu em minha mente e eu precisava contar naquele exato momento – quer saber? Não sei se é uma boa hora, já que estamos no meio do vômito, que nem mesmo é nosso... Mas, Lily, o que acha de avançar esse relacionamento? Darmos mais um passo?

- James! – ela corou bruscamente – Desculpe-me, mas acho que nunca vou ser capaz de fazer sexo em locais inusitados demais! Como um _avião_!

- Outra vez essa história de avião? – baguncei os cabelos – Lily, você não está entendendo! – peguei sua mão e enlacei-a com a minha – Estou falando de compromisso.

- Você... Você... – os olhos dela brilhavam, sorri ao vê-los.

- Lily Evans, você quer namorar comigo?

Já imaginava nós dois andand juntos, caminhando pela London Bridge de mãos dadas. Até que olhei sua expressão.

Ela baixou a cabeça e a balançou, em um sinal negativo. Soltei sua mão de uma vez, chocado com a declaração anterior.

- Por quê? – era a única coisa que eu queria saber – Isso tudo é porque você acha que eu...

- Não James – ela colocou um dedo perto da minha boca (n/a: até porque se ela encostasse ia ser o maior nojo dessa vida, eles estavam limpando vômito! ECA!) – o problema não é você, sou eu.

- Como assim, você? – perguntei, cada vez mais confuso.

- Eu não estou atrás de um relacionamento... Estou fugindo, na verdade... – ela falou, ainda sem olhar em meus olhos – mas nós podemos continuar como estávamos! O que acha disso?

Levantei-me e segui até a cozinha, carregando comigo o pano de chão sujo.

- James?! Não vai me responder?! – ela perguntou, senti um toque de raiva em sua voz – Vai me deixar aqui sozinha mesmo?!

- Já acabamos de limpar – disse seco.

Vi a ruiva dirigir-se ao mesmo lugar que eu, despejando o balde de água na pia, depois pegando o detergente e esfregando as mãos.

- Continua me ignorando – falou – sério! Fale alguma coisa! Grite se quiser, eu não me importo! Lily, eu te odeio! Lily, você é absurda! Lily, vai se ferrar!

Bufei.

- Lily, está claro que nós sentimos coisas diferentes um pelo outro – disse, depois de respirar – acho melhor nós acabarmos com isso até você estar pronta para um relacionamento sério.

- Quer dizer, nada de sexo? – ela perguntou, meio que rindo, duvidando da minha capacidade.

Eu mesmo duvidava, mas uns dias sem sexo não iriam me matar.

Acho.

- Nada de sexo – concluí, com uma cara meio sofrível – até você se decidir.

- Sabe... Isso é burrice – encarei-a espantado – você não vai conseguir passar mais de dois dias sem transar.

- Você não sabe com quem está falando – disse, mas ela me encarou e imprensou-me na parede.

- Sim, eu sei – apoiou as mãos em meu peito – e quando você perceber vai voltar para mim, no nosso esquema de sempre... Imprevisível e casual.

- Você fala como se eu não pudesse ser sério em minhas escolhas – tirei suas mãos de mim e encarei seus olhos – quando você sentir minha falta, o que vai ser logo, vai entender que me ama.

- Te ama? Essa é uma palavra muito forte, James! – debochou – Vou te mostrar os benefícios de um relacionamento sem compromissos...

- Como...

Fui cortado por Lene e Sirius que irromperam na cozinha, com caras zangadas.

Ou melhor, Sirius estava zangado e Marlene parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Ainda tem cerveja aí, não é? – ele passou entre eu e Lily, em direção a geladeira – Graças a Deus! O último dos Moicanos! – encenou com uma garrafa de Heineken nas mãos, dando uma imensa golada.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou, olhando para Lene, que ria que nem uma louca.

- Foi hilário! – ela explicou – Remus tentou me beijar, dizendo que faltava uma mulher que decorasse seu coração.

- Mas que tirada ultrapassada – comentei, tentando esquecer a conversa anterior – Padfoot? Porque está emburrado?

- Deixe que eu explique! – Lene cortou, com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir – Eu disse que não tinha problema, contanto que ele escovasse os dentes, porque, enfim... Eca – ela fez uma cara pensativa e de asco – Mas o Sirius não deixou! Ele me puxou para fora do banheiro e disse ao Remus que ele fosse dormir.

- Humm, morre de ciúmes heim, Siriusinho?! – Lily disse, pegando com os dedos nas laterais do queixo do meu amigo.

- Ora, calem a boca. Lene, terá volta, você vai ver – ele falou e cortou o assunto numa velocidade impressionante – James, meu velho... Eu já sei o que vamos te dar de aniversário!

- Vamos? – disseram Lily e Lene em uníssono.

- É sim! Fiquem quietas! – gritou – Um sistema de som para o seu novo carro!

- Novo carro? – dessa vez foram três – Que carro?

- O que você vai comprar amanhã! Eu te acompanho na busca!

**Marlene**

**(Domingo, 15h07min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

Hoje eu acordei na fossa.

Na MAIOR fossa.

Sério, acho que não existem homens que se interessem por mim, fato.

E eu estou trabalhando em um dia de domingo, pode?! Cadê o lazer, meu Deus?

Coloquei Walking After You do Foo Fighters para tocar no meu Ipod, amplificado na caixa de som.

"_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds. Dreaming aloud. Things just won't do without you, matter of fact. I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back"._

Para completar a desgraça, tinha que rever metade das minhas camisetas, já que Carmem achava que elas deveriam ter uma continuidade e não serem dispostas aleatoriamente. Algo que simbolizasse o amor para a maioria das pessoas.

Desculpe-me senhorita eu-não-tenho-criatividade, a culpa não é minha se você finalmente saiu do armário e arranjou uma parceira sexual e acha que agora o mundo é rosa.

Sério, até as lésbicas se davam melhor que eu.

A que ponto eu cheguei?! Fazem mais de seis meses que eu não transo... Pior! Poderia dizer que fazem mais de seis meses que eu não beijo ninguém se não fosse pelo Sirius na semana passada...

"_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you"._

Eu devia tê-lo ignorado e beijado Remus de qualquer forma (com os dentes escovados, peraí).

"_If you'd accept surrender, give up some more. Weren't you adored. I can not be without you, matter of fact. I'm on your back, I'm on your back, I'm on your back"._

Humm, Remus era bem aceitável... Têm aquele cabelo loirinho, olhos castanhos bonitinhos... E se veste bem razoável (a exceção daqueles óculos super estranhos que ele usa, da época do meu avô...), tinha um emprego fixo... E estava solteiro! É um bom partido, certo?!

"_If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you"._

Ouvi meu celular tocar e me surpreendi ao ver o nome no visor:

Remus Lupin.

É, você não pode brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas _nem_ em pensamento, fala sério.

- Oi Remus, você não morre tão cedo – disse, enquanto abaixava o volume da música.

- Sério? – perguntou – Escute Lene, estou ligando para pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas pelo o que? – fiz-me de indiferente.

- Er... Por eu ter me portado mal ontem... – ele parecia desconfortável – Ter tentado te agarrar e tudo...

- Ah, isso – sentenciei – tudo bem Remus, não é como se tivesse chegado a alguma coisa mesmo...

- Mas poderia! – senti um aperto no estômago, o que? – Se o Sirius não estivesse lá na hora eu não sei o que poderia ter resultado...

Sirius...

- Calma Remus, como você mesmo disse, o Sirius estava lá.

- Lene... Sério, eu estava bêbado e... Enfim, eu não lembro muito bem das coisas, mas James me disse que eu agarrei três strippers de uma vez... – bufou – meu Deus, eu sou muito patético bebendo!

- Remus, escute! Não tem problema, ok? – ri – Sem decorações em seu coração.

- O que?

- Nada... Ei, vou ter que desligar... Tenho trabalho a fazer.

- Mas hoje é domingo!

- Mas a vaca lésbica da Carmen me obrigou a isso – grunhi – ela quer tudo pronto para próxima semana, eu preciso acabar.

- Tudo bem, então – falou – até mais Lene.

- Tchau Remus, até.

Desliguei o celular e bati em minha mesa de desenho.

Mas que merda! Até os bêbados ligavam para se desculpar!

Meu mundo é uma bosta...

E eu ainda tenho que trabalhar, falando de AMOR!

Chutei o ar, pensando que um João bobo seria muito útil agora.

Ou um daqueles bonecos que o pessoal usa pra exercitar-se.

Até que de repente eu tive uma idéia!

Já podia ouvir as pessoas me falando: BRILHANTE!

Seria uma coleção falando de amor, mas não necessariamente de uma forma boa.

Ah, qual é! Até parece que eu tenho auto-estima para tanto!

Vou esculhambar esse sentimento de _merda_.

Eu me lembro de ter ouvido essas frases, que seriam o clímax do meu projeto, em alguma revista, TV, filme, não sei... Mas elas serviriam como uma luva, restava apenas selecionar as três melhores para publicar.

A camisa seria igual para todas, cinza, lembrando a fog de Londres. E as letras rústicas, como a caligrafia de uma máquina de escrever.

"O amor não faz você chorar sem motivos... O nome disso é CEBOLA".

"O amor não faz você vestir as melhores roupas e sapatos... o nome disso é ENTREVISTA DE EMPREGO".

"O amor não te faz perder a noção de tempo... o nome disso é HORÁRIO DE VERÃO".

Isso ficou... Ótimo! Nossa (n/a: olhem o trabalho completo, my dear, www*polyvore*com/amor_outra_coisa/set?id=16976354)!

Atrás da camisa assimétrica, colocaria: O AMOR é outra coisa.

Já podia ver a cara da vadia lesbiana quando visse isso: "Querida, você se superou desta vez...".

E eu não ia ligar para a duplicidade da frase (se ela queria dizer que eu era magnífica como designer de camisas ou uma real merda no campo amoroso).

Ah é, próxima semana eu iria finalmente me encontrar com o chefe de seção gráfica da Zara. Era ele que comandava as definições finais das roupas. Devia ser gay.

Apesar do nome charmoso: Ian Madoxx (n/a: lê-se ÍÍÍan, e não iaaaan, ok?).

Em todo caso, seríamos amigos, porque eu tenho um ímã natural que atrai gays na minha vida. E eles são os melhores confidentes de todos (é muito divertido comentar sobre caras com eles! Já que eles não deixam de serem homens, sabem mais coisas que amigas mulheres. Nossa, eu morro de rir).

Tomei um banho demorado depois de guardar meu set de roupas em um portfólio.

Resolvi sair de casa para gastar.

Nada como umas boas compras para levantar o astral de uma mulher.

E no caso, estávamos falando de cinco mil libras! Meu primeiro cachê na Zara (*o*)!!!

Deixei os cabelos soltos e coloquei uma roupa confortável, porém elegante para sair. Uma blusinha rosa de alças, com um jeans rasgado, além de uma jaqueta de couro preto que era incrivelmente quente e minhas ankle boots Moschino vermelhas (eu não sou muito de usar saltos, mas era incrível como algumas vendedoras te olhavam com uma cara azeda se você não soubesse andar com um...).

_Adoro_ a burocracia mundial (n/a: roupa que ela sai de casa, ou pelo menos tenta, ok www*polyvore*com/shopping_cures_depression/set?id=16978922).

Já de saída para rua, abri a porta de casa e dei de cara com Sirius em minha frente.

- Oi Sirius! – disse, tentando esconder ao máximo minha depressão.

- Oi Lene, está de saída heim? – perguntou – Ninguém se veste tão bonita para ficar em casa.

- Vou sim, mas não tenho hora, o que queria? – perguntei sorrindo, parece que tinha dado certo.

- Posso entrar? – fez charminho, balançando o cabelo.

Dei espaço e tirei a jaqueta, prendendo meus cabelos em um coque mal feito.

Agachei-me de leve para colocá-la na poltrona da sala, e o senti respirando atrás de mim, fazendo cócegas com o hálito quente.

- Sirius, o que diabos está tramando? – perguntei, com um tom de desdém.

- Até agora nada – disse.

Deixei para lá e endireitei o corpo, soltando um ar de impaciência.

Coisa que não durou muito tempo.

Sirius beijou o meio (logo abaixo do pescoço e antes da curva) de minhas costas. Lento e demorado, fazendo-me contorcer loucamente.

Maldito dia em que lhe confessei meu ponto fraco (n/a: nada usual né? Mas é sério).

- Siriuuuuuuus, pare com isso! Tá brincando com o fogo!

Ele nada fez, apenas riu baixinho, como se acertasse alguma aposta consigo mesmo.

Vir-me-ei de uma vez, com raiva e... Bom, e outras coisas no olhar (sacanagem me usar daquele jeito!).

Vou brincar também.

Coloquei as mãos lentamente em seu tórax másculo (e definido e gostoso e pegael... PARE!) e inclinei-me o máximo possível de seu corpo, direcionei-me aos seus lábios, quase os roçando contra os meus.

Ele permanecia parado como uma estátua.

- Ganhei – disse me afastando de costas em direção a cozinha, para olhar sua cara de lesado.

Sirius pareceu despertar do transe, andando rapidamente até mim, nada pude fazer no curto intervalo em que ele saiu do seu canto até aqui além de arregalar os olhos, surpresa pela maneira que ele agarrou minhas pernas, puxando-me pelas ancas (n/a: eu adoro essa palavra *o*) em direção ao balcão da cozinha.

- O jogo não acaba até eu vencer – disse, batendo de leve em minhas coxas.

Eu já estava sentada, puxei-o pelo colarinho e depositei um ósculo (n/a: de agora em diante, assim será chamado "chupão" nessa fanfic, apesar de eu saber que só significa beijo... Dá um crédito gente!) em seu pescoço.

Escutei um rugido baixo (n/a: uma vez cachorro, sempre cachorro) vindo de sua garganta e ao mesmo tempo percebi que ele avançava para fazer o mesmo comigo.

Cena estranha pra quem ver de fora, isso no mínimo...

Alguns segundos depois separamo-nos e dissemos em uníssono:

- Ok, empate, empate – e rimos muito com a ocasião.

- Só você mesmo Sirius... – comentei – Pra me trazer um escape num dia como esse...

- Pra quando quiser – e riu.

Direcionamo-nos até o sofá, onde eu apoiei meus pés (agora descalços) em seu colo, segurando uma almofada contra a barriga.

Sirius parecia lutar contra algum pensamento insistente em sua cabeça, já estava para perguntar do que se tratava quando ouvi sua voz.

- Então... Eu estava pensando... – disse – O que acha de aumentar o nível dessa brincadeira?

Parei e olhei corada em sua direção.

- Sexualmente falando? – perguntei .

- Não, quis dizer beijos – riu – mas se quiser avançar tanto assim... Estamos às ordens – cruzou os braços atrás da nuca, encostando-se no apoio do sofá.

- Ora, cale a boca – balancei a cabeça, negando veemente – explique-se, por favor.

- Sabia que a curiosidade ia bater... – começou – é o seguinte, minha cara: uma aposta.

- Aposta? Do que se trata?

- Digamos ser um concurso de beijos. Quem for o melhor, vence.

- Não saquei direito...

- Escute – ajeitou-se no sofá, apoiando uma mão sobre minha perna. Não pude deixar de afligir-me, mas segurei o olhar em seu rosto – durante o mês de abril, teremos de nos beijar todos os dias – arqueei a sobrancelha esquerda – mas serão beijos inovadores, cada vez um diferente.

- Humm, certo. Um dia eu, outro você? – ele assentiu com a cabeça – e o que eu ganho com isso?

- _Se_ você ganhar, o que eu acho difícil – abri a boca, com uma típica expressão de: "nem nos seus sonhos, querido" – terá um desejo realizado por mim, seu humilde gênio.

- Que tipo de desejo? – perguntei, faceira.

- O tipo que você, ou _eu_, no caso, quisermos – sorriu torto – e então o que me diz?

Repousei um dedo no meio dos lábios e fiz uma cara pensativa.

Por que eu deveria aceitar uma oferta dessas?

"Ah, talvez porque hoje você estivesse se lamentando por aí, dizendo que até os bêbados ligavam para se desculpar de tentar ter alguma coisa com você".

"Ou pelo fato de você ter gostado muito do beijo que ele te deu no hospital".

"Porque você adora uma competição".

"E por fim, você quer um desejo realizado na sua vida".

- Feito – ele sorriu abertamente – mas antes... Quero estipular algumas regras, e caso alguma delas for quebrada acarretará com a desistência do candidato e a vitória do segundo.

- Que regras? – perguntou, sem conter o sorriso.

- Primeiro. Nenhum desses beijos poderá ser seguido de sexo entre os participantes – ele brincou, fazendo cara de raiva e dizendo "droga" – Segundo. Ninguém poderá saber disso. Terceiro. Nada de tocar em partes indevidas do corpo.

- Defina indevidas – ele falou sério.

- Significa peitos e vagina, oras. Ah, e o interior das coxas. E a minha bunda – vi-o arregalando os olhos.

- E pra você? Nada de costas e abdômen, muito menos meu pênis! Ou os meus braços– abraçou uma almofada, emburrado.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – falei indignada, como assim sem costas?

- Absurdo pra mim também! Você deve adorar, não? Ficar se divertindo com o material aqui enquanto eu tenho que dar uma de conservador, heim?

- Entendi o seu ponto – eu estava disposta a liberar os meus... seios, e só – o que tem em mente?

- Tudo, menos as zonas erógenas principais.

- Que? Seu safado! – não consegui segurar o riso depois de "zonas erógenas" – Que petulância da sua parte!

- Como espera ficar excitada sem eu poder te tocar direito? – ele me empurrou de costas no sofá, beijando parte do meu decote descoberto com a blusa (minha respiração foi à loucura) – Qual é Lene, temos que nos divertir, independente de quem ganhe. É pra isso que servem as apostas.

Levantou novamente e mexeu nos cabelos negros. Eu continuei deitada tentando controlar meus batimentos cardíacos.

- Ok, então – disse já recomposta. Ele sorriu e ia se encaminhando para a porta – espere! Para onde está indo?

- Te encontro em abril, baby – ele falou.

- Não! Eu tenho mais uma objeção – por fim.

Ele parou e deu a meia volta, se agachando a minha frente.

- Quero começar hoje – disse – enquanto tenho coragem.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se mais de mim.

- Esse não vai valer, é apenas para selar a aposta – ele falou, e antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, me beijou rápido e intenso, sem que nossas línguas se encostassem – certo, quem começa?

Simples assim, incrível como os homens mudam de assunto com uma facilidade impressionante.

- Você – respondi – está claro que bateu aqui em casa já com esse intuito. É lógico que teve mais tempo de pensar em alguma coisa do que eu.

- Compreendo, madame – riu – prepare-se para algo completamente novo. Emoções além do alcance da imaginação. Feche os olhos e deixe-me fazer meu trabalho.

Fechei, assim como pediu. Sentindo o sofá abaixar um pouco quando ele subiu por cima de mim, mas claramente usando os braços como apoio para não me esmagar.

- Relaxe... – falou, mas eu já estava morrendo de antecipação.

Primeiro eu senti seu nariz passear pelo meu pescoço, colo e boca. Depois ele roçou levemente seus lábios aos meus.

E então simplesmente parou, sei lá o que estava fazendo, intacto, olhando para o nada durante bons minutos, enquanto eu ficava desesperada.

CADÊ O BEIJO, MEU DEUS?

Cada segundo que passava parecia um minuto na minha mente ansiosa, eu esperava um pouco mais de ação da parte dele.

VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO!!!

- Lene... Já pode soltar minha blusa – ele disse e eu notei que há tempos agarrava o colarinho de sua camisa pólo preta (tudo isso ainda de olhos fechados) – eu gosto muito dela.

- Mas tá demorando demais, chego a pensar que você desistiu... Tá me fazendo de otár...

Não tive tempo de terminar a frase, pois Sirius finalmente havia me beijado. Um beijo bem demorado.

Começou de lábios fechados, por bastante tempo (eu estava doida para comandar essa atitude tão devagar, mas era a vez dele, tudo o que eu poderia fazer era esperar) e depois ele pediu passagem com a língua, calmamente, explorando cada espaço com perícia (demasiada, ouso dizer), alisando minha cintura enquanto eu apenas segurava o músculo de seus braços.

E assim ficamos, nos beijando de forma cálida, por longos minutos (n/a: www*polyvore*com/first/set?id=17145525, beijo e roupa do Sirius, além da foto do possível casal ^^).

Três selinhos depois, eu abri os olhos e ajeitei os cabelos rebeldes que insistiam cair em seus olhos para trás de sua orelha.

- E então, o que achou? – perguntou, dessa vez descendo um pouco do sofá, apoiando as mãos em minha barriga, deitando a cabeça sobre elas.

- Humm, lento – respondi, soprando no seu rosto.

- Era a intenção – sorriu – a espera te leva à imaginação, um tempero especial. Chamo-o de lento, seguro e gradual (n/a: como a abertura política no Governo Figueiredo, durante a ditadura militar).

- Até demais... – falei baixinho, mas ele ouviu, devido à proximidade.

- O que foi? Não gostou? - perguntou-me com os olhos cheios de preocupação (Sirius Black decepcionado uma mulher?).

- Não, eu gostei... Só que – ponderei antes de responder – eu esperava outra coisa...

- Que tipo de coisa?

- Uma coisa mais... Como posso dizer? – imaginei – Palpável, sei lá, com mais emoção e falta de ar.

- Ora, ora, Srta. Apressada, esse é apenas o primeiro de muitos. Temos um mês inteiro pela frente – riu – quer dizer que faria melhor que isso?

- Lógico – não precisei nem pensar duas vezes – atitude é o que não falta.

- Está insinuando que beija melhor que eu?

- Sim, eu estou – respondi – vou fazer você desistir dessa aposta rapidamente por não conseguir mais se controlar em tirar minha lingerie.

- E isso não é permitido? – sorriu maroto.

- Claro que não – disse veemente – você vai ver como estou falando sério.

- Você subestima minha capacidade de autocontrole - ele parecia sério e decidido, encarei os belos olhos cinzentos firmemente, incitando-o ao desafio – e saiba que eu não preciso tirar suas roupas íntimas para levar-te ao mais puro prazer.

- Pois eu acho que você está equivocado, quanto a... – parei de falar quando senti um par de mãos fortes sobre meus seios, sem ultrapassar o tecido do sutiã.

- Eu avisei – disse por fim, circundando-os, parando sobre o vale e descendo até o umbigo (n/a: vale constar que ele já estava por dentro da blusa) com uma baforada quente, provocando-me um espasmo involuntário – até amanhã.

Sorriu e foi embora pela porta da frente, mal me dando tempo para responder-lhe a altura.

**Lily**

**(Quinta-Feira, 19h34min, Greengarden House, Apt. 11)**

- Lar, doce lar – cheguei a casa, bati a porta com o pé e apressada andei até o sofá, depositando minha bagagem de compras.

Ao canto da sala, já na cozinha, avistei minha amiga sentada comendo seu famoso grude de ovomaltine (n/a: gente, não sei se existe ovomaltine na Europa, mas se não, deveria... Ah, e isso é um mexido de Leite Moça com achocolatado, para cada colher de um, duas pro outro... Delicioso!), ouvindo música no Ipod e lendo Northanger Abbey da Jane Austin.

Tirei o casaco pesado e segui até onde ela se encontrava, roubando-lhe uma colher, enquanto esta se encontrava distraída na leitura.

- Olá Lily, como foi de trabalho? – perguntou, tirando os fones de ouvido.

- Foi bem – respondi – umas suturas aqui e ali, relatórios para dar e vender... Nada mais que o comum.

- Que beleza... Deus me livre trabalhar num hospital.

- Você se acostuma, fofa. Mas e aí? Já foi na Zara, apresentar as blusas?

- Eu ia hoje, mas o tal de Ian Madoxx cancelou – disse, colocando mais uma colherada na boca e fechando o livro com o marca página de tulipas – pra amanhã à tarde.

- Humm, Ian Madoxx! Como é que ele é?

- Eu sei lá. Nunca o vi – respondeu – mas...

- Mas... – incitei-a a continuar.

- Ele tem uma voz sexy. Beeem rouca, se é que você me entende.

- Eu super te entendo, amiga.

Lene virou a cabeça e encontrou minhas sacolas no sofá.

- Compras? O que é? – ela falou, batendo os saltos de dança no chão.

- Nada não... Só uma besteirinha – respondi, vendo-a abrir a primeira delas, de cor amarela.

- BESTEIRINHA? Lily, querida, isso é uma poderosa arma de sedução! O que vai fazer com essa lingerie sexy e esse short que mais parece um cinto?

- Er... – gaguejei nervosa.

- Eu diria que é para se animar com o James, mas vocês "acabaram" no final de semana passado... Suponho ser o Hugh? Já está se encontrando com ele, mocinha? – perguntou, com olhos reprovadores.

- Não, eu não voltei com o Hugh.

- Que ótimo, mas... O que é então?

- Ora, uma mulher não pode mais comprar coisas para benefício próprio?

- Claro que pode, olhe para mim, por exemplo. Comprei esse sutiã lindo ontem e... – balançou a cabeça, mudando de assunto - No seu caso, não. Porque você gaguejou ao tentar me dizer uma desculpa plausível.

- Ai meu Deus... – coloquei os dedos sobre as têmporas – vouseduzirojames.

- É o que Lily? Fale direito minha filha.

Inspirei e espirei, tomando fôlego.

- Vou seduzir o James.

- QUE? AI MEU DEEEEEEUS, QUE BABADO, AMIGA!!! – ela bateu palminhas – e aí, como vai ser?!

- Bom, eu vou chamá-lo aqui, enquanto estarei esperando-o com essa roupa...

- E ele vai ficar DOIDO pra tirar. Entendi – comentou, concordando com o meu plano.

- Pois é... Agora eu só tenho que escolher uma blusa e pensar numa forma de trazê-lo para cá.

- Por que um "Oi James, poderia subir até aqui?" sem explicação nenhuma é péssimo... – concluiu – mas não se preocupe, sua amiga aqui já tem a solução para os dois problemas.

- Sério? Você é rápida... – sorri, com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu sei. Escute, quanto à camisa. Nada mais sexy do que uma de botões, use aquela branca sua, meio velhinha, afinal, ela pode rasgar – riu faceira – e quanto a ele chegar, deixe comigo que eu consigo tirá-lo do seu apartamento.

- Posso contar com você, então?

- Lógico que pode! E eu vou sumir, não irei atrapalhar os dois.

- Obrigada... – pausei, meio nervosa.

- Querida, deixe-me adivinhar seus pensamentos – disse – você nunca fez isso antes, não é? Quero dizer, tentar um homem da forma mais primitiva.

- Er... Sim, devo confessar que não – olhei em seus olhos, pedindo ajuda – mas e você, sabe alguma coisa nesta área?

- Bom... Não – corou um pouco – mas eu assisto muitos seriados e leio livros em demasia para tentar dar-te alguns conselhos.

- Que serão recebidos com muita honra – ri – nossa, essa conversa está perfeitamente polida. Vamos voltar ao normal, sim?

- Desculpe, Jane Austin às vezes me influencia – falou – mas devo dizer que não traz muitos benefícios no quesito sedução – e acrescentou – pois é ruiva, vamos dar um jeito de fazer James dizer: "me joga no Google e me chama de pesquisa".

- Hahahaha, com certeza! Apesar de preferir que ele tome a iniciativa...

- Huuu, você é o anfíbio da história...

- Ãhn? Anfíbio?

- É, "me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa".

- Nossa, quase ri... – fiz uma careta, e ela retribuiu mostrando a língua – vamos, tenho que tomar banho, estou pura a hospital.

- Certo, enquanto isso eu vou tendo umas idéias por aqui.

- Ok, estou no meu quarto, a porta vai estar aberta, caso você queira pegar alguma coisa.

Segui em direção ao meu querido chuveiro, tomando a precaução de limpar-me excessivamente, usando meu novo conjunto de asseio da L'ancome (esfoliante, sabonete, óleo e hidratante).

- Lily, você já trocou a luz do escritório? – Lene perguntou do outro lado da porta – Aquela que estava queimada desde ontem?

- Não, esqueci completamente! – respondi, abrindo o Box e enrolando-me com uma felpuda toalha lilás.

- Ótimo! Desculpa perfeita! – disse feliz – James virá aqui para trocar a lâmpada.

- Que idéia esfarrapada! – completei, abrindo a porta do banheiro – Se você for lá pedir isso, é mais óbvio o Sirius vir te ajudar ao invés dele. Afinal, _PadFoot_, como o chamam, faz tudo por você.

Vi as bochechas de minha amiga adquirir um leve tom rosado, mas não tive tempo de perguntar o porquê, pois logo ela iniciava mais perguntas.

- Eu tenho um plano quanto a isso – disse – mas não explicarei neste instante, pois não temos muito tempo, peço apenas que confie em mim.

- Ok, Miss Benet... Você está muito culta hoje.

- São os prazeres da leitura – ela riu – vamos secar esse cabelo! Deixá-lo apenas levemente úmido.

- E presos num coque, para eu poder soltá-los quando me convier.

- Justo! Acho que não precisa muito da minha ajuda! Tem praticado bem mais do que eu! – entregou-me a camiseta ainda na cruzeta – Peço-lhe apenas que não deixe as coisas apelativas demais, o que estava pensando?

- Bom, já que ficaremos sem luz por uns tempos, pensei em acender algumas velas no escritório... – gargalhei de empolgação – Ah! E uma música sexy de fundo! E quem sabe uns morangos com chantili, assim, de relance...

- Lily, deixe de ser obtusa! – barrou minhas idéias – Concordo com as velas, três, no máximo! A música deixaria claro que você quer apelar às coisas e eu nem preciso comentar os morangos, né?

- Desculpe... Pereceu divertido na minha cabeça – ri, aceitando que, de fato, ela estava correta.

- Pois é, vista-se logo que eu já estou subindo, ele deve descer em cerca de dois minutos.

- Ok – disse, pegando as sacolas na sala e despejando seu conteúdo em cima da cama.

Coloquei a lingerie sexy preta e o short curto jeans, seguido pela camiseta branca de tecido leve, que, devido ao tempo de uso, já estava mais transparente que o comum.

Parei em frente ao espelho, depois de depositar duas velas no escritório (estas apagadas) e deixar a outra na mesinha do hall, onde me encontrava no momento. Analisei o coque mal feito, preso por um daqueles hashis enfeitados com flores brancas e entrei no dilema dos botões.

"Deixo um, dois ou três abertos?"

Investiguei as possibilidades à minha frente e achei melhor deixar no intermediário.

Sentei no sofá e esperei sua chegada.

Os bons dois minutos passavam para mim como uma eternidade, cheguei a desistir da idéia de seduzi-lo...

Parecia ridículo da minha parte submeter um homem aos meus desejos carnais, sem seu consentimento. Era como um estupro!

Mas minha vontade de tê-lo por perto era mais forte que qualquer escrúpulo.

Queria que ele entendesse que eu não tinha condições psicológicas para adentrar num relacionamento sério.

Meus pensamentos se esvaíram ao ouvir o som da campainha.

Abri a porta, dando de cara com um James boquiaberto perante minhas roupas.

- O-oi, Lily – ele disse, gaguejando – Lene disse que vocês precisavam de ajuda para trocar a lâmpada do escritório.

Toda a minha intenção de seduzi-lo se esvaiu no momento que enxerguei seus olhos tristes. James parecia, de alguma forma, desapontado pelo meu comportamento.

- Ah, claro – respondi, abrindo passagem para que ele entrasse no apartamento – desculpe minhas vestimentas... Eu... – não consegui me explicar com palavras corretas, optando pelo silêncio – Eu vou me trocar, já volto. Sente-se – apontei para o sofá.

James fez o que eu tinha lhe dito, afrouxando a gravata do colarinho apertado.

Entrei no meu quarto outra vez e coloquei uma calça jeans normal e uma camiseta cinza, as primeiras coisas comportadas e casuais que achei no armário. Calcei minhas havaianas e segui para a sala outra vez, entregando-lhe a caixa com a lâmpada nova (n/a: looks da indecisa, aqui! www*polyvore*com/on_wall/set?id=17154427).

- É a primeira porta a esquerda – disse, apontando com o dedo. Ainda morrendo de vergonha do meu comportamento ridículo – vou só desligar as chaves de energia e te encontro lá.

James assentiu, andando para longe de mim com as mãos nos bolsos.

Cheguei até a parede mais próxima e bati minha cabeça levemente por duas vezes seguidas.

- Burra, burra... – sibilei baixinho.

Apaguei o gerador e acendi a vela que tinha nas mãos, andando até o início do corredor.

- Eu acendi pra facilitar o seu trabalho, mesmo estando tão cedo... – comentei, ruborizada – Esse cômodo é meio escuro...

- Lily, você está bem? – acho que eu sou um livro aberto e todos notam o que acontece comigo – Parece triste com alguma coisa...

Apenas abanei a mão em sua direção, em um gesto claro de "esqueça".

James concordou, nada convencido, e subiu em uma das cadeiras do escritório para a troca da luz, iluminado apenas pela chama da vela e os poucos raios de sol que adentravam ao recinto.

De repente senti um nó se formar na minha garganta e uma vontade incontrolável de botar tudo pra fora.

- Pronto, acabei aqui, voc... – tentou dizer James, mas eu não o deixei.

- Desculpe – exclamei – pela minha conduta ridícula agora a pouco.

James ficou parado, olhando-me. Esperando o motivo de tal comportamento, provavelmente.

- Eu tentei te seduzir – senti minhas bochechas em fogo ao olhar o sorrisinho se formando em seu rosto – mas é um golpe baixo... Você quer compromisso, eu tenho que entender isso.

Porque diabos ele não falava nada?!

- Meu Deus, tenho que ser sincera com você... – ajeitou os óculos e concentrou-se em escutar – Não estou pronta. Tentei mudar meu jeito de ser ao chegar a Londres e ver como tudo andava... Mas não consigo! Não sou esse tipo de mulher, que sai por aí em encontros casuais. Sempre estive em relacionamentos fixos.

- Lily... –ele pegou minha mão e a afagou gentilmente com os dedos.

- Sabe, eu gosto de você... – ele abriu um largo sorriso – mas tenho certeza que não é na mesma intensidade que os seus sentimentos. É injusto da minha parte te ludibriar com isso.

- Lily, não me importo com isso – falou, beijando minha mão ternamente – posso esperar até você se apaixonar por mim, e vou fazer todo o possível para ser em breve.

Ri, gostei da forma que a conversa andou, com ele fazendo piada sobre o assunto.

- Vou cortejá-la da melhor maneira possível – concluiu – é uma promessa.

- Certo – disse, quase chorando por ter contado-lhe tudo o que se passava.

- Agora, se me der licença... – ele fez uma reverência engraçada, a estilo antigo (acho que todos estavam no século XVIII por hoje) – Vou subir e tomar um banho, depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho. My lady...

- Your Grace – respondi, sorrindo com águas nos olhos.

**Sirius**

**(Quinta-Feira, 19h31min, Greengarden House, Apt. 10)**

_"Apartamento confortável, com duas suítes, cozinha, sala ampla e uma varanda de frente para o adorável Nothing Hill. Procura-se alguém para dividir as contas. Para quem estiver interessado, contatar Remus Lupin no e-mail rlupin#gmail*com. Paddington Avenue nº 55, apartamento 3"._

- Viu só isso James? – comentei, abrindo a página dos classificáveis do The Times – Moony finalmente colocou um anúncio para um novo inquilino em seu apartamento!

- Sério? Que bom... – meu amigo pontudo parecia desolado com algum problema, fitando o caderno de esportes com muito afinco.

Aí tem coisa. Ou melhor, aí tem mulher.

Voltei-me a leitura e deixei-o em paz. Ri dos anúncios esdrúxulos que encontrava.

- Padfoot – James olhava intrigado – por que diabos você está lendo os classificáveis?

- Ora, para ver os anúncios das meretrizes, é claro, sem querer ofender... – respondi, gargalhando alto – Olhe só esses aqui! Ariane, morenaça, 1.70, lindíssima, corpo perfeito, bumbunzão, 110£. Não, o melhor está por vir: Crystal, linda gatinha loira, bustos ggg, quadril 108, com foto no site, aceita ligações a cobrar, 135£.

Enquanto eu morria de rir, no vácuo, por sinal, James amassava os cabelos de preocupação.

- James?! – perguntei – Terra chamando.

- Mas que porra! Inferno de vida! – gritou, jogando o jornal em cima de mim – olha isso aí! Página 3 no canto direito superior.

Repreendi-o com o olhar, mas a curiosidade era maior que o orgulho. Analisando a folha encontrei uma reportagem do Fulham, escrita pelo colunista Kennie Worthy Whisp.

"_O zagueiro Carlos Bocanegra, ex Chicago Fire, anunciado na última terça-feira como novo reforço do Fulham falou em conquistar títulos em sua futura passagem pelo time e levar o clube de volta as cabeças na Liga dos Campeões Européia: 'nosso objetivo é entrar para vencer, pois sabemos a responsabilidade que teremos este ano'. O jogador, às vezes usado como lateral esquerda, entra no próximo jogo contra o Hull City na English Premier League [...]"._

- É... Você vai enfrentar concorrência – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Obrigado pela sinceridade – falou sarcástico – estou fudido. Agora que eu acabei com a ruiva, ela está livre e desimpedida para voltar com o garotão.

- Garotão? Ele é mais baixo que você, e, que eu saiba, já tem uns 30 anos – comentei – eu te falei que era uma burrice desmanchar o relacionamento casual com ela. É meu sonho uma mulher dessas na minha vida...

- Não essa em particular, nem ouse! – levantou um dedo em riste – Ela é uma garota direita, não merece um arranjo como esse.

- Se ela é direita, pra casar, namorar, que seja... Porque ela não aceitou avançar um novo passo com você?

- E eu vou saber? Mulheres são criaturas absurdas! Elas se fazem de difíceis, esperando que você corra atrás, depois te convidam pra um "casual" e negam um relacionamento sério... Eu achava que todas sonhassem em casar (n/a: iludem-se, pobre homens...)!

- Elas deveriam vir com manual de instrução – coloquei as mãos atrás da nuca e apoiei-me na cadeira, relaxado. James passava requeijão na fatia de pão em seu prato, não dispensando insultos enquanto isso.

Aí senti meu celular vibrar.

"_Sirius, diz pro James que vai tomar banho"_ – Lene.

"_E porque eu deveria concordar com isso?"_ – Six.

"_Depois eu explico, por favor, só faça! Ou tudo vai dar errado!"_ – Lene.

"_Ok, mas depois eu quero saber o que estais a aprontar"_ – Six.

"_Feito"_ – Lene.

"_Aproveito para tomar um banho de verdade. Câmbio e desligo"_ – Six.

- Er... – disse, desligando o aparelho e olhando para frente, onde James dava uma mordida feroz na comida. Tenso! – Eu vou tomar banho, se alguém ligar pede o nome que eu retorno depois.

- Hurrum – ele disse, tentando se controlar, bebendo um grande copo de água.

- E se alguém chegar, pede pra esperar que eu já saio – completei – menos se for homem, aí pode dizer que eu não estou.

- Sempre engraçadinho... – respondeu sorrindo – E se for o Remus?

Analisei por um tempo.

- Diz pra esperar também, mas que ele não saia da sala! Quero minha privacidade intacta!

- Ok, hahahaha – gargalhei junto, feliz por ter tirado aquele ar psyco killer de seu rosto.

Encaminhei-me para o quarto e escolhi uns trapos que tivessem grande apelo para minha querida competidora. Uma camiseta preta com as mangas justas (mamãe, tô forte) que eu quase nunca usava e um jeans desgastado escuro.

Foi só entrar no banheiro que eu ouvi a campainha tocando, no que suspeitei ser Marlene, armando algum plano maligno.

Será que ela ia invadir meu banho?

Melhor deixar a porta destrancada, só pra facilitar o _trabalho_.

Abri o chuveiro e quase me esqueci do que estava pensando enquanto sentia as gotas de água quente relaxar meus nós de estresse das costas.

- Sirius? – ouvi uma voz feminina vinda do quarto.

- Estou no banho, eu te avisei – respondi do banheiro.

- Ah, é mesmo... Vai demorar?

- Não, só tirar o shampoo do cabelo e pronto.

- Beleza – comentou – ei, posso ligar o som por enquanto?

- Pode – respondi sem pensar, meio decepcionado por ela não ter adentrado no recinto e dito "Quem manda hoje sou eu, Black".

Ah.

Mas aí ela iria perder a aposta, entendi.

- Meu Deus, não acredito que você tem essa relíquia aqui! – disse, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

Quando ouvi a música do Prince (n/a: gett off) tocar no quarto foi que eu lembrei que estava na pasta de melodias sexys.

"_How can I put this in a way so as not to offend or unnerve. There's a rumor goin' all round that u ain't been gettin' served."_

Ah, eu estava muito ferrado. Ela vai me lembrar disso pro resto da vida.

"_They say that u ain't u know what. In baby who knows how long."_

Passei o perfume favorito dela (que a própria me obrigou a comprar numa de nossas saídas), desta vez colocando mais do tronco para cima (já que não iríamos chagar nos finalmentes mesmo...) e preparei-me para as tiradas irônicas e sarcásticas vindas da morena.

"_It's hard 4 me 2 say what's right. When all I wanna do is wrong."_

Saí do banheiro secando o cabelo com a toalha, já devidamente vestido e de pés descalços no carpete cinza (n/a: oie, eu sei, estou inspirada no polyvore... Bom, tá aí. www*polyvore*com/get_off/set?id=16776691. Como já comentei, não é certeza o Sirius ser ele, vocês que julgam), encarando uma Marlene, de costas, descendo a saia de dança que estava na cintura até os quadris, sua camiseta branca estava amarrada num nó, de forma que era _impossível_ não encarar sua barriga perfeita e lisinha (n/a: não me batam! Por favor! Só mais umas roupinhas xD www*polyvore*com/you_want_to_baby_here/set?id=16777700).

A toalha foi deixada de lado, quando segurei suas ancas trazendo-a ao meu encontro. Rodei-a com os braços, guiando-a na dança de salão (não disse que a minha mãe me obrigou a freqüentar aulas quando eu tinha uns 17 anos, certo? Bom, fui forçado, para fazer par na festa de debutante das minhas "_queridas"_ primas, Bellatrix e Narcisa. Mas como tudo o que eu faço me dou bem... Chamaram-me para mais algumas, para alegria da Sra. Black, que me manteve nessas malditas classes até o dia que eu saí de casa...).

Mamãe, obrigado. Às vezes a senhora acerta alguma na minha vida, mesmo que seja de uma forma egoísta de comodismo da sua parte.

"_Gett off – 23 positions in a one night stand. Gett off – I'll only call U after if U say I can."_

Marlene parecia se divertir com a música e não era má dançarina, apesar de não ser uma profissional como eu (não espalhem, mas já ganhei um prêmio de melhor dançarino de tango junto com Kin – ahh, doce Kin, bons tempos – em um concurso...).

"Gett off – Let a woman be a woman and a man be a man. Gett off – If U want 2, baby, here I am (Here I am)"

Soltei-a para que pudesse fazer um show solo, no que ela deu umas reboladas fantásticas (caaaalma, lembre-se da aposta) e começou a batucar com os sapatos vermelhos no chão, apesar do carpete abafar o som do solado de ferro.

Abri um sorriso colgate (n/a: sim, marca brasileira mesmo) e abaixei o volume da música, sentando-me na cama, quando ela deitava-se ao meu lado, com a respiração ofegante, fazendo com que a barriga perfeita subisse e descesse, acompanhada de uma gota de suor que se direcionava a uma das laterais de seu corpo.

Enxuguei-a e felicitei-me internamente, vendo que esse toque não havia passado despercebido por ela, que se arrepiara ao leve contato.

Depois gargalhou. Ou melhor, gargalhamos.

- Não sabia que dançava tão bem...

- É, eu tenho umas cartas na manga – respondi. Inclinando-me de lado para a cama, deslizando a mão em seu cabelo preto, espalhado pelo colchão.

- Ei – chamou-me.

- Hum? – perguntei.

- Hoje é a minha vez, certo?

- Achei que tinha desistido – sorri – sim, hoje é sua vez.

- Eu sei que costumo desistir das coisas, mas dessa vez eu vou até o fim!

- Eu teria algo a ver com essa súbita mudança?

Ela suspirou ao meu lado.

- Eu só estou cansada de viver assim, sem perspectivas. Você vai ver. Vou começar a cumprir metas estabelecidas – encarou-me com os belos olhos dourados – diferentes das aulas de sapateado e do trabalho em si. Eu... Eu vou pular de pára-quedas! E fazer um curso de fotografia! E pintar as paredes do meu quarto, e...

- Woow, calma lá! Já entendi que você vai ser mais _ousada_, mas uma coisa de cada vez! – tentei, em vão, direcioná-la ao assunto anterior (hoje é a minha vez).

- Porque esperar se o futuro é a morte! Quer saber? Vou agora mesmo lá em casa me inscrever num curso de culinária.

- Não era fotografia? – questionei. Porque continuava a prolongar isso?

- Os dois! – Ela levantou da cama, levando consigo todas as minhas expectativas de aposta por hoje – ah... Não posso.

- Por quê? – disse, com uma expressão de felicidade dificilmente ocultada na face.

- Lily e James estão lá em cima... Provavelmente mandando ver.

Pausei, lembrando de James puxando os cabelos de raiva mais cedo e das estranhas mensagens de texto mandadas por Lene.

- Verdade, agora eu lembro – isso é o que dar ficar raciocinando com a cabeça errada... – Do que se tratava aquela história de "vá tomar banho" mesmo?

- Eu tinha que levar o James lá pra cima de uma forma discreta, para que Lily pudesse colocar o seu plano em prática.

- Porque eu tinha que sair da sala? Que plano? – perguntei confuso.

- Você tinha que sair da sala para eu pedi-lo para trocar a lâmpada do escritório lá de cima...

- E se eu estivesse lá seria mais óbvio você pedir esse favor a mim, entendi.

- Pois é, Lily está tentando seduzi-lo. Sabe, adoro seu jeito rápido de entender as coisas, torna tudo mais fácil!

Tentei me deter às últimas palavras, mas foi impossível depois do "seduzir".

- A ruiva tá querendo seduzir meu amigo pontudo?

- Sim, ela está, e acho que vai conseguir, se quer saber.

- Não vai não, ele é teimoso como burro empacado quando põe um objetivo na cabeça. Se ele quer conquistar ela, vai conseguir. Mesmo no celibato.

- Pois ele pode mudar de idéia depois de ver a roupa que ela está usando para recebê-lo.

- Ela está sem nada? – perguntei, com os olhos arregalados, quase a imaginando sem roupas.

- Sirius! Seu amigo, minha amiga. Abstenha-se a isso e deixe de pensar sacanagens!

Balancei a cabeça e resolvi desconversar.

- Não se preocupe, hoje só tenho em mente idéias do que você aprontou pra mim.

Lene ficou vermelhinha e baixou o rosto, numa clara forma de esperar o sangue circular normalmente outra vez e refletir sobre o próximo passo a dar.

Essa aí podia vir sem manual, mas eu sabia muitos de seus truques.

- Ela não está sem roupas... Apenas com poucas – respondeu, por fim, ainda de cabeça abaixada.

Sorri e a abracei, foi instinto, acho. Parecia que ela pedia por isso. Diminui a distância entre nossos corpos e falei baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Eu não quero saber disso agora. Hoje é seu dia e parece que você está me enrolando por ser covarde, qual é? Vai desistir disso também?

Algo pareceu irromper em sua mente confusa, fazendo com que sua cabeça, anteriormente afundada em meu peito, subisse até a dobra do meu pescoço.

- Ok Black. Você venceu. Já vai saber o que preparei por hoje... – disse, afrouxando o abraço, para que pudéssemos conversar mais um pouco – e eu sei que esse discurso de agora a pouco foi você, desconversando, para chegar logo ao que te interessa. Depravado.

- Eeeeu? Você deve estar me confundindo com outro tipo de pessoa – comentei, depois de arregalar os olhos com surpresa.

Parece que os homens, ou pelo menos Sirius Black, nasceu com comando de ações pré-definidas.

Só um instrumento de tal precisão poderia traduzir minha linguagem de sermões para a oculta face pervertida.

- Eu acho que um dia vou me arrepender disso... Mas já que eu estou no fogo, vou me queimar de uma vez – ela proclamou, agarrando partes da minha camisa (seria o colarinho, caso ela tivesse um) com a mão, deixando-nos mais juntos – esse beijo foi inspirado num filme que eu assisti por acaso hoje de manhã.

- Humm.

- E... Se você acertar qual é no final das contas... – encarou-me com o olhar, sem desviar, mesmo estando corada como um pimentão – Eu tiro a minha blusa.

- Que?! – soltei, sem pensar duas vezes – Hahahahaha! Uma aposta dentro de outra aposta é? Eu gostei.

- Porém, contudo, todavia – sabia que vinha mais depois disso – se você errar, você é que tira.

- Feito – respondi instantaneamente, já imaginando que cor de sutiã ela trazia pra mim.

Saí de meus pensamentos quando senti sua boca de encontro com o meu pescoço, dando mordidas divertidas por várias vezes, seguidas de sugadas que me faziam ter vontade de agarrá-la com mais força.

Pensando que os beijos ficariam por aí mesmo, inclinei propositalmente a cabeça em sua direção, arrastando o nariz por sua testa, na espera de algo mais gratificante.

Não me entendam mal, eu estava gostando.

Mas queria mais (n/a: Sirius faz cara de Sara "pãããooo").

Dito e feito, Lene selou nosso lábios num beijo avassalador. Acho que nem ela, assim como eu, estava mais agüentando ficar sem contato mais profundo por tanto tempo.

Devo dizer que a sensação era muito gratificante. Beijar a ela era diferente de beijar outras mulheres, ao aleatório, numa busca por carícias rápidas, fáceis e passageiras. Havia cumplicidade. Tempero que eu vinha tentando rejeitar por vezes seguidas, por puro medo, ou orgulho... Nem eu mesmo sabia dizer.

Com a intensidade em que as coisas iam se tornando, os amassos vieram à tona.

Lene passava as mãos deliberadamente pelas minhas costas, com fúria, rapidez e desejo, enquanto eu ficava segurando sua cintura feito um bobo virgem. Mudei as estratégias do jogo, apertando com gosto sua bunda por cima da saia rodada, fazendo-a suprimir um gemido com um suspiro abafado e cravando suas unhas nos meus ombros.

Algum tempo depois... Hehehe.

- Ok, qual é... – começou, ofegante – O nome... – seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, uma delícia – O nome do filme?

Tirei o sorriso malicioso (que insistia em permanecer no meu rosto) para pensar.

Ela começou pelo pescoço, dando mordidas e sugadas. Logo... É um filme de vampiros.

Recordei então daquela série de livros que ela e Lily não desgrudavam nem por um decreto na semana passada. A mesma que virou filme e as fizeram virar duas fãs loucas e ensandecidas.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje... A luta numa fila quilométrica atrás de ingressos antecipados para as estréias, com camisetas escritas: Team Edward Cullen (Lily) e Team Jacob Black (Lene), junto com mais milhões de adolescentes mal comidas gritando "BITE MEEEE"!!!

(n/a: ok, só um ponto de relevância aqui. ISSO É O SIRIUS! UM HOMEM DE 26 ANOS PENSANDO! Eu juro que não me importo de passar horas em uma fila para assistir as estréias de twilight, vale super a pena...).

Pelo amor de Deus... Elas deveriam voltar ao jardim de infância.

- Twilight, ou alguma continuação – respondi solene, já imaginado-a tirando lentamente a blusa para...

- Errou! – disse, barrando minha veia de imaginação fértil – Como assim Twilight? É muito levinho e cheio de pudicos... Estou falando de Entrevista com um Vampiro! Brad Pitt, Antonio Bandeiras e Tom Cruise!

Cocei a cabeça frustrado.

- Quer dizer que você lembra-se de mim quando vê esses galãs na TV? – perguntei, sorridente outra vez.

- Sirius, deixe de ser mediocrático, não fale asneiras... – ela abanou a mão na minha frente, desvencilhando-me do meu abraço e seguindo até a cabeceira – Vamos lá! Meu prêmio! Tire a blusa!

Fiquei de joelhos na cama e subi a barra da camisa.

Beeeeeeeeeem leeeeeeeeento.

Lene colocou uma unha na boca e encarou meu abdômen com os olhos cheios de tesão. Passei a mão sobre sua superfície e puxei as suas para que me acompanhasse.

- Você tá muito cheirosinho hoje... – comentou, cheirando meu pescoço.

E foi nessa cena, eu e ela de joelhos, em que James bateu na porta com força assustando-nos.

Filho da mãe. Eu vou cortar os cabelos desse infeliz.

- Veste a blusa – falou baixinho – agora!

- Sirius!!! Você não sabe o que aconteceu – James gritava com profunda alegria.

Essa alegria tá me dando no ovo.

- Eu já vou! – respondi, enquanto Lene ia para baixo da cama.

Vesti a blusa e abri a porta com cara de bicho.

- Sabe? Lily me deixou cortejá-la, acredita nisso? – ele adentrou no quarto e começou a pular em cima da cama.

Da MINHA cama.

A mesma em que Lene estava em baixo.

- ACHEI! ACHEI MEU BRINCO! –ela gritou, saindo de lá, com o cabelo desgrenhado.

James a olhou-a com uma cara assustada.

- Pois é... Sirius, esse filme não vai conquistá-la, de fato. Chama ela pra um filme de terror, vai dar certo! – comentou, já saindo do quarto, apressada – Ah! E eu ganhei essa rodada! Admita!

- Certo, pode deixar – respondi, mesmo sem entender nada com nada – é, você ganhou.

Dois segundos depois foi possível ouvir a porta da frente ser agressivamente fechada.

- Sirius... Porque ela estava com uma blusa amarrada, mostrando a barriga? – James perguntou, cruzando os braços, ainda em pé no colchão.

- É a roupa de dança, vai entender – desconversei – Mas me diga, Lily heim?

O sorriso voltou em seu rosto.

Logo ele estava contando tudo o que tinha ocorrido, sem dispensar detalhes.

Eu só queria socá-lo.

Dessa vez foi por pouco.

Sirius 0 x 1 Lene.

**Remus**

**(Sábado, 15h46min, Staveley, Apt.3)**

- Obrigado por comparecer...

- Você liga pra mim se me escolher, certo?

- Claro, claro.

- Porque não precisa ligar caso a resposta for não.

- Não ligo, então.

- Quer dizer que é não?

- Eu te ligo, certo? Não se preocupe.

- Ah, tá, ok... Quer saber, desculpe-me. É esse meu trabalho que está me consumindo... Ando destrambelhada...

Olhei a estranha, num sinal de concordância.

- Ai meu Deus, estou falando demais... Bom, até mais, você deve ter mais coisas para fazer e... Adeus.

Terminou, saindo pela porta da sala, com um balançar negativo de cabeça, como se estivesse repreendendo-se.

Depois parou de uma vez e voltou até onde eu estava, puxando alguma coisa de sua bolsa enorme.

Uma caneta.

- Eu esqueci meu telefone – sorriu – você tem um papel por aí?

Foi nessa hora que eu lembrei não ter pegado o telefone de mais ninguém.

- Acho que sim – virei o corpo para procurar qualquer vestígio de bloco de notas, quando começou a tocar outra vez a música da Edith Piaf.

- Desculpe, desculpe! – ela disse – É o meu Blackberry – olhou para os lados e finalmente falou "dane-se" baixinho, puxando meu braço - 845 305 8314, é o da minha casa, aliás, da minha pseudo-casa.

- Pronto, telefone anotado – sorri.

- É... – ela fez o mesmo – Estou atrasada! Espero sua ligação Remus, ou melhor, Lupin.

- Pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Tá bom, então. Tchau Remus, obrigada pela paciência.

- Tchau Charlotte – respondi, enquanto ela abria a porta.

- Charlie.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Charlotte é muito grande, só Charlie, é o suficiente.

E saiu.

.

.

.

Você deve estar se perguntando como diabos isso aconteceu, ou estou enganado?

Bom, espero que não.

Hoje é o grande dia.

O dia das entrevistas.

Hoje terei um novo inquilino.

*_Flashback_, _pra você matar a saudaaaade_*

Inquilino 1

- Oi, boa tarde – disse, ao homem de meia idade, careca com camiseta de flanela.

- Boa tarde – falou, enxugando o suor da testa.

- E então, qual o seu nome?

- Roger Stern.

- Olá Roger, o que faz da vida e porque está atrás de um apartamento?

- Eu sou professor de educação física – puff, reprima o riso, seja educado – e eu fui expulso de casa, minha mãe disse que eu não tenho mais idade para morar lá.

- Jura? Que injustiça – falei, educação, por favor.

- É mesmo, escuta, aqui na vizinhança tem muita mulher bonita?

- Er, creio que sim.

- Ótimo, não tem problema eu trazê-las para cá, não é?

- Não. Escute, obrigado, eu te ligo caso você for o escolhido.

- É mesmo? Ok.

- É, feche a porta quando sair, sim?

Não mesmo, filhinho de mamãe.

Inquilino 2

- Boa tarde – comecei.

- Boa tarde, eu me chamo Peter White, mas todo mundo me chama de Prince.

- Sério? Por causa do cantor?

- É! Não notou? – o homem usava roupas iguais as do Prince, bizarro.

- Pois é... O que faz da vida?

- Eu sou motoboy.

- Ah – beleza – tem alguma pergunta que queira fazer?

- Sim, posso trazer a Iodice para cá?

- Quem é Iodice?

- Minha cobra Piton albina.

- Er... Posso te ligar depois?

- Eu não tenho telefone.

- Então... Desculpe, eu sou _alérgico_ a cobras, creio que não posso te escolher...

- Ok, tudo bem.

- Boa sorte pra você.

Cobras, aham, claro.

Inquilino 3

- Boa... Tarde.

- Olá – a morena sensacional falou, parecia uma modelo da Victoria's Secrets.

- Como se chama? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Kandi Wacker.

- Que tipo de trabalho você faz?

- Ah... De história, matemática, biologia...

- Hahahaha, você é uma piada!

- Não, eu sou a Kandi.

- É, eu sei – ótimo...

- O que faz da vida?

- Eu durmo, como, faço sexo, vou ao colégio, passo o final de semana com o papai...

- Er... Quantos anos você tem? – colégio?!

- 22.

- Ah, então, eu te ligo.

- Eu estou de castigo, sem celular, use o de casa!

- Ok.

Quem diz que loira é burra nunca viu (ouviu) essa morena...

...

(O resto foi, um físico nuclear – que eu dispensei na hora -, um gay que consumiu cocaína na minha frente – como acabar com a reputação dos homossexuais... – e um médico alérgico a gatos).

...

Inquilino 7 (e último)

- Oi, dá licença... – uma mulher quase loira aparecia na minha porta, com um óculos enorme no rosto, um chapéu de palha e um cachecol no pescoço – Desculpe a demora, mas o trânsito estava infernal.

- Tudo bem, entre, finja que a casa é sua – ri da piada infame e ela apenas sorriu.

- Oi, er... Desculpe, eu nunca fiz isso antes... O que a gente faz numa entrevista para moradia?

- Eu não sei direito – ela era diferente dos outros que vieram hoje – talvez conversar um pouco e tentar descobrir um pouco de nossas vidas.

- Claro – ela olhou para os lados da casa, perdendo-se em devaneios – Ah! É mesmo – ela pareceu acordar e tirou os óculos, o casaco, o chapéu e o cachecol. Jogando tudo dentro de uma bolsa cinza enorme – Eu sou Charlotte Lacroix.

Ofereceu-me a mão, com unhas quase pretas (eu não sei dizer a cor, mas parecia gasolina...) e um anel verde escuro no indicador.

- Remus Lupin – apertei – mas você já sabia disso.

- É mesmo – sorriu. Usava uma calça jeans bem normal e uma camisa branca (n/a: olá povo, olhem a roupa dela!!! A atriz escolhida não é fixa, depende de vocês www*polyvore*com/interview/set?id=17047857) – E então, o que você faz da vida?

Ri da forma como ela adotava o meu papel na história.

- Sou promotor numa firma de advocacia – respondi – e você?

- Eu sou arquiteta – disse – bom, na verdade, urbanística. Ok, eu não sei direito ainda. Mas trabalho na Carmody Groarke.

- Está tendo algum projeto no momento? – quis saber.

- Sim! Graças a Deus! Estou ajudando num memorial no centro da cidade, é lindo, acho que inaugura no próximo mês. É um trabalho com as famílias dos ataques terroristas de 2005, de 7 de junho...

- Nossa, o que vai ser?

- Eu não posso dizer, ou estraga a surpresa – riu – mas vai ficar lindo, tenho certeza!

- Legal, trabalhar para ajudar as pessoas é sempre gratificante.

- É verdade! – ela balançou os pés.

- Sim, porque você deseja morar aqui? – perguntei – Saindo do assunto...

- É mesmo, desculpe, eu me empolgo – sorriu – bom, eu dividia apartamento com uma amiga, a Holly, mas ela vai casar e enfim... Eu não ganho tanto para pagar um apartamento sozinha. Ainda mais agora, com esse problema de encanamento.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Mas como é, você se mudou agora ou alguém deixou vaga?

- Er, digamos que sobrou vaga.

- Ah, não precisa especificar, de boa.

- Certo – eu não ia falar pra uma estranha, por mais que fosse bonita e agradável que minha quase noiva tinha virado lésbica e foi morar na Rússia – eu agradeço.

- Que é isso... – ela disse, quando uma música em francês começou a tocar.

Francês... Ela tinha alguma coisa de francesa. A começar pelo nome e sobrenome.

E agora a Edith Piaf, que eu reconheci dos CDs de Hale.

- Rapidinho – ela falou, pegando um celular preto – ah, é o Kevin. Oi? Desculpa, eu ligo depois! Sim, eu já estou de saída! Eu marquei para as 19h, justamente por isso! Tá. Ok.

Desligou.

- Sim? – perguntou.

- Você é francesa? – Porque eu perguntei isso?

- Er, mais ou menos – ela piscou os olhos castanhos escuros – meus pais são de lá, mas passaram a vida inteira aqui, naturalizados, sabe?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Eu nasci na Inglaterra, mas vivi muito tempo na França, família, entende?

- Sei – pelo menos ela não me lembrava Hale fisicamente.

- Er, eu tenho que ir... Trabalhar... Mesmo que seja domingo... Mas é temporário.

- Ok, até mais.

*Fim de _Flashback_*

Acho que já tenho uma escolhida.

Uma bem bonita, por sinal.

(n/a: olha, só pra constar... Os atentados de 7 de julho de 2005 em Londres, também conhecidos como atentados ao metrô de Londres, referem-se a uma série de explosões que atingiram o sistema de transporte público da capital britânica, na manhã de quinta-feira, 7 de julho de 2005, em plena hora do _rush_).

(n/a [2]: votem, votem, votem! www*polyvore*com/charlotte/set?id=17041904).

* * *

Genteeeee, que demoooooooora.

Perdoem-me.

Pode reclamar nas reviews, eu vou entender...

Olhem, vocês escolherem o pessoal dará um toque super especial na fic. Adoraria contar com o voto de vocês! ^^.

AH, e aqui tem uma capa improvisada, só pra vocês sentirem o gostinho... Eu gostei muito!

www*polyvore*com/capa_quem_sabe/set?id=17195959

Escrevaaaaaam!!!! Por favor, eu imploroooo!!!!

Até mais ver...

**Beijomeliga.**


	9. Abril, Feliz Dia da Mentira!

Olá pessoas (que provavelmente me odeiam no momento)!

Sou eu, essa escritora pé rapada que não atualiza fics, porque os computadores da casa dela parecem estar em complô.

Sério, eu já tive umas reviews reclamando que eu não postava nada.

O negócio é que eu não tenho NADA. Seriously.

Eu até fiz três partes de um novo capítulo, mas subitamente surgiram idéias para outras coisas, como um novo projeto meu em que eu consigo fazer o Sirius continuar vivo na história de Harry Potter.

Maaaas, o meu azar me impressiona, meus capítulos já eram, junto com o meu computador de merda, aí eu fiquei puta e resolvi me focar nos estudos da faculdade (que vão muito bem, obrigada).

Bom, good news, descobri que tinha salvado algumas partes mandando textos para a minha amiga ler pelo Polyvore. Então estou repassando, dessa vez um a um, porque não agüentava esperar e porque é muita sacanagem com vocês.

Bom, está aí, James, amigas.

Tentarei em breve postar Lene.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8****  
****Abril, Feliz Dia da Mentira!****  
****  
****James****  
****(Sexta-Feira, 19h05min, Billericay Concessionárias)**

****  
(n/a: olá garotas, preparem-se para rodar no mundo automobilístico. Que beleza é ser independente e rico para comprar – quase – qualquer carro que quiser! Please, para quem não gosta disso, mude de idéia ao olhar as fotos inacreditáveis dessas máquinas de velocidade. Despertem a Maria Gasolina que existem em vocês!)

- James, sério. Eu estou te dizendo com a maior sinceridade do mundo: esse carro é a melhor escolha que você poderia ter feito – Sirius disse, passando a mão na direção do conversível, enquanto eu continuava em pé, de braços cruzados, esperando que ele parasse de sonhar acordado.

- Sirius, desculpe te decepcionar, mas eu não vou comprar um Golf igual ao seu na versão conversível – expliquei, abrindo a porta para que ele saísse – vamos logo, tem uma loja inteira para vasculharmos.

- E devo dizer que foi uma excelente decisão a dos senhores em escolher a Concessionária Billericay, a melhor e maior de todo o Condado londrino – Steve, que estava nos atendendo hoje, respondeu.

Tudo o que eu precisava era de dois puxa-sacos no meu pé.

Estava quase desistindo de comprar um carro por causa disso, mas a necessidade era maior. Eu realmente precisava chegar mais cedo às minhas reuniões.

Sabe, metrôs facilitam as nossas vidas, mas existem cantos em que eles não passam de lenda. Como Surrey, onde eu fui obrigado a pegar um trem, seguido de um taxi para chegar a uma das filiais da empresa, quase uma hora depois.

- Ok, vamos logo com isso. O que você tem para nos oferecer? – perguntei a ele, que parecia feliz, ajeitando a gravata com displicência.

- Quais seriam suas condições, senhor? – replicou.

- Bom, eu tenho que me deslocar por vários cantos da cidade, mais de uma vez por dia, e costumo ir para localidades próximas de vez em quando... E, bom, eu gosto de carros velozes, esportes.

- Certo, acho que posso ajudá-lo! Que tal esse aqui? – ele me mostrou um carro qualquer, mas os meus pés seguiam (por conta própria) até um belíssimo exemplar vermelho.

Eu estava me dirigindo aos céus, sem me importar de ignorar por completo o atendente da loja.

- Seu sonho está a um abrir de porta, Prongs – Sirius disse – Eu entro no carona!

Sentei no confortável assento de couro, levemente rebaixado.

- Fiiiiu. Isso é que é estilo – comentei, soprando.

Sirius sorriu ao meu lado.

- Excelente escolha senhor! 612 cavalos de pura potência, podendo chegar até 330 km/h. Esse Porsche Carrera GT é magnífico! – informou Steve.

- Está disposto a comprar essa belezinha? – Sirius perguntou – Porque se sim, eu quero dar uma volta depois.

- Quem sabe? – respondi, com um meio sorriso – Quanto custa?

- 300 mil libras, sem ar-condicionado e sistema de som – ele respondeu, com uma palm top na mão, consultando os números.

- Que? – engasguei – Vamos a uma coisa mais... Viável.

Steve deu uma leve risada.

- Eu compreendo... Mas não se preocupe, tem muito mais por aqui.

- Você ia mostrar alguma coisa antes, não é? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto eu continuava cabisbaixo, meio que me recusando a deixar um ideal de lado... – Vamos Prongs, quem sabe em outra vida.

Revirei os olhos e segui com ele atrás do vendedor baixinho e careca.

(n/a: antes de começar a escrever de novo, devo informá-las da minha TOTAL ignorância a detalhes de carros. Sério, eu sei os modelos e as marcas, morrendo, preços e velocidades... Motor, cilindradas, fusíveis e sei-lá-o-que, eu passo).

- Dêem uma olhada neste aqui: Alfa Romeo Brera 3.2 JTS V6, na cor Misano Blue. Já está completo com ar-condicionado e som, que suporta mp3. Os bancos são de couro e o aro é original de fábrica 18".

- Uau – Sirius disse, olhando de soslaio – ouvi dizer que ele chega a 250 km/h. É sério?

- Sim, é verdade. E está num preço acessível, eu diria. Esse aqui está custando 34 mil libras.

- Já gostei desse – respondi – mas... Desculpe, eu queria ter mais opções – sorri amarelo, como uma criança pedindo doce.

Steve assentiu sorridente e pediu para o acompanharmos.

- Ei, Prongs, tá pensando em gastar quanto?

- No máximo 60 mil. Venho economizando há tempos... – sorri – o Golf é muito caro?

- Nem tanto, o meu custou 38 mil, no máximo – disse – mas vamos lá! Essa loja é um paraíso! Enrole o cara mais um pouco, mesmo se quiser ficar com esse aí!

- Nem precisa dizer duas vezes!

Seguimos o baixinho até o novo automóvel, dessa vez um verde bem vivo. Interessante...

- Esse é um Volkswagen Scirocco R 2.0 TSI 265PS 6Spd DSG. Vem com DVD, vidros elétricos, som e teto solar. A cor é Viper Green Metalic e os aros são 19".

Eu e Sirius nos agachamos para ver melhor o interior de couro bem elaborado.

- E qual é a máxi...

- Chega facilmente aos 250 km/h, senhores – Steve disse, interrompendo-nos. Provavelmente já tinha sacado que nós gostávamos de velocidade – E sai por 35 mil.

- Sabe, acho que se você mostrar mais carros pra gente com tanta animação como está fazendo agora, vai ganhar uma comissão muito boa – o gordinho mostrou todos os dentes de felicidade, quase chegou a pular e comemorar.

- Será um prazer ajudá-los! – respondeu – venham, tenho mais alguns por aqui!

- Você é muito sacana, atiçando o pobre senhor – Sirius gargalhava.

- Ora, vai dizer que não faz isso? – respondi, ajeitando a gravata que insistia em sair do lugar – Ei, uma BMW!

- Sim! Essa aqui é uma 325d SE Conversível, mas vem com capota para dias de neve e chuva. O interior é de couro caramelo, a cor é Azurite Black, aro 19.

- Que beleeeeza, vai fazer sucesso com a mulherada! – Sirius comemorou ao meu lado.

- Está saindo por 49 mil, essa é mais cara – completou sorrindo – e chega a 250 km/h também!

Pausei um pouco e pensei.

- Olha Steve – disse – o que eu queria mesmo era aquele Carrera. Mas esse preço tá matando... Então, você não teria um Porsche vermelho por aí não? Sei lá, por menos de 60 mil?

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes? – ele bateu na testa lisa – Claro que sim! Um cliente desistiu dele ontem mesmo, preferiu levar um Panamera, venha, venha! Dessa vez acho que o senhor não vai se arrepender!

Assenti com a cabeça seguindo seus passos até um belíssimo conversível vermelho, com a marca escrita na traseira com letras cursivas.

- Boxster S. Cor Guards Red. Aro 19. Bancos de couro preto, com GPS e capota, além de ar-condicionado e aquecedor – cruzou os braços, satisfeito com o trabalho – Chega a 274 km/h fácil, fácil e tudo isso por apenas 50 mil libras.

Dei um sorriso torto ao analisar aquele belíssimo espécime, com a marca escrita com uma caligrafia trabalhada na traseira. Ajeitei a ponte dos meus óculos, que estavam caindo, quando me agachei para olhar o interior de couro visivelmente confortável, junto com todos aqueles acessórios de alta tecnologia.

- Você conseguiu captar a essência do meu pedido Steve, meus parabéns – disse, dando um leve tapa em seu ombro – pode mandar embrulhar.

- Com certeza senhor! – ele respondeu alegre, anotando algumas coisas no palm top – sigam-me até o caixa para eu explicar as formas de pagamento.

- Certamente – andei em seu encalço.

- Mas, espere aí – Sirius interrompeu – sabe o que faria esse cara realmente feliz? Um test-drive.

- Claro que sim! Você pode fazer isso, deixe-me só pegar as chaves dele e...

- Cara, você está quase sacando minha língua... – Meu amigo concluiu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Minutos depois, voltávamos à loja, divertidos depois de uma corrida agradável e relaxante com os dois Carreras GTs de lá. Apostamos um pouco e paqueramos com algumas mulheres que passaram por nós.

Perfeito.

Estacionamos as máquinas de pura potência em seus devidos lugares e seguimos para a parte administrativa, onde encontramos uma pessoa nada agradável por lá.

Ele.

- Caralho! Olha só quem tá ali! – Sirius disse, começando a apontar em sua direção, mas eu fui mais rápido ao segurá-lo pelos braços, impedindo-o de fazer tal estupidez.

- Nem pense! – falei entre dentes – Não quero que esse cara saiba da minha existência...

- Você é muito complicado... – ele balançou a cabeça me reprovando. Ora essa, o que diabos eu podia fazer quando o ex da minha futura companheira se encontrava na minha frente? Chegar lá e dizer: E aí, como vai? Eu me chamo James Potter. Ah... A propósito, em breve estarei namorando sua ex. Coincidência, não? – Não quer saber por que ele está aqui?

- Ele deve estar comprando um carro, inteligência rara... – virei os olhos e ajeitei a ponte dos óculos.

- Devo ser mesmo, para você não entender o que eu quero dizer com isso – respondeu, dando uma batidinha no meu ombro e indo na mesma direção em que Carlos Bocanegra se encontrava, junto de Steve (que parecia ainda mais feliz de falar com ele do que conosco).

- Ei! Você não está pensando em ir lá e travar conhecimento, não é? – reclamei, escondendo-me atrás de umas pilastras que havia perto do local.

- Aprenda com o mestre – concluiu, simplesmente, saindo de perto de mim.

Cachorro.

De onde havia me abrigado, conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa travada dos dois homens, que agora estava sendo interrompida pela presença de Sirius.

- Sr. Hill – esse era o sobrenome de Steve – vim entregar-lhe as chaves dos carros, permita-me dizer o quão adorável foi o passeio – bajulador... É por isso que ele ganha tão bem no trabalho, deve viver lambendo o saco do chefe.

- Ahh, certo, o seu ami... – graças a Deus ele foi interrompido (pelo próprio Bocapreta...).

- Olá, veio comprar um carro? – a criatura detestável perguntou, inclinando a mão em sua direção – Sou Bocanegra – Sou Bocanegra... Nhénhénhé... Estou sempre atrás de um novo fã.

- Black, ei, você é aquele jogador de futebol, não? – Não, ele é um vendedor da loja... Puxa-saco Black, com o prazer da minha família real – pois é, vim comprar um carro. E você?

- É... – ele respondeu – Na verdade, vim pegar um. Já era meu, mas a loja se ofereceu para transportar dos Estados Unidos para cá – o senhor engomadinho arrumava o agasalho de cashmere. Aquele coisinha usava aquelas calças jeans meio pretas que só faltavam modelar os ovos de tão acochadas. Gay (n/a: só uma observação, depois do ataque de ciúmes do Prongs... Não é que a calça seja acochada, ele apenas tem pernas másculas... www*polyvore*com/bocapreta_uu/set?id=18236890).

- Mesmo? E qual seria o modelo? – Sirius, eu vou te matar, qualquer dia desses, por ser tão idiota.

- Um Reventon – meu queixo caiu, junto com o de Sirius, Que? Ele tinha só uma Lamborghini... – É o meu xodó – meu filho, xodó é apelido! UM REVENTON! Um carro que possui apenas 20 unidades no mundo inteiro!

- Hahaha, deve fazer muito sucesso com a mulherada, não? – ele disse, já recomposto. Não sei como ele consegue! Eu ainda estou me roendo de inveja aqui! – meu irmão tem um Gallardo laranja, é potência pura! – eu acabei de falar... Sirius pertence (de alguma forma) a realeza, de forma que é bem mais fácil ele conseguir um carro desses.

- Faz sim, é verdade... Mas eu não estou atrás de mulheres não – eu disse, ele é gay – já encontrei a mulher da minha vida. Ela veio morar aqui em Londres, é um dos motivos de eu ter aceitado a proposta do Fulham.

Ok, já chega dessa baixaria. Fiz sinal para Sirius pedir as chaves do meu carro para eu sair logo dessa espelunca.

- Er... Pois é, senhor Hill, olha, eu vim só pra pegar as chaves do carro, a papelada já está acertada, não? – ele perguntou – foi um prazer Bocanegra, até mais – prazer é meu... Calma, ele não merece tanto.

- Tudo bem – Steve disse, entregando-lhe o pedido, junto com um chaveiro de couro com o nome da concessionária – tenha um bom resto de dia Sr. Black, diga o mesmo ao Sr. Potter, onde quer que ele tenha ido.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso – depois de um comprimento polido, Pads se direcionou a saída, onde eu o esperava ansioso e irritado.

- Vamos, eu dirijo – ele disse, deixando-me ainda mais absorto.

- Dirige? Até parece! Eu que comprei! Ele é meu por direito!

- Sei, eu vou te dar o carro e você vai aproveitar para atropelar o Carlos, que está nesse exato momento saindo por aquelas portas.

- É, você tem razão. – concordei, entrando no carona do Porsche – Ele vai notar que fui eu que comprei o carro e não você! Vamos Sirius! Pé na tábua!

* * *

Ai, ai, ai.

Não me matem, por favor. Eu sei que sou uma péssima escritora e muito chata.

Vou tentar compensar, ta? Dividindo o povo vai ser bem mais fácil publicar.

Quanto às reviews? Fico feliz em recebê-las, mesmo sabendo que não as mereço.

**Beijomeliga.**


	10. Abril, But April Love

**Marlene****  
****(Sexta-Feira, 15h39min, Departamento de Design, Zara)**

_Respira. Inspira._

_Respira. Inspira._

_Repita o exercício quantas vezes for necessário._

_Fuuuu._

_Você está pronta, acredite no seu potencial._

_Você é o máximo, criativa e gostosa._

_Vai dar tudo certo._

Acabando o mantra que Lily fez questão que eu decorasse antes que eu aparecesse no escritório do tal Ian Madoxx.

Que nome pomposo, sério mesmo. Tenho medinho...

Andei firme e forte com os meus saltos agulhas (que no momento eu queria jogar pela janela... Maldita hora em que eu resolvi vir com novos pra cá, ele ainda está duro e me dando calos!) tentando parecer confiante na minha roupa social, ok, nem tanto como você poderia imaginar. Apenas uma Calça de alfaiataria caqui, uma camisa arrumadinha com respingos de tinta e um blazer jeans (n/a: www*polyvore*com/interview_with_ian_madoxx/set?id=18242741).

Em alguns passos (doloridos), cheguei até a enorme bancada da recepção do prédio. Ela era redonda e tinha quatro secretárias dentro, cada qual vestida de uma cor diferente de tailleur (eles eram de tons vibrantes, que bizarro...) e portando um daqueles fones que atendem telefonemas.

- Boa tarde, estou aqui para uma reunião das 16h com... – a mulher de amarelo (teeenso) olhou para mim, com descaso, logo voltando aos seus afazeres (serrar as unhas com uma lixa de zebra) – com... Ian Madoxx.

Como se eu tivesse dito uma palavra mágica, ela voltou a me fitar, com aqueles imensos olhos azuis cobertos de delineador purpurinado.

- Ah, sim! Você deve ser... – ela consultou o livro de registros roxo (qual é o problema dessa empresa?) – Merleen Kinnol.

- Marlene McKinnon, sim, sou eu – adoro essas mulheres louras falsas e burras.

- Tanto faz. Acompanhe-me, por favor, eu vou levá-la até sua sala – a mulher passou por baixo da bancada de mármore, seguindo até o elevador mais próximo. As outras três a olharam com desprezo, como se ela estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

Ou com ciúmes...

Não vou mentir que também achei estranho, era a primeira vez que uma recepcionista pega o elevador comigo até a sala do chefe. Será que era política da empresa?

Que seja, não importa.

O elevador era rápido, junto com mais três pessoas chegamos facilmente até o suposto andar da reunião.

5° piso, Departamento de Design.

É, acho que estou no lugar certo.

A recepcionista amarela me guiou por um corredor amplo e claro, com as paredes pintadas de modo selvagem por pincel com tinta negra. No conjunto total, pareciam uns respingos de preto no branco. Uma composição legal e minimalista.

Segurei com força minha maleta de documentos e segui reto até a mesa de uma mulher, dessa vez, vestida decentemente, com um terninho marrom escuro (eu acho que ela não ficaria bem de tom verde limão, já que devia estar na casa dos cinqüenta anos).

- Olá Lisia, o que devo a sua presença? – a mulher perguntou, dando uma breve olhada em mim e voltando a atenção a ela.

Eu acho que as pessoas do sexo feminino dessa empresa não foram com a minha cara...

- Sabe o que é Margaret, eu trouxe à convidada a próxima reunião com o Ian... – ela começou e eu não pude deixar de notar que ela havia chamado (seu chefe?) pelo primeiro nome – Marleen Kingdom, vou anunciá-la a ele, se não se importa.

- Marlene McKinnon – corrigi-a, pela segunda vez.

- Ou isso – ela finalizou sorridente.

- Devo dizer que não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de subir até aqui – notei todo o sarcasmo da frase – você poderia ter ligado para mim e eu atenderia a Srta. McKinnon.

Um troféu para quem finalmente acerta meu nome!

- Mas eu faço questão de levá-la.

- E já o fez, agora desça antes que eu reporte aos seus superiores que você sumiu de seu real local de trabalho.

- Mas...

- Chega de "mas", saia da minha frente – meu Deus, aquela mulher tinha poder com as palavras! Medo.

A mulher amarela saiu, bufando de raiva.

Segui-a com os olhos até o elevador, onde ela batia o pé com força.

- Desculpe por isso, senhorita – Margaret comentou – é que essas recepcionistas do primeiro andar sempre que podem aparecem por aqui.

Queria perguntar o porquê disso, mas preferi ficar calada, eu ainda estava com um pouco de receio daquela mulher.

Sorri levemente. A outra pareceu gostar da minha resposta.

- A senhorita chegou um pouco cedo, no momento o Sr. Madoxx está ocupado – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado na sala – Vou chamá-la daqui a alguns minutos, sente-se no sofá e faça-se confortável.

- Obrigada – disse, por fim, indo em direção ao estofado de couro verde musgo escuro, pegando uma revista que estava jogada junto com outras, acompanhadas de um vaso de orquídeas lilases em cima de uma mesa de centro de vidro.

Eu adorei a decoração deste lugar.

O magazine tinha como matéria principal: Técnicas de Beijo.

Arregalei os olhos diante de tal fato. Virei para os lados para checar se não havia ninguém olhando em minha direção (leia-se Margaret) e imediatamente pus-me a ler, quando vi que ela não fazia.

Sirius, eu juro que um dia ainda te mato por me fazer ler esse tipo de coisa antes de uma reunião importante...

Abri na página certa e comecei a ler, com a revista quase colada na cara.

"Ao contrário dos orientais, segundo os quais os beijos são dados em fases compridas e progressivas que se sucedem umas às outras, alguns sexólogos ocidentais sugerem alternar os beijos com e sem língua, para que sejam sensuais e sexuais ao mesmo tempo.  
Os beijos sem língua não devem se limitar a lábios contra lábios: brinque com eles, prenda um dos lábios de seu casal com os seus, beije-o, passe-o por todo seu rosto, suas bochechas, sua testa, suas pálpebras... "  
Meu Deus do céu... Que merda é essa?

Beijos sem língua são extremamente sem graça. Quem é que vai ficar se limitando a isso quando se trata de Sirius? Não tem como resistir!

"Mas há outras técnicas"

Humm...

Olhei novamente para a mesa da secretária, no que ela parecia estar falando com alguém importante no telefone.

Ótimo. Posso voltar a ler em paz.

"Mordisque. Introduza a língua na boca de seu parceiro e mordisque com suavidade seus lábios, pressionando um pouco, de modo que o beijo se transforme em uma leve mordida.

Explore. Recorra o interior da boca com a língua, introduza-a no espaço onde o lábio superior se une com as gengivas e acaricie-as. Isto produz cosquinhas excitantes. Explore este espaço onde se unem as gengivas e o lábio inferior.

Fricção. Faça com sua língua um funil duro, introduza-a e tire-a com ritmo da outra boca: a fricção das línguas e dos lábios, que estão cheios de terminações nervosas prazerosas, pode levar algumas pessoas até mesmo ao orgasmo.

Sugue. Se quiser levar até o fim este tipo de carícia, sugue a língua de seu casal até que sinta que todo seu corpo se sente implicado na carícia.

Colabore. Quando o outro toma a iniciativa, é muito importante cooperar com a pessoa. Limite os movimentos de sua própria língua e acolha com prazer a língua de seu companheiro".

Poupe-me, e eu pensando que isso iria me acrescentar alguma coisa (fora a parte do chegar ao orgasmo com fricção de línguas, oi? Isso é mesmo possível?).

Sei lá, tipo... Como dar um beijo estilo homem aranha.

Eu não era provida de teia. Sabe como é...

A não ser que eu conseguisse convencer o Sirius a se pendurar na escada de incêndios de cabeça para baixo. Era a única solução plausível que eu encontrava no momento...

- Senhorita – Margaret disse, tirando-me de meus devaneios – Senhorita McKinnon?

- Sim? – respondi, fechando a revista de uma vez.

- Já pode entrar, o Senhor Madoxx a espera.

- Ah, certo, obrigada – respondi, apoiando o exemplar sobre a mesa e levantando-me até a enorme porta de mogno com temas orientais.

Bati na superfície de madeira e entrei logo em seguida.

Um homem se encontrava de costas (devo adicionar, deliciosas e largas costas) usando uma camiseta amarela, meio bege, enfim, uma combinação das duas cores. Além de um jeans surrado e sapatos marrons (n/a: www*polyvore*com/ian_madoxx/set?id=18287071).

Ah, e cheirava MUITO bem, não sei qual era o perfume, mas eu aprovava, certamente.

- Você deve ser Marlene McKinnon? – perguntou, ainda na mesma posição, e eu me perguntava como seria seu rosto. A voz era simplesmente espetacular. Rouca.

- E você Ian Madoxx – conclui, colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Sim, sou eu – e virou-se, no mesmo instante abrindo um sorriso, de surpresa, ou emoção, eu sei lá, estava embasbacada por ver quem ele era.

.DEUS.

Me pinta de roxo que eu tô bege.

Ian Madoxx era o cara misterioso do restaurante brasileiro!

O que me desejou bom almoço num desenho em frente a minha câmera!

Ei, alguém aí se esqueceu de me enterrar. Porque eu estou mortinha.

- Garota da câmera! – ele disse – Olá de novo, fez um bom almoço naquele dia?

OMG! Ele se lembra!

Alguém demita este coveiro, seja lá quem ocupe o seu cargo.

- Er... Fiz sim, obrigada – senti o rosto quente, porra, eu estava vermelha. GREAT!

- E então, você é a garota que Carmen não pára de falar – espero que isso tenha sido de um modo profissional, eu não jogo no mesmo time que ela, se é que me entendem – o que tem pra me mostrar aí?

- Umas camisetas... Nada de mais... – disse, pegando a maleta e colocando-a em cima da mesa gigante-branca-perfeita-com-luz-embaixo-e-que-eu-vou-roubar-qualquer-dia-desses.

Abri as fechaduras e tirei os papéis lá de dentro, colocando-os em cima da mesma. Eu não ia arriscar levantá-los até suas mãos.

Porque quando eu estou nervosa sofro de Parkinson, sério.

Nesse exato momento elas sacolejavam feito loucas dentro dos bolsos do meu blazer.

Mas que merda, eu vim muito arrumada, olha como ele está vestido! Confortável com esses tênis, e fresco com essa camiseta!

Enquanto eu estava meio que queimando por dentro com essa roupa empacotada e esse sapato de saltos.

- Humm, eu gostei – ele respondeu, enquanto eu me matava internamente, ocupando o papel da morte atrasada – tem raiva, ironia e sarcasmo, diria que um pouco de humor também.

- Posso dizer que sim – respondi satisfeita, nem eu mesma sabia que tinha conseguido me expressar tão bem.

- As cores estão muito boas e o tecido também, mas isso não é minha área – completou, olhando fixo para os meus olhos, dando um sorriso torto depois – eu cuido apenas dos desenhos e das palavras.

Ahhh, agora eu entendi porque aquela recepcionista fazia questão de subir até aqui.

O chefe dela é um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Ok, preciso ser franco com você – ele disse, e eu arregalei os olhos. O que diabos ele queria dizer? – você vai ser submetida a um teste, aqui e agora.

Falou isso sem desgrudar o olhar do meu rosto, chegando um pouco mais perto, passando para o mesmo lado que o meu da mesa.

TEEEEEEENSO.

- Qu-e-que tipo de teste? – controlem-se, suas mãos ridículas, isso não é hora de dançar o Tchan.

Ele sorriu.

Sabe quando você pára de respirar por um tempo e sua barriga fica gelada e seca, como se você estivesse subindo um viaduto em alta velocidade ou esperasse a decolagem do avião?

Eu estava assim.

- Te desafio a fazer duas camisetas alegres nesse momento, e eu também vou fazer. Nós temos meia hora para tanto.

- O que? E o que eu ganho com isso? – perguntei intrigada.

- Não vou te dizer agora. Se você superar as minhas, você vence.

- Ok, feito – respondi sem pensar. Mais uma aposta na minha vida não ia me matar.

E se matasse, estava atrasado para tanto.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Pegue quantas folhas quiser, estão dispostas no meio da mesa – ele falou, arrastando uma cadeira para o lado oposto a meu, rodando um lápis HB e um 3B nos dedos, como se fossem baquetas.

Sexy...

Peguei meu lápis H e um 2B para finalizar. Além da minha caixa de lápis de cor, enquanto ele sorria no canto do rosto com um daqueles gizes coloridos, que você usa pincel para colorir.

Posso dizer que eu já estou morrendo de inveja?

- Você se importa se eu colocar música? Eu só consigo produzir desta forma – perguntou, e eu fiz que sim, maneando a cabeça – certo, sinta-se a vontade, pode tirar o casaco e os sapatos se preferir.

Desta vez eu sorri com vontade, parecia que ele tinha lido os meus pensamentos.

Síndrome Edward Cullen.

Ele andou (descalço – quando ele tirou o tênis? O.O) até o pequeno gramofone que existia ao fundo da sala.

ELE TEM UM GRAMOFONE!

Ouvi a música clássica de Bach ao fundo.

Ok, um erro, claro que ele não podia ser tão perfeito assim.

Ah, vocês devem estar se perguntando: Como assim você não gosta de música clássica?

Culpa de Lily Evans.

Quando eu morava com ela naquele internato, e ela morria de chorar quando era rejeitada pelos caras (Lily não teve uma adolescência muito feliz), escutava música clássica sem parar, chorando feito uma condenada.

É uma droga. Desde então associo música clássica à fossa.

- Ok, marcado no relógio, meia hora, a partir de... Agora!

Comecei pegando uma folha qualquer.

- Masculinas ou femininas? – perguntei, olhando para ele... Ai meu Deus.

Gelei.

- Algo que sirva para os dois sexos – sorriu.

- Hurrum... – falei, meio engasgada.

ELE É CANHOTO!

Não morra agora, você tem que ganhar essa aposta.

Pensei em algo engraçadinho... Bichos... Pingüins!

Junto com essa música detestável (vou ter dor de cabeça mais tarde, alguém me dá um tylenol!)... Forma-se um adorável piano de bicudinhos! Que bonitinho!

Pintei um quadradinho azul turquesa do lado da folha para simbolizar o fundo da blusa (até parece que eu ia pintar ela inteira sem computador... Ainda mais tendo só... 22 minutos!)

Eu gastei 8 minutos pra ter uma idéia! OMG!

Correr, correr, correr!

Peguei uma régua e comecei a criar meu plano, dividindo as teclas com tamanhos iguais e fazendo caretinhas nos pingüins, já que apertavam eles, deveria simbolizar... Dor.

Super usaria essa blusa, fato.

E agora eu tenho... 13 minutos?

LERDEZA TEM LIMITES!

Ok, imaginando alguma coisa...

...

Mas que merda, esse cara deve tá tirando uma comigo... Que dia é hoje? Primeiro de abril?

APRIL FOOL!

Grande idéia!

Diálogo entre bonequinhos de palito (não dá pra fazer nada mais sofisticado em tão pouco tempo...):

_- You're fired, Bob (chefe – Você está demitido, Bob)._

_- What? Why? (Bob, o demitido – O que? Por quê?)._

_- APRIL FOOL! (chefe – PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL!)._

_- Oh, Man! (Bob – Ah, cara!)._

_[...] (Pausa dramática)._

_- Anyway, you're fired (chefe, o sacana sádico – enfim, você está demitido)._

Um bonequinho marrom e um laranja. Cenário cinza, semelhante a um escritório de contabilidade.

1 minuto...

Pinta, sua cabeça gigante! Vai dar tempo!

- Meia hora – ele disse, pousando o pincel de lado (com a mão esquerda... Aiaiai) – acabou?

- Sim, e você? – perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro – que insolente! Como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo! – mostra.

- Não – respondi.

- E porque não? – ele questionou – Você é que está sendo testada aqui.

- Por isso mesmo! Mostre o seu primeiro.

Ele fez uma cara confusa e depois desistiu, revelando os dois desenhos que tinha feito.

WOOW, ele é bom.

- Ok, quero explicações – disse por fim.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Certo, esse aqui, apesar dos bonecos estarem pintados de grafite, devem ser brancos, porque o fundo é preto...

- Hurrum.

- É a saga dos zumbis.

Olhei estranho pra ele, zumbis? Qual é a graça disso?

- É uma corrida – ele disse sorrindo – primeiro a gente corre, com uma grande diferença entre os zumbis. Só que cansamos, com o tempo, ou simplesmente desistimos, aí nós somos "comidos" por eles.

- Certo, entendi, qual o humor existente nesse percurso?

- A explicação no fim. Veja.

- Qual lado é o melhor? – gargalhei, aquilo era engraçado.

- Sim!

Li o que dizia:

_BENEFÍCIOS DE SER UM MORTO VIVO:_  
_• Você Sempre tem energia para andar ou correr._  
_• Você só tem uma meta na sua vida: comer, comer e comer._  
_• Você tem amigos em todos os lugares._  
_BENEFÍCIOS EM CONTINUAR HUMANO:_  
_• A menos que você seja fumante, você terá energia necessária para correr._  
_• Você ainda pode usar o cérebro, mas você é seu pior inimigo._  
_• Viva cada momento como se fosse o último: reze muito e corra muito._

- Uma filosofia de vida, sem dúvidas – concluí sorrindo – o segundo, por favor.

- Chamo essa aqui de: Você tem algumas explicações para dar – ele riu – o fundo é amarelo vivo.

Imediatamente lembrei-me da recepcionista de baixo, tenso.

A imagem falava por si só, um casal de leites: a mulher assustada e o homem aborrecido. Isso porque entre eles tinha um bebê, de achocolatado!

- Muito boa! Gostei! –respondi.

Tempos depois, dele analisar as minhas blusas (e ter aprovado ambas, vale constar) eu perguntei (n/a: www*polyvore*com/vs/set?id=18306084):

- E aí, quem ganhou?

- Tenho que me rebaixar a sua superioridade desta vez, a camiseta do primeiro de abril está impagável!

- Ora, que é isso... – fingi falsa modéstia – E qual é o prêmio?

- Humm... Parabéns McKinnon, você acaba de ser contratada para trabalhar comigo no departamento de design da Zara.

* * *

Olá, povo!

Foi rápido esse, né? Particularmente adorei escrevê-lo, tem desenhos e coisas legais.

Observações finais? Não tenho ainda um novo capítulo pronto (aliás, tenho, mas estou tentando reescrevê-lo), mas tentarei MESMO postar alguma coisa nova na próxima semana (ainda não estou de férias da faculdade, e olhe que eu nem fiquei de final!). Desejem-me sorte postando uma reviewzinha pra mim!

Fiquei triste, na vez passada eu recebi quase nenhuma T.T

aaaaaaaaaaahh, quase ia esquecendo! Tenho uma nova fic postada o/ Vão lá dar uma lidinha e digam-me suas opiniões, ok? I'm The Highway, personagem central: "O Todo Poderoso, O Todo Gostoso" (palavras do Muchu de Mulan) Sirius Black (L).

Tá muuuuito legal de escrever! Estou transbordando de idéias! E não é AU, olhem, olhem, olhem!

**Beijomeliga.**


	11. Abril, Heroes

**Lily****  
****(Sexta-Feira, 18h, Angels Fancy Dress)**

- É sério, eu não estou brincando – repeti pela terceira vez – aquela mulher tinha uma lagosta na cabeça, igual à Lady Gaga.

- Tenso! – Marlene arregalou os olhos, outra vez... – Pessoas têm podem ter gostos estranhos... No way de eu colocar um crustáceo nos meus cabelos.

- Eu entendo... – fiz uma pausa para puxar ar - Ei! Vamos logo escolher isso! Você e suas idéias de deixar tudo em cima da hora! A festa já é amanhã! E eu ainda não tenho um par!

- Como assim você não tem um par? É claro que tem... – fiz uma cara confusa em sua direção – Qual é? Esqueceu do James?

Ah, o James, lógico.

- Eu não posso chamá-lo assim, como se fôssemos um casal! Você sabe que eu dei uma abertura para... Enfim, tentarmos uma coisa de verdade, mas desse jeito vai apressar as coisas de uma forma nada legal. Passos de Bebê para mim.

- Vamos nós quatro... Como amigos! – Lene respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – aliás, nós cinco. Se o Remus puder comparecer.

- Ok, como amigos, eu posso suportar isso.

- Você é complicada demais... – ela suspirou ao meu lado.

- Humm, mas e você? – perguntei, tentando me tirar do foco de atenção – E o tal do Madoxx? Não vai pra essa festa não?

- Deve ir, já que a Zara que está patrocinando o evento. De outra forma eu não teria conseguido essas cortesias pra gente.

- Ai meu Deus Marlene! O cara é o maior gostoso, eu vi! Dá pra ficar alegre por trabalhar com um homem desses e deixar de se comportar como uma geladeira?

- Como diabos você sabe que ele é gostoso? – fugindo do assunto, beleza. Não posso ir contra isso...

- Já ouviu falar em Facebook? Desatualizada...

- Eu sei... Eu mesma já dei uma passada por lá, dar uma olhada nos dados, você sabe como eu sou – é disso que eu estou falando! Ela voltou.

- Sim, eu sei que você recolhe o máximo de informações possíveis de um provável paquera – respondi – e acho que você seria capaz de pesquisar a ficha policial dele se por um acaso tivesse acesso...

- Não seja tão exagerada... – replicou – Que tal parar com isso e comprar logo essas fantasias?

- Certo, certo... A minha vai ser fácil de escolher, porque não existem muitas opções para ruivas.

- Se engana! Você pode ir de médica, de enfermeira, de bombeira... Nesse meio há milhões de opções.

- Eu não quero ir de nada disso! Todas as vadias vão assim – uma loira me olhou atravessado, ela estava usando um uniforme de taxista. Meu Deus, nem existem pessoas que usem algo tão... Amarelo – lógico que algumas mulheres normais também... – tentei me redimir, mas ela pareceu não ligar.

Quem sabe, no fundo, ela sabia que eu estava certa.

- Essa foi quase Lils – Lene disse rindo – ok, então você está certa, venha, eu vou te ajudar a encontrar algo legal por aqui.

- Certo, eu aceito, mas só se você me deixar escolher por você.

- Eu deixo você dar palpites – ela piscou o olho pra mim e eu sorri, assentindo – Ai Meu Deus, olhe isso aqui!

Olhei para aquele vestido longo e vermelho em suas mãos, com o decote em coração.

- Jessica Rabbit? Você deve estar brincando...

- Não mesmo! Olha como é sexy! E você tem, definitivamente, corpo para segurar essa roupa.

- Lene, eu teria que usar sombra azul, você entendeu? Sombra azul para ir a caráter. E olha só esse rasgão na perna! Eu não poderia nem usar uma calcinha, ou ela iria aparecer!

- É, você tem razão, mas que é sexy, isso é.

- Essa mulher é psicótica no filme, vão pensar que eu sou louca.

- Não, as mulheres poderão ter esse tipo de atitude, mas acredite os homens não.

- Esqueça. Dê uma olhada nisso: Chicago, você ficaria perfeita de Catherine Zeta Jones.

- Verdade! Olha só esse vestido! Com uma meia-calça preta e os sapatos certos...

- Não se esqueça das pérolas e da peruca.

- Peruca?

- É, esperava o que? Ir de cabelo grande? Não faz parte do papel amiga...

- Então não, elas me dão coceira, sério, nada de perucas.

Ri dessa alergia estranha.

- Humm... Eu tive uma idéia! Porque nós não pegamos três opções para outra e depois escolhemos entre elas?

- Uuu... Adorei! Mas nada de coisas que não combinem com o meu cabelo ao natural, ou coelhinhas da Playboy.

- O mesmo para mim, e sem aquelas fantasias de profissões, é patético.

- Ok, quarenta minutos devem ser o suficiente. Vamos lá! Te encontro perto do cabideiro de boás – ela respondeu, correndo em direção ao corredor.

Comecei a vasculhar cada centímetro da loja, mas claro, não me detendo a tantos detalhes...

Passei reto pela vitrine de perucas e de qualquer fantasia que remetesse a isso. Tentei me controlar diante das roupas coladas demais, pois eu sabia que Lene nunca usaria algo que ressaltasse seu corpo (eu não sei por que, ela acha que sempre que algo está grudado demais nela as pessoas irão achar que ela é uma vadia, ou que ela é magra demais... Pobre garota...).

Com 25 minutos eu consegui me decidir, então fui logo esperá-la no local combinado, e já que faltava um resto de tempo, observar o comportamento, ou melhor, as fantasias das pessoas naquele lugar.

No caixa, o que mais saía eram roupas de policiais, soldados e coelhinhas.

E olhando a maneira com que cada um se portava, só ressaltava o meu ponto anterior.

Se bem que eu não iria me importar de ver Ja... digo, uns caras fardados. Eles sempre me atraíram.

Mas com as mulheres é diferente. Elas só querem mostrar o quão gostosas são para eles.

Espera, talvez os homens o façam pelo mesmo motivo! Afinal, não existem pessoas que nunca pensaram em agarrar um bombeiro, ou uma enfermeira, por assim dizer.

Eu tenho que parar de ser machista e apoiar o meu próprio sexo...

Ok, está decidido! Se Lene não trouxer nada que preste, eu irei como uma dessas pessoas que acabei de julgar sem conhecê-las primeiro.

Mas é tão não-criativo...

Lily Evans, você divaga demais sobre merdas quando está sozinha. Cante uma música, vai fazer um bem maior a humanidade e ao resto de sua sanidade.

"_Don't shoot me Santa Claus_

_I've been a clean living boy_

_I promise you_

_Did every little thing you asked me to_

_I can't believe the ting I'm going through"_

- Eu tenho reais problemas... – balancei a cabeça.

- É, você tem mesmo – Lene chegou ao meu lado, dando-me uma leve ombrada – já que vai morrer com o que eu trouxe para você experimentar.

- Quem vai morrer é você, pois eu escolhi peças das melhores categorias.

- Uuuu, adoro! Vamos para os provadores, agora!

Seguimos até as cabines de cortinas azuis de veludo, cada uma segurando as fantasias da outra sem dar chance de espionarmos a surpresa.

- Ok, experimenta essas aqui, são três, como o combinado, mas eu acho que vai precisar da minha ajuda para vestir... Humm, todas, pois é – Lene falou, rindo falso.

- Sinto muito amiga, mas você também... Só em uma delas – aí eu me toquei – Lene! Eu não acredito que você escolheu todas as roupas coladas!

- Ora, escolhi sim! Ao contrário de mim, você tem esse corpão violão, eu só sou uma magricela – ah é, e eu sou a pequena sereia – não fico bem com essas coisas de gostosas.

- Você é muito complexada... Vai logo se vestir porque, aparentemente, eu vou precisar de uma mãozinha.

Entrei no reservado e peguei a primeira roupa, ela era preta, parecia um colan com pernas.

Meu Deus, eu ia ficar muito sexy.

- Marlene McKinnon, você vai ficar ofuscada se eu for com isso aqui! – gritei para ela, que estava na cabine do lado – E esse aqui eu me viro sozinha, o zíper fica na frente... Uuu... Você não presta!

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar, Black Widow é o máximo! – ela respondeu – E vai dar uma ressaltada legal nos seus seios... Ei, coloque as botas que eu escolhi! São as de vinil.

- Tá tudo bem aí? Eu já acabei, estou me sentindo a Scarlet Johansson... Saindo do provador agora!

- E eu a Selma Blair! Meu Deus, estou no poder com esse look dark! – Ela riu, sacando duas armas – Cuidado Hellboy.

- Hahahahahaha! Adorei, sabia que você ia gostar! Próxima!

Voltei à cabine, pegando outra roupa, dessa vez tinha um corpete vermelho sangue junto com rendas pretas.

- Leneeee! Ajuda amiga! – falei, vestindo a meia-calça com direito a cinta-liga – É sério, mexa esse traseiro magro até aqui agora! – sentenciei, colocando a cartola torta nos meus cabelos.

- Mas se não é uma perfeita dançarina de cancã na minha frente.

- Eu amo a Satine, fato.

- Lógico que sim, mas nós amamos mais ainda o Christian.

- Verdade. E aí? Pronta para lutar contra o mal?

- Prontíssima, meu avião invisível está esperando! Mulher maravilha em ação!

- Hahahaha, essa tiara dourada ficou essencial, coloca os punhos na cintura e abre as pernas de leve... – ela fez, complementando com uma cara de poderosa – Ótimo! Próxima?

- Sim! É a última, né? Corre!

Vesti a última fantasia, uma vermelha com um pássaro dourado nos peitos, toda colada, feito macacão, como a primeira. Mas essa fechava atrás.

- Eu vou te matar por me fazer usar essas coisas complicadas...

- Cala a boca, eu tenho seis filhos pra criar, uma fundação para ser embaixatriz e o marido mais gostoso possível para dar amor – ela disse, atrás de mim, subindo o zíper da minha roupa.

- Woow! E aí? Faz bocão.

Lene encheu os lábios e fez cara de "pego qualquer coisa que faz tibum na água".

- Hahahaha, você devia ser atriz! É a imitação mais bem feita que eu já vi da Angelina!

- Obrigada, obrigada. E você? Como se sente como a heroína, aliás, ex-heroína mais perigosa e poderosa de todas?

- Muito bem, na verdade, estou com vontade de botar fogo na cidade inteira.

- Hahahaha, adooooro! E aí? Já escolheu?

- Humm, difícil. Black Widow, Satine ou Jean Grey como Fênix.

- Selma Blair em Hellboy, a Mulher Maravilha ou Lara Croft.

- Sinceramente, vou escolher a primeira porque foi a única que eu consegui vestir sozinha – respondi, sorrindo.

- E eu vou de Lara Croft porque eu tenho um marido lindo de brinde – ela se gabou.

- Decidido! Vamos ao caixa!

* * *

Pessoas!

E aí? Falta só mais uma parte pra esse mês acabar o/ (e logo com a minha favorita: Sirius)

Enfim, espero estar agradando, sei que não sai tanta coisa como antes, mas pelo menos estou atualizando.

A próxima deve estar pronta antes do Natal :D

E depois eu devo demorar a postar, porque vou viajar dia 1 e volto só no dia 23. (Pior ano novo de todos = aeroporto)

Ok, deixem uma review, tá?

**Beijomeliga.**


End file.
